The Jinchurichi Warlock
by Kytranis
Summary: This Idea came out of nowhere and hit me like a lighnting bolt. Kushina had a secret that she revealed to one person on her deathbed. Now Naruto's grandmother had found him, and the truth of who and what Kushina was will be revealed. Cloud Tower awaits.
1. Welcome Home

I don't own Winx or Naruto this follows the Rei version of events. ('cause the only way 4 kids could be worse is if it literally crapped on the translations.)

Before anyone gets angry at me this idea slammed into me like a nuclear bomb I had to write it. Even though it hit me at one thirty in the morning.

"Speech"

//thoughts//

**Magic // Jutsu!**

Story!

If anyone were to describe Miss Griffon the first words to mind would be, Strict, Scary, Unbending, and Angry. There were two people that would describe her any other way and one of them was long dead as far as she knew, the other she had gotten into a fight with twelve years prior and had never heard from her again. She was tearing through her paperwork like a fox in a henhouse in the privacy and comfort of her office, then stopped and sighed. Looking around and sending out a magical probe to make absolutely sure no one was watching her she put down her pen and drew out an old picture from a locket hidden in a secret pocket. It showed her at a younger age but somehow... smiling with a man with a strong jaw, stunning red hair with a bare trace of grey in it beside her and a young woman with the man's hair but her eyes between them. A picture of simpler times, of better times. A picture of her departed husband and missing daughter.

"Twelve years... perhaps it's time I swallow my pride. I could go into retirement perhaps, relax for the remainder of my life. I'm sure Karoline would love to be in authority here and hand out the punishments instead of receiving them for once." She mused in a tone that would have shocked anyone that knew her, it was wistful. An eyeball on spider legs walked onto the desk and she started to use the lesser known features. **"Invaros Occularis Virrito Karoline"** she intoned and the eye blinked and the eyeball turned into an orb where she saw it move towards a magic deprived world and rest on a village with four faces carved into the mountain backing it. It then soared through the streets until it rested on a gravestone. "No..." she said her voice quivering then she read the plaque. "Here lies Kushina Uzumaki? Karoline you abandoned your name?" **"Virrito Uzumaki!"** she commanded and the picture raced through the village and rested on a small, malnourished child with signs of demonic possession and a horribly thin body that showed signs of constant abuse.

"Those eyes and that jaw, he is Karoline's without a doubt. Why is he hiding behind a dumpster?" She asked quivering with rage as she saw the child quiver with fear. "Well, it looks like I'll have to stave off retirement for a short while, while I care for my three year old grandson." **"Dispallarus Occularis"** she intoned turning the eye off. She stood up as it scuttled away her face contorted with rage and concentration. She stepped onto a small pentagram behind one of the curtains. **"Invaros Temputis Diressin Uzumaki"** she spat out and the designed flared to life and she sunk into it.

Naruto shouted out in shock as a flash of pale green light erupted behind him and he tried to press himself into the dumpster and hopefully disappear from whatever torture came next when a very stern and unforgiving looking woman stepped out of the light and glared down at him. She was in a confining dress with a high flared collar and had very pale green skin and dark shadows around her eyes that looked like makeup. Everything from her hairstyle to the way she stood showed precise control. She was thin and had a perfect hourglass figure with a slightly boney face. "Wh-who are you?" he asked terrified.

Griffon calmly observed the child in front of her, at this close range she was nearly swept away by the raw power of the demon that seemed to be... contained inside of him. Now that she was close he saw even more of Karoline, and of some unknown man that was most likely the father. She saw his dual auras in an instant and was awed by the might of the possessing one but felt a pang of familiarity within his own. It was the same dark blue colour that Karoline had, creativity and faith reigned within. After a long moment that seemed to stretch on for an eternity she answered him. "My name is Lady Griffon, I am your grandmother." She said with only a slight hint at warmth.

"There he is! The woman found the damn fox!" Someone shouted from the end of the alley and a large crowd quickly formed. "Kill it! Kill the Kyuubi!" rang out from the crowd and they charged at them brandishing rocks, knives, bats, broken bottles, and all sorts of makeshift and real weapons. Griffon gave them all a glare as cold as an arctic blizzard and simply raised her hand causing massive spikes of and stone to block the path.

"Come on, it is not safe here." she said trying to stop herself from slaughtering the fools if for no reason then to protect what innocence her grandson had left. She picked him up with a gentleness that would have set all of her students into a near catatonic shock.

"Wait! Where are you taking Naruto?" a voice said from behind them.

"I am taking my grandson away from this pit that dares to attack him so." Griffon spat towards the old man who sighed.

"So you're Griffon..." Sarutobi said with a sigh. "Before she died, Kushina... no Karoline told me about you, and I had hoped she wasn't delusional. This scroll is basic chakra and sealing instructions, it will allow him access to the many training techniques and many finer points of his heritage sealed within this scroll. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Sarutobi said handing a small scroll over to her which Griffon took curtly.

**"Invaros Temputis Cloud Tower"** Griffon said and both her and Naruto were gone in a flash of green light.

"Good Luck Naruto." Sarutobi said lowering his head to hide his tears.

"Lord Hokage?" One of his ANBU asked looking for direction.

"Arrest the crowd. I will be in my office." He said and vanished in a swirl of leaves to smoke away his bitterness and toast Naruto to a new and better life that he deserved so much.

Back at Cloud Tower Griffon stepped out of the pentagon still holding Naruto. "Welcome home." She said in a partially gentle tone. She set him down on a chair. "Now Naruto I'm sure you have many questions." She said as she took the one next to him, not letting her nervousness show.

"Where are we? Are you really my grandma? What about my parents? Did they leave me? Why does everyone hate me? Why's your skin green? How did you do that thing with the spikes? How..." he kept firing off until Griffin put her hand up.

"First we are in Cloud Tower an academy for witches to learn exactly what their limits are and develop their powers. Yes I really am your grandmother, your mother... my little Karoline is dead I don't know about your father... no I doubt that they left you I know Karoline would never have done that. I don't know why those idiots hate you but you will never have to see them again. My skin is like this as an after effect of a normally lethal curse which I survived. The thing with the spikes was magic which I can teach you. Now we have to get you a room, some more proper clothing, and a solid meal. I will answer more questions then." Griffon said crisply glad the boy wasn't in a blind panic, hundreds of thousands of things could go wrong right now and it's exactly what she did not need.

She sent a small amount of energy to rearrange the atoms of his clothing into a comfortable black sweater and jeans with a pair of leather sandals. "Wow." He breathed looking over them. They were comfortable and the colour scheme fit right in with the decor.

"Now come along, there is an empty room right by my own. It's yours now." She said standing up and Naruto slid off his chair and followed her closely as she set a crisp but gentle pace.

"Wow this place is amazing! I can feel energy pounding everywhere! Boom Bum Boom Bum Boom Bum. It's like a big heart!" Naruto exclaimed as through the Kyuubi he felt the magic around him throbbing and pulsating. "Hey do those ever burn out Grandma?" Naruto asked pointing to the torches.

"No they are enchanted not to. Now this is your room. I'm going to leave this here and we are going to the dining tower to eat." She said walking over and placing the scroll on the large four poster bed. It was a circular room with two stories the bottom one was a living and sleeping area complete with bed, closet, dresser, desk with a reclining chair and the spiral staircase leading up to a miniature library on all sorts of magical theory. It was a normal room for a well to do student who wanted to study about all facets of magic. The carpet had a design reminiscent of Celtic bands around the border. It was all in dark blue, black, grey and dark brown giving it a serious but comfortable feel.

"Now come on, it's time to get you something to eat." She said and Naruto nodded still wondering just how he felt the energy. He didn't feel it any way he knew about, he couldn't see it or hear it either, he just... knew what it was doing.

"Grandma, I feel energy but I don't how am I feeling it?" Naruto asked unsure of himself and Griffon turned and gave him a small smile.

"It's an additional sense that magic users have. You are sensing the magic in this place. Just as there are physical senses there are magical ones as well." She explained as she was in thought as to how to inform the school about Naruto. The new term was in three days and she figured that during her welcoming speech would be most appropriate. As well as a few threats of brutal punishment to anyone who harasses him. //I shall have to inform the faculty first. They do not like surprises and to be frank. Neither do I.// she thought. "Now Naruto I'm going to introduce you to some of the teachers here. They are as strict as I am and have proven themselves worthy of respect."

"Like the ANBU." Naruto said nodding.

"Yes... like the ANBU. I presume they are elites?" Griffon asked a bit unfamiliar with the word.

"I don't know what presm means but they're best of the best right under Old Man Hokage." Naruto said excitedly, he had been saved numerous times by the ANBU and had a deep respect for them despite his young age.

"Well here at Cloud Tower I am like the Hokage and the teachers here are like the ANBU the best right under me." Griffin said glad to have a comparison. A few more bends in the corridor and through a small doorway and they were at the teacher's private table.

"Good evening Mistrress Grrriiiffon, and who iz this little vun?" A pale man with long dark hair wearing a proper suit and a bowler hat asked. He looked like some sort of gentry that had never seen the light of day and he had strange slitted eyes with a bare touch of red in the whites and long tapered ears. He spoke with a bit of a Russian accent.

"This Night is my grandson Naruto." Griffon said gesturing towards him and he bowed clumsily and nearly fell over.

"Rrrespectful little vun izn't he?" Mr. Night commented. Turning to smoke and walking through the table before reforming in front of Naruto kneeling down towards his level. "Ahh hye see it now. He iz Karrolines vithout a doubt. Needs a fattening up too. My name iz Miisterrr Night Merrre I am an Alp a drrream demon. Hye teach trrransforrmation and drrream sorrrcerry, and velcome to Cloud Tower."

"N-nice to meet you." Naruto said nervously to the admitted demon.

"Do not be alarrrmed, hye do not bite... childrrren, hye prreferrr an olderrr vintage and a darkerrr soul. You haff a few yearrrs beforrre hye'd be interrressted in yourrr drrreamss." He said evilly then realized Griffon was glaring at him and backed off, turning into mist and retreating to his seat he raised his wine glass towards Naruto in a toast before nervously drinking.

"The twins are Professor Ediltrude and Professor Zarathustra in that order." Griffon said pointing at the twins one on the left the other on the right.

"Nice to meet you." They said in stereo and smiled at his look of confusion.

"The other teachers are currently on holiday but for us Cloud Tower is our home." Griffon said to him.

"By the dragon she's smiling." One of the twins said and immediately got a glare that if any magic had been channelled in would have killed her on the spot without leaving a corpse. "Sorry Mistress!" she stammered scared out of her wits.

"So vat eeexatly happened to Karrroline?" Night asked.

"She died, under the moniker of Kushina Uzumaki on a foreign world." Griffon said quickly obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Oh no. She was a first class hexer. A troublemaker to the bone but it was always worth watching." Ediltrude aka Zarathustra (for simplicity purposes know known as E and Z accordingly) said shaking her head.

"Oh I know sister she could plague a person's life without a single drop of magic. Her pranks were on the level of the highest curses." Z aka E said and Night chuckled.

"Hye rrremeberr when she decided hye need a lesson in 'umility, and locked me in a brrroom clozet for a veek. The lass 'ad talent, and Cloud Tower is a little veaker vitout it." he said taking of his hat and holding to his chest in what for an Alp is the sign of highest respect. "And let us 'ope that the next generration carrrries that zame ssspark of grrreatnezz." He said his eyes focussing on Naruto who smiled looking unsure of himself and scratched the back of his neck he was having a very hard time understanding Night but could get that he was approving of him but sad too.

"Yes, well now that introductions are finished it is time to eat." Griffon said unsure whether to be angry that they would not shut up about her loss or pleased at the high praise her daughter was getting. She quickly picked up a couple small sandwiches and put them on the plate in front of the seat Naruto had crawled onto he smiled at her in thanks then sighed to herself. //Oh yes it's at this age that they start learning manners. It's been so long I had nearly forgotten.// she thought.

They mostly ate in silence as per the norm. Unlike Alfea the faculty of Cloud Tower did not appreciate gossip. //Should I teach him manners? This is a witches school after all and manners are fully optional, but he is not a student so does he apply to such a norm? Did I not have this inner debate when Karoline was this age? Ah yes I did and I decided not to teach her manners. Yet Naruto provides a slightly more complicated issue... manners here would be superfluous and frankly would get him actively mocked by the student body.// she thought inwardly nodding. //I will however help him develop a more forceful personality, that will certainly help him later in life and keep him out of just as much trouble as it would put him in.// she thought and smiled as he practically crawled onto the table to grab more sandwiches eliciting a few chuckles and a "He'z got zome big ballz on 'im." From Night.

Griffon stared at Naruto who thought she was glaring at him (can anyone blame him?) and he sat back down and ate quietly. //Yes, he'll do just fine Karoline wherever you are you can rest in peace now.// she thought and gave a small smile of approval which Naruto returned ten times over. The meal went by without a problem or any conversation. Griffon stood up and motioned for Naruto to follow which he did eagerly. He had to admit that she was quiet and a little scary, but one of the nicest people he knew. She kept him safe, gave him a huge room, nice clothes, good food, and kept him safe. She led him back to her office and kneeled down to his level.

"Now Naruto, I have a lot of paperwork to fill out and won't be able to keep you busy. So I want you to explore as much of Cloud Tower as possible, but wear these. They have a detection charm on them and will make you immune to mind effecting magic and illusions. She said and a small pair of square brown sunglasses floated out of a drawer that opened on its own and into her hand. They will let me find you in time for dinner. They will also let you find your way around, you just have to say out loud where you want to go and they will point the way." She said and she gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to bring you here sooner." She said and Naruto simply hugged her which she warmly returned. "Now if you get into trouble, don't get caught." She said and Naruto laughed a bit before she shooed him out and he took off running and with a last wave goodbye rounded a corner our of sight.

Griffon sighed as she stood up. "It just happens so fast, mere hours ago I was simply a headmistress. Now I am a grandmother to a demon possessed child and have lost my only daughter. The paperwork may wait. I need answers." She said with determination. She walked towards her chair and sat down as one of the eyes walked up onto the desk. **"****Invaros Occularis Virrito Precadis Signar Naruto"** she intoned and the eye blinked and turned to a crystal orb like before and it showed all the significant events in Naruto's life from the most recent to the most distant. She smiled as she saw her rescuing him then went nearly apocalyptic as it showed numerous beatings and abuse with her temper only being held in check with the kindness the Hokage had shown him. It didn't show her anything she was looking for (outside of a possible future landscape smear) until it got to a bare few hours after his birth.

She saw a powerful looking young man that Naruto shared many features with holding him gently while standing on the largest toad she had ever seen facing a proportionally larger fox making the beast larger then Cloud Tower itself. It had nine tails that caused devastation as they swept near the ground and it was protected by a close range but very deadly aura of flame. She watched as a spectre in white with grey skin and horns appeared behind them and the man gently kissed Naruto on the forehead as the spectre plunged it's arm through himself, then Naruto and it stretched out towards the beast and grew even larger then the beast enveloping the entire monster in it's hand and it retracted into Naruto where it let go and through the man grabbing his soul and devouring it. A seal then appeared on her grandson's stomach showing that the monster was caged within. "Oh Naruto, what a burden." She said sadly then looked up as the orb then showed yet another scene.

He was barely a few minutes old and Karoline was obviously dying from complications. "Kushina I'm sorry I doubt even my student Tsunade for all her medical talent couldn't have given you more time..." The Hokage said sadly. "I have good news though, he's perfectly healthy, and is likely to live a long prosperous life." He said and she gently smiled at him the colour still slowly draining from her skin.

"Sarutobi... my mother will come looking for me eventually... and she'll find him... she is a witch... has green skin and is very strict... but she will without question look after him... she's one of the three pillars of magic... she will... take him to Cloud Tower.................................................." Karoline said as she was dying until her last breath. Naruto cried out in distress sensing the loss of his mother's life and wailed as if he could guide her soul back to him through sound alone.

**"Dispallarus Occularis"** she said and the eye scuttled off and she just sat alone for a few minutes tears brimming in her eyes.

"Grandma? Are you okay?" Naruto asked having snuck in unnoticed a few moments earlier and had missed seeing his mother die.

"I'll be fine... and why do I get the suspicion you need someplace to hide?" she asked drying her eyes.

"Ehehe... can I?" he asked and at the sound of footsteps he dived behind her desk and hid against it just as a student who had stayed over the break barged in covered in flower and water.

"Eep! Headmistress my apologies I was chasing down a little monster who booby trapped the hallways." She said nervously.

"You mean you fell for a juvenile prank set up by a small child like a complete amateur." Griffon corrected staring the student down who backed out and run off.

"Heeheeheehee. You should have seen the look on her face." Naruto giggled.

"What did I say about getting caught?" Griffon asked sternly.

"But she didn't catch me! I got away!" Naruto protested and Griffon gave him a look of disapproval.

"Getting caught as in being seen. You do not have to run if they do not know they have to chase you." Griffon corrected him but smiled inwardly remembering how often Karoline made the same mistake.

"Why?" Naruto asked saying the word that was practically the call sign of every child his age.

"Tell me, if someone knows you did something but didn't catch you but knows what you look like and where you are do you think they'll come later to get you back?" Griffon asked and Naruto thought for a moment before his eyes lit up in understanding. "Exactly, if they don't know it's you, then nothing bad happens to you. They don't know it's you they need." She said and Naruto grinned with his slightly larger canines showing. "You see since Thorn saw you she'll get you back later. I'll stop it if it get's too far but you have to learn to take what you deserve." Griffon said and was shocked when Naruto started tearing up.

"Like the people at Konoha?" he asked sniffing a little.

"No. Those bastards take things too far over literally nothing. What they did to you will never happen again, and both myself and the teachers here will show you how to make sure it never happens if you ever do go back. You will learn to do what I can, and more." Griffon promised him and he reached out and hugged her. A Sigel on her desk flashed blue signifying that Faragonda wanted to speak with her. She tapped it gently.

"Good afternoon Miss. Griffon. I hope things are proceeding smoothly in Cloud Tower." Faragonda said pleasantly she then blinked and her eyes rested on Naruto. "Oh my, I suppose Karoline has returned if her son is present. Handsome little fellow." She said kindly giving him a warm smile.

"No... she passed away in childbirth. I was united with him just this morning." Griffon said. "And he's already harassed a student."

"You're proud." Faragonda said evenly.

"I am. Now what did you call for?" Griffon asked evenly.

"I was planning to invite both Cloud Tower and Red Fountain to our schools. I had thought to ask you first. I am planning for it to take place a full week after term begins. Your grandson may attend as well. Providing he doesn't hassle anyone too much." Faragonda said smiling.

"Yes I believe we shall, cementing relations will make things run so much smoother during the school year. But the old rivalries should stand to encourage our students to greater heights. A more friendly rivalry will be easier to sweep under the carpet." Griffon said and Faragonda nodded.

"If you wish I could contact Saladin so that we may iron out the fill details in cooperation." Faragonda offered and Griffon nodded. A few moments later a full body projection of Saladin standing slightly hunched over with his cane at his side appeared.

"Ah Lady Faragonda, Mistress Griffon. Good to see you both. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked and his projection turned to face Naruto. "And whom is this who resembles Karoline so?" he asked an eyebrow raised. "An heir to the legacy on non-magical curses perhaps?" he asked and Naruto despite not knowing half of words nodded grinning eliciting a soft chuckle. "Perhaps I should have my security systems checked again. Just in case." He mused scratching his chin a little and Faragonda gave a slight cough to bring the attention back to her.

"Anyways, Saladin I have invited Cloud Tower to the start of term dance." She said to him.

"An excellent proposition, it will most certainly improve our current relations and perhaps prevent our more... competitive students from taking the school rivalries too far." Saladin said in a sage like tone.

"I hope you don't mind if I bring a few more faculty members then one normally would. Their presence would certainly scare more then a few students into behaving." Griffon said getting some nods.

"The timing is rather convenient as there are a few... sensitive matters I would like to address with you two." Saladin said and Griffon nodded.

"Naruto you should go explore around a little more. The sooner you learn the way around the castle the better. Run along." She said and Naruto nodded and literally ran along slamming the door behind him. "He's probably looking for a place to hide." She noted to herself.

"He's been there all of a quarter of a day and he's already made an enemy?" Faragonda asked an eyebrow raised.

"Yes from what I saw it involved a water balloon, a bag of flour and my student Thorn. Needless to say he did not yet know to make the distinction between not being caught and not being captured. It's rather up in the air for how long he can avoid capture and subsequent punishment." She said with a slight smile.

"Well if he gets clever with those spectacles of his then he could delay it for weeks, but onto more pressing matters." Saladin said frowning. "I have consulted the seeing circle, the Dragon's fire is somewhere on Earth. It has also revealed that the heirs to the three witches who destroyed Domino are just starting to come into power, but I could not identify them or their magic specialities."

"A disturbing development, at the moment all we can do is guard our individual portions of the Codex. I will watch for any trio of witches with unusual magical potency and if I can teach them restraint and the value of allies." Griffon said and raised an eyebrow at a scream of frustration that echoed in the halls.

"I will watch for any fire or light based fairies that cross the threshold of Alfea. It would be best if the dragon fire would stay hidden on earth but the odds of that are just plain... ridicules." Faragonda said eliciting nods from her companions.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU THE DRAGON ITSELF WON'T BE ABLE TO BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE!!!" Thorn screeched getting a few eyebrows raised not only all around Cloud Tower but Red Fountain and Alfea as well.

"My goodness... staying on subject I will personally make sure any fire or light based magician gets surveyed with utmost care. Apart from that there is little we can do aside from watching and personally preparing for the worst while hoping for the best." Saladin said. "Now you should get to your grandson before your student crucifies him." He said and his image winked out.

"He certainly seems to be a handful, I look forwards to seeing you at the dance and meeting him in person. Till then Adieu." Faragonda said and Griffon quickly stood up and followed the signal from the glasses through half of the castle. //He certainly gets about.// she thought.

"Abigail 'Thorn' Tellborn put my grandson down!" she ordered. "I thought we taught self restraint towards things such as retaliation and where to draw the line." She said and Thorn dropped Naruto and staggered back.

"Your grandson? He doesn't look anything like you!" Thorn protested.

"He resembles his father more as my daughter resembled her father. Now what did he do to cause your earlier outburst?" Griffon asked.

"He, he called me a slut ma'am." Thorn said and Griffon shot Naruto an incredulous look.

"And where did you learn that word?" she asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"The people at Konoha said mom was one. I thought it was something good." Naruto said and got an incredulous look from Thorn and a sad one from Griffon.

"Naruto the word slut isn't something you should use at all. I won't tell you what it means because you won't understand it." Griffon said and Naruto nodded. "So in total he hit you with both a water balloon and a bag of flour then called you a slut?"

"He also kicked me in the shins and led me around half the tower." Thorn said and Griffon raised an eyebrow towards Naruto who grinned. "I swear he led me though places I didn't know were here." Thorn said moving a stray hair out of her face. She was a thin girl with a great figure with straight brown hair in a tight braid and had stylized barbs and spines on her tight t-shirt with dark black jeans and high heeled sandals.

"Well since you two get along so well together perhaps I should have you share a room." Griffon suggested.

"WHAT!?" they both shouted as Griffon internally laughed. //I believe that being a grandmother will be quite a bit of fun.//


	2. The Stalk and the Dance

"I don't own Naruto or Winx club. And before anyone points it Out I know that I'm spelling Griffin as Griffon a lot but I know you're smart enough to know who I'm talking about. If you're not then how the hell are you able to read this?" a redheaded twenty year old man asked facing the reader. It was the elusive author known as Kytranis! (Dun Dun DUN!)

"Speech"

//Thoughts//

**MAGIC!!**

Story!

Naruto vs Thorn Round 1 Fight!

Thorn was getting paranoid. It was the second day since Griffins nightmarish grandson had shown up and he could get around the tower in ways she didn't even know was possible. She could hear him laughing at her. Haunting her, hunting her, waiting for when to strike in ambush. She couldn't even imagine what he was doing now.

Two hours earlier.

"Grandma? Are you sure just following her around is a prank?" Naruto asked curiously. He was now in a long sleeve dark green t-shirt and dark blue cargo jeans and a pair of black shoes with red stripes.

"Trust me. It's called psychological warfare." Griffin said smirking glad she had introduced him to it.

"Psywhatical?" Naruto asked.

"Psycho-Logical. It means this." She said tapping the side of Naruto's head."

"Oh I get it I'm pranking the brain!" Naruto stated.

"That's right, if you play with their heads instead then even if you don't do anything else their scared and looking over their shoulders for a while. And when they see you they'll watch you like a hawk and if you just smile at them like a little devil then they get all the more nervous." She said grinning and he grinned back.

"Where Thorn is." He said and saw a small golden arrow appear on his glasses and his grin widened. "Thanks for the advice grandma I'll try out Pscholigigcal warfare." Naruto said and Griffon nodded. He ran off and about five minutes later he caught sight of her, he peaked around a corner with the light reflecting off the small glasses.

"What are you up to?" Thorn demanded glaring at him.

"Nothing." Naruto said with a grin. Then snickered, she stared at him before turning and walking off in a huff. She nearly turned the bend when she heard him run and take cover nearby to resume watching her. "Heh, heh,heh." Naruto said still watching her.

"What are you up to!?" she snarled.

"You'll see." Naruto said and she quivered with rage before calming down and storming off again. He dashed from corner to corner always nearby but from then on didn't bother looking at her, he just asked his glasses for a place near her where she couldn't see him and he dashed towards them chuckling a little as he heard her mutter things. He didn't understand half of it but he thought it was a good sign that he was under her skin.

"Alright brat Lady Griffins grandson or not if you keep this up I'm going to hurt you." She swore but couldn't see him, she just knew he was close.

"But I haven't done anything... yet." Naruto said and Thorn could just hear the smirk in his voice. She walked off again and heard him running then spun around to see, nothing.

"Come out you coward!" she screamed at him.

"I'm from a ninja village. I only hit from behind, and when I want to." Naruto said his voice echoing around the hallways creeping her out. She looked around getting paranoid and a brown spiked vine grew around each arm. They grew up and over and would attack of their own free will they looked like brown huge mawed Venus Fly traps that had one slitted yellow eye watching for him. "The hiding place closest to her that nothing will catch me or see me going there." He whispered to the glasses and brought them right up to his eyes he saw an X flashing with a line going behind a suit of Naga Armour then it was a circle and he bolted behind it as fast as he could.

"What's with this kid? A freaking three year old ninja?" she asked turning around looking for him but panicking and missing him entirely. Her panic translated into the Fly Traps and they started giving out a nervous whine. "You two aren't helping." She snapped at them dispelling them and they died and disintegrated with a scream each.

"Next hiding place." Naruto whispered to the glasses and saw the path right past Thorn. He waited until she was facing the other way and dashed across.

"This is... this is insane." She stuttered backing up to the wall and looking left and right totally ignorant that she had almost backed up into him. He looked at the wall and the nearby curtain then climbed up and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Boo." He said and she screamed and swiped at him as he let go and fell to the floor, then dashed back behind the armour. "Next hiding place." He whispered and saw the path behind up onto the Suit of Armours Shoulders and he climbed up and watched as Thorn looked around the armour missing him entirely and backed up a little giving Naruto time to climb down and get ready to bolt.

"He's still here I can tell. But where?" She muttered paranoid to the bone.

"Naruto it is lunchtime." Griffon said and Naruto ducked out from under the armour and walked away from a flabbergasted Thorn.

"L-lady Griffin! That little brat has been hounding me for nearly two hours!"

"Really? Did he hurt you in any way?" Griffon asked and Thorn shook her head. "You were embarrassed then?" she asked and again a shake of the head. "So... you are complaining that he simply followed you?"

"He... shadowed me! He's a stalker a freaking assassin!" Thorn exclaimed.

"Do have any proof of this?" Griffon asked.

"Well no." Thorn admitted

"Then stop bothering me." Griffon said crossly and Thorn backed off. A few moments later they had rounded a corner. "Well done, she's utterly paranoid and terrified and without a single application of magic beyond a simple tool. I believe this is a new record." She said and Naruto looked confused.

"What's Applicaaon?" He asked.

"Application. It means use." Griffin said, as Naruto nodded.

"Why are there a bunch of words for one thing?" he asked and Griffon thought for a moment.

"I don't really know." She admitted. "Many people speak many different languages so I'd guess that's a large part of it."

"Oh, well it's like someone's trying too hard to me." Naruto said crossing his arms a little and getting a chuckle.

"By the way Naruto, we are going shopping after lunch so that you have more then one set of clothing. Alchemically altered cloth is all well and good but you should have more then one set." She said and Naruto nodded wondering what Alchemically meant.

One quiet lunch later.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed as he got off the bus and looked up trying to see the tops of the buildings.

"Don't stare Naruto it makes people wonder about you." Griffin said and Naruto snapped his head forward.

"Sorry." He mumbled and he caught her frown.

"Now don't start apologizing when you've done nothing wrong." Griffon admonished him and he chuckled and scratched his neck nervously. "Don't worry you're still young. You have time to learn. These days in your life should be just about that and being a child. Here we are." She said as they approached and stopped in front of a children's clothing store.

Griffin quickly learned that another trait from Karoline had passed down to Naruto, a near total disregard for fashion. Like Karoline his preferences were comfort first, practicality second then after both of those were met fashion could be implicated. His taste was soft and baggy, with his favourite colours being black and dark grey with burnt orange lining. There was no incidents on getting back to Cloud Tower and just as they had finished putting his things away Griffin sat him down.

"Naruto, I'm going to be very busy during the next nine days so the more you stay out of trouble the better it is for the both of us. I want you to learn about every nook and cranny in Cloud Tower and find all the best places to hide so you won't have to rely on those glasses. Okay?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

Two days later Griffon had found Naruto poking around the underground passages that linked Cloud Tower to Alfea and Red Fountain and brought him up as she addressed the students for the beginning of term speech.

"Now students two more issues need to be addressed. First is that we have all been invited to the beginning of term dance at Alfea as a way to keep our rivalry with them more friendly and easy to manage. I expect that none of you will embarrass me at this event and that my faith in your self control is not misplaced." She said and an unsaid but very real threat was interpreted by the student body. "Secondly and much more importantly my Grandson Naruto will be living in Cloud Tower." She said pointing him out with a sweep of her arm. "Any unprovoked harassment as well as any retaliation taken too far will be punished in ways that will make the destruction of Domino look like a slap on the wrist **is that understood?!"** she demanded and the whole school teachers included were scared witless and responded as one.

"YES MISTRESS!" they all shouted in union fully intimidated by her tone and reputation.

"Dismissed." She said and the hall was cleared in record time.

"Wow Grandma, you can be scary when you want to be." Naruto said he had been standing a little to her left during the speech and fidgeting a bit.

"Thank you. It's an important skill to learn. It stops a great many problems well before they start. You'll learn how to do it when you're older. Now I still have a great deal of paperwork to go through and the Tower changes when it has so many students so you're going to have a lot more to explore now. I want you to stay inside the tower though and not to go into the tunnels or onto the roof. Finally if a door is locked then there is a good reason for it." Griffon said and Naruto slowly processed what was said and nodded.

"Okay grandma if it's locked I'll stay out." He said and Griffon nodded and smiled.

"Now run along." She said and he nodded and dashed off. "And try not to get in over your head!" she shouted and heard him give out a laugh. She sighed and wondered how long it would take for him to get bored.

//Four days apparently.// she thought as she caught Naruto trying to prank a whole classroom of students. Not that it wasn't a surprisingly good plan she just didn't think he was ready for the kind of retribution the whole class and teacher would visit on him. "Naruto you realize that I won't protect you if you bring it onto yourself right?" Griffon asked him and he instantly sweatdropped.

"Uh oh." He said and instantly began disarming a crude but for a three year old very impressive trap.

"Still how did you get your hands on that much raw garbage?" Griffon asked and Naruto grinned.

"Found a hidden door with a staircase led down to a stinky pit with HUGE bugs. I was going to lead one in but they were too big to fit. It would have been funny for Thorn to walk into her room and see it eating her bed!" Naruto said and Griffin stared at him for a few moments before laughing herself, albeit very controlled and restrained for a laugh but a laugh regardless.

"Now Naruto... I will teach you how to read basic script so you can find some better use of your time. That and I suppose it's time to introduce you to a few devices in this world. Namely the Television and stereo." She said and Naruto raised an eyebrow at the familiar but never seen words. (In other words he's heard people talk about them but that's it.)

Three more days passed with relatively little incident. Although Naruto had taken up a heart stopping habit of jumping from the library section of his room, down a full ten feet onto his bed which was enchanted to self repair, but the first time Griffon saw it she nearly had a heart attack. Then she spanked him. Hard. What was really disturbing though was although his butt ended up bright red he didn't respond to the pain at all. This caused Griffon to brood on the thought of levelling Konoha for hurting him so much that he had become inured to normal pain.

Then there was more then a small hassle to get him to actually wear something appropriate for the dance. He ended up going in a way that both represented... whoever the hell his father was, most likely a ninja... and Cloud Tower at the same time. He was wearing tuxedo style pants with a Leaf symbol engraved belt buckle holding them up. His miniature combat boots were shined to perfection. He had a white t-shirt on with a black jacket with the silhouette of Cloud Tower in front of a full moon in all its glory. His hair was now silky smooth and shining with a tiny hint of red at the back end. And all that with just one five second application of Alchemy on one kid in his pyjamas and a bed head!

"H-how?" Naruto asked as he suddenly found himself in the gates of Alfea standing beside his grandmother with a great deal of the student body and teachers of Cloud Tower passing them as they stood there.

"Vat? A leeddle magik cach hyu off guarrrd?" Night asked and Naruto slowly nodded. He walked away laughing to himself.

The whole place had a different feel then Cloud Tower. Cloud Tower felt like it was guarding something. Like it could be vicious or graceful depending on what was needed. Alfea on the other hand had this feeling of openness like it wanted people to be there instead of just putting up with them. Although he thought the pale pink walls were a little stupid. He followed her in a little nervously, they entered the dinning area turned ballroom and he was looking around and wondering what was with all the guys in blue and white spandex with capes.

"Grandma, why are they dressed like that? Everyone else has different clothes but they all dress like each other." He said and Griffon nodded.

"It's the uniform. I designed it so that it encourages the students to stay in top shape, the cape is a general distraction that becomes a target so most attacks against them will miss, and it's actually reinforced as well so that it can withstand most normal attacks." Saladin said from behind them causing Naruto to jump in surprise and Griffin to sigh. She knew the man was a powerful wizard but he had a slight (read HUGE) mischievous streak when not dealing with his own students or official business.

//He's going to get Naruto as a partner in crime the moment he wanders into Red Fountain through the passages.// Griffon thought half amused half exasperated.

"Pleased to meet you lad. I'm Saladin I train the specialists, and before you ask a specialist is someone who uses both weapons and magic. Although they don't learn anything truly powerful until year five, before that they are usually too hot headed to be put on the handle of massive power and they need all that prep time for that brutal year. The basics take that long to marry the arts unless you are a true genius." Saladin said and Griffon raised an eyebrow.

"I see you are as humble as ever." She said and he gave a light laugh.

"You know me, humility personified." He said with a perfectly straight face, not a hint of humour or a lie on it.

"Can you teach me to lie like that?" Naruto asked somehow seeing right through him and Saladin stared at him and laughed. Griffin gave a smile and a soft chuckle herself as Faragonda walked over.

"Perhaps later my boy. I can tell you have a smart head on your shoulders despite it still being so small." Saladin said.

"Welcome to Alfea you two. We really have to keep in closer contact." Faragonda said kindly walking up to them. "And It's nice to meet you in person little one." She said smiling at Naruto who smiled back.

Naruto looked around and felt something. It was like a pulse, like the one at Cloud Tower but it was a little different. "Grandma! There's a beat here too! Like the one home but it's a little faster!" he exclaimed and Saladin Griffon and Faragonda looked at him in worry.

"At first I thought it was a simple attunement to Cloud Tower but he's hearing the pulse of magic of... it." Griffon said. //By the Dragon he's sensing the codex pieces!//

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation somewhere more private." Faragonda said and all three of them immediately ushered Naruto though the halls and sat him down on a bench.

"Naruto you know how the beating of power is louder in some spots then in others?" Griffon asked and he nodded. "That's because they're coming from something hidden in all three of our schools. It's very, very important that you don't tell anyone but me Faragonda and Saladin about it."

"It's very powerful and very dangerous, so much so that we had to break it and hide the pieces. Naruto we don't want to scare you, but some bad people will hurt and kill to get these things. And they'll hurt people who are close to you in order to get you to tell them." Faragonda said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"That said. If you don't talk about it then the bad people don't know you know. You know?" Saladin said and Naruto's eyes widened and nodded.

"So the fact that us three are hiding something stays a secret right? It's important that it is." Faragonda said and Naruto nodded again. "Perfect now let's get back before we're missed." //I'll see if I can have one of the pixies watch over him and help him keep the secret. A great deal is riding on his silence. It would be far to easy for the wrong person to realize that he's feeling a pulse of power through his second aura.// she thought as Naruto ran ahead to get lost in the crowd. Soon all three Points of Magic were alone in the hallway.

"We'll have to speak later in greater privacy, without beating around the bush." Saladin said grimly and both headmistresses nodded. "Furthermore, I believe that the sooner we do something about his second aura the better. There is way too much power concentrated within such a small form for it to be safe."

"I know. I plan to start his magical training as soon as he can understand the basics. I was also provided a scroll for combat techniques and training for the warriors of his father's homeland." Griffon said and Saladin nodded.

"If it's not too much to ask would you mind if I gave him some basic sword instruction? At his age such a thing is 'cool' and will take up a great deal of time as well as keep him out of trouble." Saladin offered and Griffon nodded gratefully just in time to hear a few screams from fairies and the laughter of the specialists and witches. They re-entered the ballroom and saw Naruto laughing with a crowd of people with the punchbowl upside down and on his head with it's contents soaking him to the bone and spreading all over the floor.

"Naruto. What happened?" Griffin asked and Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I wanted a drink and no one would help so I tried to slide it over and slipped and it fell." Naruto said and Faragonda chuckled gently causing him to pout a little.

A wave of her hand later and all the punch was filtered, back in the bowl, on the table and Naruto was clean and picking himself off the floor. "When can I learn magic? Everyone else has it and all I have are these." Naruto said poking his glasses.

"I'll teach you some small tricks but that's all Naruto. Still have fun but stay out of trouble. We're guests here." Griffin said.

"Aww man! Do I have to?" Naruto asked but Griffon could tell he was playing and nodded sternly. "Pleeeeease? Just one little trap?" he asked and she glared. "Uh oh... I better pull apart that one then... nah." Naruto said a glint in his eye telling everyone who could see it he was kidding around, but he was speaking loudly and more then a few people started to keep their eyes open for anything sabotaged.

"Naruto, I said to stay out of trouble." Griffin said.

"I am! I'm just causing it!" Naruto countered.

"That's the same thing." Griffon admonished.

"No, you see nothing troublsing or is it troublin? Hadn't happen to me so not in trouble, just making it!" Naruto replied beaming at his basic logic and getting a laugh from a couple of specialists.

"I'll have to remember that one!" a passing witch said grinning widely.

"By the Dragon..." Saladin said pretending to be exasperated in order for his students to not get any ideas his eyes then snapped up and he looked stern. "If I hear anyone of you boys using that excuse I'll be doubling your training load." He threatened and every specialist nearby suddenly decided that it was uncool to be around there. Saladin looked downwards towards Naruto but he had pulled a disappearing act.

"Oh dear, a mischievous three year old running lose is not a pleasant prospect." Faragonda said and all three of them broke apart to find him. It was Griffin who caught him though after a few minutes. Which was impressive on Naruto's end seeing as he was wearing the glasses which let her track him down with ease.

Sneak Peak.

"It's over old man!" Orochimaru shouted as he stabbed towards Sarutobi's forehead with all three former Hokages barely holding him back. CLANG! He was stopped by a wide flat blade a huge six foot claymore with all sorts of bizarre runes down its length. "How did you get past the barrier brat?" Orochimaru hissed as he put both hands on his sword to try to over power the boy who held him back with the two hundred pound blade and a single albeit shaking arm.

"Oh please, your kiddie barrier's got nothing on hellfire. " Naruto retorted grinning.

"Regardless you will die with the old man then. You're outnumbered two to one, and your arm is giving way." Orochimaru said confidently as he slowly forced the boy with both red and blond hair back a bit.

"Pfft, there's three problems with that. One, I'm right handed." He said bracing the huge blade with his right arm and stopping Orochimaru on the spot." Two, I've faced and decimated armies before. Two to one Odds are nothing." He smirked and grinned cheekily at the ANBU who were still stuck outside the barrier. "Three, I'm better then you." Naruto said comfortably as he forced Orochimaru back with pure strength and left behind an afterimage as he cleaved overhead followed through ripping through the Second Hokage dispelling him, tearing though three feet of roof tiles and then Orochimaru's left leg and arm in one blinding and brutal movement.

It looked over as soon as it began but then Orochimaru's mouth expanded and he barfed up a perfectly healthy version of himself and the Kusanagi flew backwards and into his waiting hand as he brushed his slime covered hair out of his eyes. Naruto gave out a piercing whistle as he swung his sword over his shoulders. "Damn! That's something else. Let's see how many times you can pull that off." He said excitedly as he cracked his neck and Orochimaru got into a ready stance. The fun had just begun.

Scene Cut

Quick Info

There's been some question about ages so I'll fill you guys in. Naruto is as old as the majority of the Winx Girls and is one year younger then Stella and three years younger then the Trix. The above scene either takes place at least after season one of Winx so his trips to Konoha will be for good reasons so he stays in contact there, it helps with his Ninja training.


	3. Hellfire and Chakra

"Must I constantly repeat myself with the disclaimers? Is it not obvious I do not own either of these series?" Kytranis asks staring right at you his right eyebrow raised. Suddenly the wall behind him shattered.

"You won't own anything creative when I'm done with you!" a woman shouted and Kytranis ducked quickly as a long bladed polearm cleaved the air where his neck was a millisecond ago. It did however slice away a tiny bit of hair showing that it was razor sharp. The direction was quickly reversed and he jumped over and onto the glaive this time he gave a vicious right kick as he pulled a punching dagger out of his black leather trench coat and sent the woman flying. She still held onto the glaive though.

She shot out of the dust and through a window falling to the streets below. She was wearing a skin tight outfit with a baggy set of cargo pants and combat boots. Her long black hair flowed in the wind as she righted herself in midair, caught a lamppost and swung upright to land on it like a cat. Kytranis noted this and frowned. He sheathed his Katar and jumped down vanishing into shadow then reappearing just above a lamppost and landing on it like a gargoyle. He was in baggy tan cargo pants with leather boots and belt both black and a dark red turtleneck. His long red hair was tied back in a loose ponytail that splayed all over his back.

"Who the hell are you? And what oh so brilliant thought had you attack me head on?" Kytranis asked standing upright, his grey-green eyes regarding his opponent.

"I am the Anti-Muse! The bane of artists everywhere, and you demon caller are on my hit list!" she said and jumped forwards her glaive ready to take his head.

"Hmph, pathetic." Kytranis said as she got closer and when it looked like she was about to connect he vanished again but this time tendrils of energy lashed out and a few of them carved into her one of them nicking her cheek.

"My Face! How dare you, you, you, AUTHOR SCUM!!" She screamed as she barely landed on the post.

"Bite me psycho!" Kytranis shouted from above having teleported straight up. He threw a bolt of reddish green energy which she dodged by jumping backwards across the street to another lamppost, but as she did so a transport truck passed by below and Kytranis shot a metal dart that expanded to a spear and nailed the Anti-Muse to the truck by her pants with her being slung over the back screaming all sorts of unprintable things as she was carried away.

He watched with calm detachment until she was out of sight then breathed a sigh of relief, he then turned to face the reader, revealing a very faint scar on his chin, black eyebrows, a soulpatch and shadowed eyes. "Sorry about the delay folks enjoy the story." (The Anti-Muse Idea comes from Tselsebar author of the wotch spinoff Cheer!)

"Speech"

//Thoughts//

**Magic!**

Story!

Naruto was humming softly to himself as he put the finishing touches on his latest creation. A little going away present to Thorn, and payback for that nasty cut on his right knee. It had been a real hassle to tag those Giant Roach Spiders but he now had a baker's dozen ready to summon if any magic was used in the proximity of the seal he just finished. It was hidden under Thorn's bed and it was her last night here. He smiled fondly as he remembered the sum total of damage he had caused her so far and how vicious her retaliations were, they constantly took the war to a new level whenever they could. Naruto would tar and feather her as she walked into a crowded classroom and she'd give him a wedgie with a whole tree during lunch for the whole school to see. Just thinking about it brought about phantom pains in his butt.

But this was the crème de la crème. Naruto had finally figured out some basic runic magic, now it wasn't supposed to be used for transporting living creatures but no one would miss those spiders. He knew that there was a good chance they would die and only pieces of them would be summoned but hey what a way to catch her off guard! He snuck out of her room and dashed down the halls to the library where he had a small hidey hole that he kept one of the walking eyes tied up for his personal use. **"Invaros Occularis."** Naruto commanded and he saw his hideaway from a birds eye view in the orb.

He lightly poked the orb and rolled it inside the eye lid so that he moved the viewpoint. After about a minute he was in the hall just outside Thorn's room, he wasn't going to move the viewpoint in there because doing so would activate the seal. What he didn't see was that Thorn had detected the scrying and was tracing it back to him.

"Gotcha ya little pain in the ass!" Thorn shouted as she dragged him with a barbed vine out of his haven, Naruto wasted no time and slipped a three pronged kunai out of his pocket and sliced the living cord but to no avail and he was quickly hog tied and being held up gnawing at the vine and futilely trying to saw through it. "Alright tiny what did you do to my room this time!?" Thorn demanded shaking him violently. Naruto started looking a little green and his cheeks bulged a bit. "Oh hell no!" she half shouted dropping and untangling him in a bare moment and Naruto hit the ground running, pocketed the kunai and dodged away from her and behind a shelf right away all in about two and a half seconds.

He grabbed control of his breathing and went quiet as he climbed upwards on top of the shelf as Thorn turned the corner and was now hunting him. He slipped off his badly tied shoes. (He was still learning to do that right) and tucked them under his left arm. He dashed forwards quietly and leaped onto the next shelf and kept going. //Have to hide.// he thought and he bit into his shoelaces to hold them and slid down the bookshelf on the far side of the searching Thorn and landed with barely a sound. He slipped them on and dashed across his legs pumping and slid on his knees under a desk just in time to avoid Thorn spotting him as she came out running. She checked under a nearby desk and Naruto used it to dash to one closer to her and she rushed to one far away. He used this to dash to one nearly at the archway and as she checked another desk he dashed out and down the hall.

He made good time then climbed up into a window sill and ran forwards dashing straight up until he grabbed the curtain and his arms and legs really getting a workout climbed up and he slowly moved behind the curtain ten feet off the ground. He waited for a full three minutes his arms burning but almost sighed with relief as he heard Thorn rush past almost baying for his blood and when he couldn't hear her anymore he slid down and stepped out. "Phew." He said holding his right hand over his chest. //Better go before she doubles back.// he thought and he ran to the wall across from him and tapped on the stones until he came across one that sounded a little different. He pushed it in and the whole wall followed and split into two and he squeezed in through the crack and pushed the stone out from the inside to seal it up again.

He dashed down the dark hallway his glasses being the only thing letting him find his way through their night vision. "What always gets me is that without going up or down or having any magic used this hallway connects two other hallways three floors apart." Naruto said to himself as he reached the other door. "That and its way, way too short to connect to hallways on opposite parts of the tower." He mused as he pushed the stone on the wall to open it up and he squeezed through then closed it behind him.

"Still there's no way she could get around as fast as me. The wall halls don't make much sense but they always get you there fast." He said as he stepped into his room and slid the bar across the bottom of it just in case. //I've never, ever hidden from her in my room. So she'll never ever look here.// he thought as he crawled onto his bed to simply recline. He sighed and looked up. "Oh man!" he exclaimed as he spotted Thorn leaning over the railing casually with an eyebrow raised at him.

"Just what are you trying to pull? Tell me and you get away scot free." She said and Naruto grinned not sensing any lies.

"There's a summoning glyph under your bed. Pillow area, it's tied to twelve of those giant Cockroach Spiders in the garbage area. It's real sensitive so any magic will set it off, it's only in chalk though so a quick wipe will take care of it." Naruto explained and Thorn nodded and jumped down landing beside him causing him to fly upwards and she caught him.

"Well I'm going to make you clean it then flare some power, because frankly... I don't trust you." She said and Naruto chuckled. They had a very well known rivalry with their escalating prank and vengeance war. "You know the only reason I'm not throwing you out a window for this is because you kept this place interesting." Thorn said evenly as she walked up the stairs towards her room.

"That and if you did that Grandma would turn you into a slug and feed you to a toad." Naruto replied and Thorn paled a little.

"That too." She said and Naruto cackled. "Alright monkey boy, if I see anything start to trash my room it'll be you they start trashing." Thorn threatened as she shoved Naruto under the bed and he wiped away the seal in a second.

"Alright its done can I go now?" Naruto asked crawling out.

"Flare your mana then yea." Thorn ordered and Naruto concentrated for a moment. A huge surge of power pulsed outwards, it was mostly red but it looked like it was tied up with blue energy. Thorn waited a minute and nothing happened. "Alright now get out." She said carrying him to the hallway and dropping him on his butt before slamming the door.

"Yea, I'm bored." Naruto said as he pulled out a slip of paper and a pencil and quickly remade the seal. He folded it into a paper airplane and went to the central staircase and simply tossed it not carrying where it landed and he sat down and reclined on a bench and chuckled when he heard some very girly and very freaked out screams.

"Zat izz your work ya?" Night asked looking over the railing and snickering, his sudden appearance didn't even faze Naruto, he was used to it. "Hyu gut lucky, ze Roaches vere all sommuned alive." He said chuckling. "Hyu know dis vun is only so powerful because ze girls are all afraid. Zey could eazily squash them but zey are too busy scrrreaming. Zere vill be many delicious dreamz tonight." Naruto decided to climb up and watch over the railing his feet kicking a couple inches off the ground.

"You were planning to do that to my room? Whoa." Thorn noted walking up behind them. "Glad I'm leaving tomorrow I don't want to see you even try to top that." She said as one witch got wise and used a sonic scream to crush one only to get splattered with its goopy purple innards. Naruto chuckled watching them, the teacher E was just laughing at the sight of this having tweaked her aura ever so slightly to scare off the ten foot bugs.

"So any guess on how long until they get them all? I say ten minutes." Naruto said grinning.

"Zevon." Night replied and grinned as one girl actually fainted.

"Twelve, it's a second year class." Thorn finished as she leaned into the railing and laughed a few times at the misfortune of the younger girls. A full nine minutes later the last Roach was dealt with by it being hurled in the empty space that would drop the thing about seventy floors down and into the entrance way, about ten seconds later there was a crunch and a few screams down below.

"Nut's shoulda made a bet." Naruto grumped realizing he was closest.

Night laughed "Vell az dey say seeing your rear is always clear." He said and Thorn smacked him in the back of the head.

"You stupid Alp! Its Hindsight is perfectly clear. How the hell did you get a job teaching?" Thorn demanded.

"Zat would be my dassing guud looks." Night boasted holding his chin and grinning.

"In other words Grandma felt bad for you." Naruto said and Night shot him a betrayed look as Thorn laughed.

"He's got you dead to rights there!" she exclaimed.

"Hmph! Obviouzly you cheeldren do not know 'ow to apprrreciate true beauty. Hye take my leave of you!" Night said and he turned into a mini gargoyle and landed on the railing and dived but had to dodge a lougie of dark blue almost black fire.

"Missed, damn." Naruto muttered then far below there was a scream. "Who'd I hit?" he wondered, then shrugged. "Don't care. Time to play with fire." He said, it was kinda routine for him at this point to practice a couple of hours every day with using his hellfire. It had started a few days after his fifth birthday which was somehow on the Day of the Rose which was the realm of Magix's versions of mother's day. He had gotten into a scrape where he had gotten caught trying to slip a skin absorbed laxative into her sheets so that she'd crap the bed and was being held up by his ankles by a none to pleased vine that kept snapping at him. He felt a pressure building in between his eyes and he shouted causing the thing to be burnt to a crisp in an instant but he got knocked out landing two feet onto a stone floor head first.

He yawned casually as he walked at his own pace to one of the gym. He figured it would be empty around now and if not he'd use who was in as target practice. In Cloud Tower a person had to grow up fast, there was very little room for coddling here, sure if he was really and truly in pain or trouble he'd get more then enough slack and comfort to pick himself up, but outside of that they weren't giving him much wiggle room. Yet he was actively encouraged to be as clever, devious, and downright nasty as possible. He could curb it of course but he usually had to up the ante more then anything.

"Empty, nuts no target practice." Naruto said entering the large room. "If this place wasn't self repairing I'd bet it'd be nothing but scorch marks left right and centre." He muttered as he conjured a hand full of dark blue fire with crimson veins and he hurled it he grinned then decided to try the spell he thought up. **"Vulpes Volpus Flamma!!"** (Fox Flame) he chanted and a spiral of his dark fire rose up and formed a five foot high two tailed fox made of fire that ran forwards and then blew up with enough force to nearly send Naruto flying backwards.

"Yea I think it's strong enough. For now." He panted lying on his back as the charred and broken pieces of the stands flew back together and the charcoal reverted to the polished oak and stone. "I've been working on a signature attack for months and it's finally strong enough and cool enough. Maybe I need something to protect me now?" he wondered out loud. He pondered for a minute, "I'll ask Grandma she'll know." He decided and he ran to her office as fast as he could dodging around anyone in his way and nearly crashing into a few.

"Heygrandmacanyouteachmehowtofly?!" Naruto asked at hyper speed as he rushed in.

Griffin blinked at this large change of pace. "Naruto I'm currently in conference with Faragonda and Saladin can you come back in say thirty minutes?" she asked and Naruto scratched his head.

"That's half an hour right?" he asked and she nodded. "Kay! See you then!" he said rushing out. It took him three minutes to get to his room which was normally a ten minute walk away and he immediately went to the stereo that was right beside his dresser and pressed play. Immediately a huge amount of Techno music blared out of the speakers and they could be soon identified as Waka Laka the extended version. (I don't own that either.)

This was one of the places in Cloud Tower Naruto felt absolutely sure about, what he was sure about was that it was his and his alone. Even his Grandma asked permission before coming in! He could play whatever music he wanted as loud as he wanted and the only things he wasn't allowed to do were dangerous things. He had promised not to do them so that he could really just cut back and relax in the room. He noticed the time was three twenty in the afternoon so he figured when it was ten to four he'd go see his grandma. He rushed up the stairs and to a small study desk with a large comfortable chair and plopped down. He unrolled the scroll he got from Konoha, most of his memories but of an old man who was like a grandpa were fading, he figured he should visit sooner or later. So he doesn't forget.

He had found out that by rubbing a little bit of blood on a certain part it made another scroll pop out. The last one had all those three pronged kunai in them as well as instructions that went way over his head. //Let's see the last one then.// he thought figuring that he got it backwards before and unsealed the last one first. He was right.

"Chakra basics? The Beginner's Guide to the Ninja? Kunai and You? What the hell self help books for assassins?" he said out loud. "Well this could be cool, I guess ninja's are like invincible shadow warriors right? The only time you know they're there is if they've already stabbed you... AWESOME!!" he shouted and he hurled himself over the railing and landed on his butt on the bed and bounced to the edge in a seating position. "All right! Perfect 10!" he said gleefully. ".........Hunh?" he asked when he realized his Grandma wasn't beating down the door to give him a talking to. "Wow she really is busy." He said in realization.

//Alright so what's this Chakra stuff?// he thought as he cracked open the book he brought down and started reading. There were a lot of pictures so it was obviously geared towards someone a little older then him if not the same age. He didn't even notice the song end and silence descend he didn't even notice the time anymore as he devoured the material. About fifty pages in he sat up and tried meditating to feel his Chakra and he got a huge amount. It felt a little like his mana but different. Where his mana was a blazing inferno that warmed him up and set his mind afire the Chakra felt like electricity and smoke all around him but giving a tingling sensation. "Wow, two types of power. Awesome." He said giddily. //Now what can I use this stuff for?// he thought as he picked it up again but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Naruto? Something hold you up?" Griffin asked and it was then he noticed the time.

"Oh crap! Sorry Grandma I started on those Chakra books and got caught up!" Naruto shouted rushing to the door and almost tripping over his laces as he did.

"That's alright and it's good that your doing something productive with your time. Incidentally there was an outbreak of Spider Roaches at classroom 486 and it had a suspicious lack of evidence towards anyone, meaning it had your fingerprints all over it." Griffon said and Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Think I need to leave a mark? I mean mine is that it can't be tracked back to me, except by you grandma." Naruto asked a little guiltily.

"Actually I'd like to congratulate you on a job well done, that prank has given a few teachers ideas on how to instruct students to be passively aware of their surroundings so that they may not be caught off guard." Griffon explained smiling.

"Um...? Thanks?" Naruto said confused about the word passively and was wondering if he was being scolded. He shrugged it off. "Anyways grandma I finished it! A big powerful fox of hellfire! But I think I should get something to keep me safe now. I don't think all fights will end with one attack unless they're really weak or I catch them off guard." Naruto explained and Griffon who smiled and nodded. "I was thinking maybe you could help me since it took months to get the Fox Flame working and A LOT of witches can fly so I was wondering if you could teach me how?" he asked and Griffon smiled.

"May I come in?" She asked and Naruto stepped out of her way to let her in. "The thing is Naruto is that many personal things such as flying, although very common to magic users are done in unique ways. I for instance use invisible spirits to carry me, while your friend Thorn prefers not to fly at all but when she does she creates winglike plants that allow her to move at great speeds, unfortunately her finesse is lacking so she doesn't dare use it in tight spaces." Griffon explained and Naruto thought carefully.

"So.... how can you fly with fire then?" Naruto asked thinking hard.

"There are two ways off the top of my head. One is you make small explosions under your feet to throw you through the air very quickly, this can be dangerous though. The other one is to conjure fire under your feet to stand on and walk and run in the air. You can also surround your entire body with fire to carry you around very fast and with good control. But... you have hellfire instead of normal fire, it's very dangerous and may burn you. Promise me you'll be very, very careful. Can you do that Naruto?" she asked and Naruto looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"If it's too hot I'll stop." He said nodding and she smiled.

"Good boy..." she said ruffling his hair then sighed. "You have so much of your mother in you... it helps the pain of knowing she's gone." Griffon said.

"I never knew mommy, you're the only mommy I have Grandma." Naruto said somewhat shyly and was quickly wrapped up in a hug.

"Thank you. Now you stay out of trouble... you can cause it but don't get in it." she said and Naruto smiled broadly at her, the flash of logic he had as a three year old had practically become his creed since, much to the terror and dismay of many new students who were his favourite victims. He was well known to utterly embarrass and terrify with traps that were bloody layered, if you dodged one you were led right into a worse and worse one. If you managed to get by them all Naruto would drill you on exactly how you did it and wouldn't bugger off until he figured out what he did wrong. Most told him just to get him to shut up and go away, by consequence he was getting scary good at trapping people, as three witches who had to replace all their clothing before they even got to their dorm rooms at the start of the year could attest.

"Now if you need me I'll be in my office but remember to knock next time. There are a lot of dangerous things in there." She said and Naruto nodded. A few moments later he was alone again.

"Alright blow things up under my feet. Sounds easy." He said and he concentrated a lot of power just under his heels and a few seconds later "YEAOOOOOWCH!!!!" he screamed as the hellfire burnt right through the shoes without even melting them and flash fried the bottoms of his feet. He panted wide eyed for a minute in pain. The door flew open revealing his grandmother wide eyed with worry.

"Naruto! What happened!?" She demanded as she cast a quick healing spell that took away his pain and reduced the swelling and burns to a slightly sore pair of feet with a nasty sunburn.

"I tried flying but the fire's too hot! It went right through my shoes without even melting them!" he exclaimed as she picked him up and set him gently in bed.

"Hmm... Naruto conjure a ball of flame." She said and Naruto did so and a second later a baseball sized dark blue fireball was floating a good two inches above his outstretched hand.

**"ostendo sum vestri specialis"** (reveal your secrets) she intoned and closed her eyes as information poured in. "So that's it. Naruto, your hellfire is as cold as it can get. It can only be used to attack and spells that are outside your natural element will take a very long time to learn, especially at your age. On the up side even beings normally immune to fire attacks are going to be badly burnt by your power. So... I'm sorry to say you might never be able to fly." Griffon said sadly.

"What!? But, but... what about the way faeries do it?" Naruto asked grasping at straws.

"They grow wings by powering up. Witches, Wizards and Warlocks don't power up but never power down. So... no wings for you sorry." She said and Naruto sighed and pouted a little. "Hey don't give up, maybe those Catra or is it Chinka? Those scrolls and books might be able to help you. It'll probably more then compensate for flying." She said and Naruto brightened.

"Alright then! I better get back to it!" he cheered and Griffon chuckled as she handed him the books near the foot of the bed. "Now stay in here, I want you off your feet as much as possible." She ordered and Naruto nodded. "Now for the rest of the day, don't cause trouble." She said and she put her hand on his shoulder and used alchemy to change his clothing into pyjamas with a fox design.

"Damnit, no fun for me." Naruto pouted getting a laugh.

"Just stay in bed scamp." She said and laughed lightly as he stuck his tongue out at her. A few moments later he was alone in his bed.

"All right then. Where was I? Right basic chakra practice, I can stick stuff to my skin? Cool, maybe I can stick myself to heavy things or use this to stand upside down on roofs or something?" he asked reading through. About ten minutes later he thought he had an idea about what to do. He took the Kunai and You book and put his hand on the centre of the cover so it couldn't reach the edge and focused, it was hard for him to pull his mana away but after a minute he had a good chunk of chakra in his palm and fingertips and he lifted. "Oh that's so cool!" he exclaimed and dove back into the book. About an hour later a thought crossed his head. Testing it he crawled out of his blankets and stuck his hand against the wall using as much chakra as possible, he was glad to know the difference between chakra and mana so he could separate them, like he guessed it stuck and he smiled widely.

He stuck his other hand a little up and used his chakra into his knees so that soon he was crawling up the walls, he laughed and lost his grip, luckily falling on the bed when he thought of all the new dimensions he could add to his pranks and escape routes with this. He then slowly but surely started getting the grasp of wall crawling then above his bed he nervously stood up while upside down and after a few moments started to take a few steps. Then the door opened revealing Griffon with a tray of food. "Naruto! When I said to stay in bed I meant it, you can defy physics without magic later right now your feet need to heal!" Griffin said and Naruto walked down and into his bed.

"Sorry!" he said sheepishly.

"Anyways I have your supper here." she said laying it across his lap when he was under the blankets again. He tore into the meal ravenously, "That was an interesting trick you were using was it that... ah Chakra? At work?" Griffon asked and Naruto nodded. "Well tomorrow you can get at it. But stay in bed today." Griffon ordered and Naruto reluctantly nodded. He finished quietly pouting a little at being confined to his bed. "Don't give me that look young man, if you leave the bed for any reason outside the bathroom I will find out. I'll be watching." Griffon promised and he pouted even more. "You can't guilt me, you know that." She said.

"Never hurts to try." Naruto replied getting a snort from his grandmother.

"Just remember I can see you at any time." Griffon said and Naruto sighed and nodded. "You get better now." She said kissing him on the forehead and taking the tray away.

"Eww! Grandma! What was that for?!" Naruto asked wiping at his forehead as Griffin left laughing to herself. Naruto sighed and picked up his book on chakra again still rubbing the spot where he was kissed. "I hope it doesn't leave a mark, no one would ever let me forget it!" he muttered to himself.

"So... chakra has elemental types but... they're not in this book. Nuts there things called... tenkotsu? Tenketsu? Tenketsu points that can be attacked to block the flow of chakra and there's even a whole fighting style based around it called the Juken. Sounds weak. I mean there's a lot more then chakra out there, even if my tenkusto or whatever are blocked I'll just burn 'em black with hellfire. I don't think they can stop mana without using some." He mused, then spit a little hellfire out of his mouth in boredom.

"I hate being stuck in one spot." He said with a sigh. He flopped back onto his pillows and stared at the ceiling knowing full well his Grandma had an eye on him at all times. "Hmm, chakra and mana. Two types of power... can they mix? ...! Yea! That'd be so cool maybe I can mix them!" he thought excitedly and he tried it right away trying to put an even amount of chakra and mana into the same spot. The end result was a light blue and orange fire that danced in the palm of his hand. "Hmm... maybe." He said and he reached up and pulled himself up using the fire.

"Naruto! Stay in bed!" Griffin's voice snapped and Naruto let go and went back into the blankets. He panted a little, it took a lot out of him to mix mana and chakra. He reclined and then heard the familiar pulse of power. He hadn't noticed it in a long time, it was just that familiar to him.

//Hmm, that power is from something called the codex. It's supposed to be so strong that even in four pieces it's that strong. It was hidden in some place called Domino which was a paradise buts now supposed to be a wasteland.// he thought remembering all the times he eavesdropped on his grandmother. //On a planet called Earth something... or someone holding something called the Dragon Fire is hidden. ...I wonder if Dragon Fire is like my Hellfire?// he pondered then shrugged mentally not really noticing that his body was dropping off to sleep. //And grandma talks about three witches like their the worst people imaginable... ... ... what makes them worse from others? And which three are the bad ones...?// he thought before darkness overcame him and he was fast asleep.

Author Notes

There is nothing official for pairings but due to Naruto not spending too much time in Konoha it would be a little stupid for him to be paired with a girl there.


	4. Hornet's Nest

"Come on! This is a fanfiction I obviously don't own this!" Kytranis exclaimed, he then looked left and right in a paranoid manner. "Hunh... that anti-muse freak attacked me during the disclaimer last time... I'd better be on my guard from now until the end of the Author Notes then." Kytranis said fingering a small dart.

"Speech"

//thoughts//

**Supernatural Shenanigans**

Story!

Naruto was walking around and randomly sniffing the roses that were decorating Cloud Tower. That and watching the long, long trains of thorny vines that threatened to skin your arms if you swung them too widely. "Half the fun is hearing the new girls scream when they brush against the roses. Nothing better then some terror and I really am innocent, the looks I get without even having to earn them... Ah bliss." Naruto remarked in a light hearted tone earning the ire of many of the first year witches around him. //Looks like no one here is on good terms with their... mothers...// Naruto thought his smile falling.

"Hmm... Day of the Rose... my birthday too, always so awkward." He muttered out loud, the Day of the Rose was alway awkward at Cloud Tower. You could count on one hand the amount of witches who were on good terms with their mothers, it was a place where most of the students were mostly at odds with their whole family. Witches, Wizards, and all human based magic users including fairy's came from the same genetic stock. Yet being a witch or warlock was a badge of shame. The three schools of magic's whole point was to educate and train the three types of magic users with no traditional tutoring. Wizards have Masters and Apprentices, Warlocks have Cabals, and so on and so forth. There are so many things to cover that typically take a ten year apprenticeship had to be done en-masse, as such many students eventually became teachers. Naruto was to give a no questions asked six month leniency period where he wasn't allowed to prank new teachers.

"So it's a break day..." he muttered bored. There was basically no planning to it and things just happened. Either Naruto or Griffin would come up with something and it would be followed through. Or something would just come up and they'd roll with it. "Hmm? Where's everyone goin?" he asked as a large group of witches left with a purpose, he was at the entrance level which was floor fifty.

"Big race in Magix apparently it's gonna be an annual thing now." One of them said as she passed and Naruto smiled. He'd found something to do. He ran up a nearby wall and used his chakra to launch himself into the air and used that to jump up the massive central spiral staircase and up the centre of it. It was often used for flying students but like Naruto was gonna let that stop him. He still couldn't stick to things softer then stone, that required a finesse he lacked, he preferred to go in blasting with extreme force and prejudice, one time he had pulsed so much force into his chakra into the stone that he cracked the wall and launched himself off. Still he learned how to do chakra jumps off that.

He reached her office door rather quickly and decided to knock, he had in the past interrupted a lot of things and learned quite a bit from them but... it was dangerous knowledge. He had learned just last year that both the Dragon's Fire and the Codex were massive power sources and amplifiers that in the wrong hands would spell DISASTOR. The Dragon's fire was in the form of a girl's magic from what Naruto had learned and he still didn't have any idea what to look for but pure power from the codex. The three witches were the reincarnations of three witches who spearheaded the destruction of Domino while trying to steal the Dragon's Fire but they were thwarted by both the Royal Family and the Three Points of Magic including his grandmother who had at first been on their side. He knocked on it a couple of times.

"Hmm where did these manners come from? I'm sure I didn't teach you many." Griffin said from behind him causing him to jump with a shout of surprise.

"GAH! H-how do you keep getting behind me?! How do you keep on cloaking your mana and chakra!?" Naruto demanded panting and holding his heart.

"You've been leaving your books on chakra lying around, they're a rather interesting read as Chakra can amplify mana yet gives out its own unique pulse of power. For me suppressing it comes hand in hand with possessing it." Griffin said and smiled at the look Naruto gave her. It was rare for this kid to be caught off guard so it was funny when he was.

"A-anyways I learned there is a race today in Magix and I thought we could go and watch it. Maybe mess with a few heads while there, rig the race and make a killing at the bets." Naruto explained and Griffin raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize the race is for charity." Griffin stated and Naruto furrowed his brow.

"Nut's hard to enjoy a day without causing some chaos. Maybe we can mix something in?" Naruto asked and Griffin nodded.

"Yes actually. I was thinking that we could visit that Konoha place, cause some trouble. Lay a rose on your mother's grave." She said winding down a little and Naruto nodded sombrely. "Also before we start I'm sure you noticed that your hair colour has been turning to red at the roots and how your whisker marks have vanished correct?" She asked and Naruto nodded. "That's because for a long time you held a second soul within your own. This soul was very evil and very powerful but it was sealed up so tight that when you started using its power..."

"My Hellfire!"

"Yes your hellfire does indeed come from the beast. Yet its power turned to mana and chakra equally is yours now. It's increased your natural healing to the point of regeneration and it's woken up some more of your mother's blood. So without it around the whisker marks are gone, and with your mother's blood your hair is turning red." Griffin explained and Naruto was wide eyed.

"So what was my original mana type then?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm not sure but it actually seems to empower your hellfire, meaning that it can be one of several things. Plants, wind, oil, or even normal fire or a natural hellfire despite its rarity." Griffin listed and Naruto thought.

"So instead of Mana and Chakra I have two of each? How do I pull them apart?!" Naruto asked and Griffin smiled gently.

"Naruto when you use your magic how does it feel?" Griffin asked and Naruto thought.

"Like I'm pulling huge power from inside myself, it's a rush of energy and a heat that moves through me like fluid fire, same for my chakra." Naruto mused.

"Your natural mana should feel like it's always been there and you're not pulling it to hard, let it flow gently." She instructed and Naruto frowned in thought then did as instructed for a bit Naruto looked like he was slowly dancing while constipated, this entertainment went on for about five minutes before Naruto hmmd. "Something wrong?"

"Yea, I can feel my natural mana but not touch it. I found my natural chakra too and I think I can grab that, it feels more cool and fast, very fast and it moves real easy too." Naruto explained and Griffin nodded sagely.

"I think your natural chakra is wind based then instead of the demonic chakra you've been using all along. It should be a lot less powerful but a lot easier to control." Griffin explained and Naruto nodded. "Anyways you start practicing with your natural chakra. Most people can't use mana until they're about sixteen so it's no real surprise you can't use your natural mana yet.

"But I can use mana!" Naruto protested and he got a finger flick to the forehead.

"Pay closer attention! You haven't used your 'natural' mana yet, you've been using the demon's mana though and its chakra. But you have to learn to use your own power, the only reason you've gotten away with so many magic based pranks all these years was because only a handful of students believe that it's even possible for you to use mana. Stick to learning chakra right now, you have two sources of it so that's twice as much work." She said and he pouted. "But it's more then twice the payback for the work. If you have options you can keep going no matter what. Now we leave in a few hours get some practice in." Griffin said and Naruto did a complete one eighty and was grinning foxily at her.

"Alright! I'm on it!" he shouted and dashed off using a mostly demonic chakra but pushing more of his natural chakra in by the second although he was out of sight in just such an increment of time.

Three hours later.

"So have you actually gotten something down yet?" Griffin asked expecting the answer to be no.

"Yea actually I did." Naruto bragged and she shot him a look. "Well I already know how to move my chakra around and force it out and I got to thinking since I can spit hellfire why not wind? So I spin my natural chakra in my mouth in a circle then spit out the whole thing, it keeps going until it runs out of power or hits something and when it hits something WOOOSH!! Huge blast of wind! And if someone's got me pinned they only think its a little spit then woosh I send them for a hard flight!" Naruto explained and Griffin smiled gently remembering where he coined the term hard flight. It came from his attempts to mix chakra with mana to fly, the control sucked and without protection he was shot around like a pinball and was mercifully knocked out after his mana and chakra went wild cutting the flow and dropping him... twenty stories the new nurse Madam Cross had caught him and brought him to the infirmary. He had moaned that it was a hard flight and it stuck.

"Well I'm certain you can have some fun with it while we're at Konoha, and remember. Konoha wasn't always kind to you, I know you don't remember any of it but the Hokage but he was one of the few people that treated you like a human in a city of thousands. You will have few friends there, do, not, get, caught." Griffin said and Naruto nodded and she turned to start the incantation to go through dimensional barriers.

"Um, grandma? Before we go I got you this." Naruto said and she turned and saw him holding a single red rose in full bloom with the thorns removed. "After all... you're the only mother I have..." Naruto said blushing a little as he handed it to her and was pulled in a hug.

"Thank you... now lets lay one at Karoline's grave." Griffin said and Naruto nodded sombrely and he held onto her waist tightly as she chanted and in a flash of green light they were gone.

Konoha

"Wow that was cool! Can you teach me that?" Naruto asked as they arrived at an alleyway just out of sight.

"When you're older, but it seems we have arrived during a party." Griffin noted.

"Yes the Kyuubi festival, in celebration of the day Naruto's father defeated the beast." A wizened voice said behind them and a shot of darkness in its direction and a breath of hellfire later that part of the alleyway was clear, if partially melted. "Well that was just plain rude Naruto, I see you take after your grandmother." Sarutobi said now behind them

"How did you find us so quickly? With mana it's no real challenge but... by the dragon... you're a sorcerer." Griffin said slowly coming to a realization and Sarutobi grinned and shook his head.

"Architect, I create magical items but I was never very good more of a hobbyist then anything. Jutsu's and strategy were always my area of expertise." Sarutobi admitted.

"So why not sell them use them to make yourself rich Old Man?" Naruto asked unknowingly using his old nickname for the vaguely familiar Hokage who smiled kindly.

"This world, my children and grandchildren included aren't ready for what I stumbled upon. Mana is too powerful for these people, I could unleash the ley lines and bathe this world in power, but if such a thing was done civilisation would rip itself apart. War, Famine, Pestilence, and Genocide would become commonplace and I'd rather not see that happen. I've long sealed it to slowly release itself instead of a large barrage, the only way to unleash it all at once require either a literal unlimited amount of chakra or a archmage's level of mana." Sarutobi said calmly and Griffin smiled, far too many times in history were entire worlds reduced to the stone age due to a sudden influx of magic, all too often the wrong people got a hold of it first and used everything to crush everyone else until war would break out literally everywhere. It had happened on Gaia where the supercontinent of Magix with its capital was located, despite it being millennia ago horror stories were still being told about when magic just swept in unexpectedly.

"Old Man were you born in Magix?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi shook his head.

"It would be easier to say I stumbled into it and was lost for a week until I met my master. She taught me everything and by the time I found my way home I was a fully fledged Architect." Sarutobi admitted. "I'd even wager it would take all three of the former Kage's to so much as hold me back nowadays and they'd have to be in their primes. Not like that could happen though." He said comfortably without a trace of boasting.

"Interesting I suppose that's how you sensed my use of magic all those years ago and knew to bring the scroll with you." Griffin mused.

"Anyways I'm not sure why your two are here but it's good to see you regardless." Sarutobi said gently and he vanished in swirl of leaves.

"Well now that we have the local's blessing let's go." Griffin said and Naruto nodded, it didn't take Griffin much to find the location of the graveyard and they walked up to the headstone and Naruto laid a single de-thorned rose on the grave.

"Hey mom." He said softly not really knowing anything else to say. //Man this is awkward.//

"Hello Karoline, it's been far too long. I'm sorry we could not make amends before your passing but I'm sure you'll be glad to know that I'm taking good care of your son and he has all of your spirit, and more." Griffin said smiling, despite her self control tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "I miss you so much, my little girl. Perhaps if I'd been there more, or tried to understand you better you wouldn't have run away and lost your life." She said a couple of her tears falling onto the headstone as Naruto comforted her. "Then again..." she said drying her eyes. "If you hadn't I would not have been made a grandmother to such an interesting child. You can rest peacefully knowing that I fully intend to help him live a long and good life." Griffin said and Naruto hugged her a little tighter, she focused a bit of mana into the rose Naruto had laid down and it rooted to form a small bed of roses over Karoline's grave.

"Now let's go Naruto, I'm sure your mother wouldn't want us weeping over her grave and getting a cold. She loved life far too much for something such as that." Griffin said and she started to lead Naruto away who quickly bowed to the grave as they left.

"If I may Lady Griffin there are a few things I'd like to discuss with you." Sarutobi said causing Naruto to jump in shock.

"What the hell?! I know grandma can sneak up on me but you too?! Good grief!" Naruto panted as both adults smiled in amusement.

"So Milady can you trust Naruto to stay out of trouble why we speak of certain... significant events pertaining to him." Sarutobi said and Griffin sighed.

"He won't get in trouble but he's liable to cause a riot." Griffin said somewhat ruefully as Naruto gave Sarutobi the peace sign.

"Well... that's alright then the ANBU have been sloppy lately. They could use some exercise." Sarutobi said after exhaling from his pipe.

"I assume this business relates to the beast within him?" Griffin said and Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes but it would be best if we spoke in privacy or else the wrong people might overhear us." Sarutobi said and Griffin nodded then turned to Naruto.

"Stick to your creed like glue." She told him seriously and Naruto nodded. "I'll pick you up when I'm done with the Old Man." She said with a grin in her voice and Naruto nodded. "Now stay out of trouble, but make sure to create a good deal of it." Griffin said and at his nod she nodded to Sarutobi who smiled warmly at Naruto and the pair vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Well... there's a party in town, no one knows about mana around here, and I'll be gone in a few hours... HOLY CRAP THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!!!!!! PRANKS ALL AROUND YEEHAW!!!!" He shouted ecstatically woe on Konoha.

Five hundred paint bombs of varying colours turning the Uchiha district into a hippy paradise, Tora the hellcat finding it's way into the Inuzaka kennels, and dozens of ANBU finding their masks glued to their faces later Naruto had stopped to get a bite to eat with some money he swiped from a stiff looking man with lavender eyes, and by some he swiped enough to feed an quartet of starved Akimichi and have leftovers. He had found a nice Ramen stand with two kind eyed people that just had these aura's that immediately put them off Naruto's ever growing shitlist.

"Nice to see someone who appreciates ramen the right way, although you don't seem to be comfortable with chopsticks." Teuchi said kindly and Naruto chuckled.

"Well I haven't used them before so yea I'm clumsy with them. I've lived most my life with my grandma at a school she runs." Naruto said and Teuchi and Ayame nodded.

"So what kind of school is it?" Ayame asked. "Think I can get enrolled?" she joked and Naruto sent out a mana probe.

"No... sorry, you see a certain something is needed for any of the coursework to be learned and you don't have it. The ability to use magic is kinda required in a school for witches." Naruto said and she scowled at him.

"That's no way to refer to girls young man, it's very bad manners." Ayame said and Teuchi decided to step aside and watch the show.

"No I mean literally! Turn you to a toad witch! My grandma is one too and has power over spirits! She's like the grand high witch. We've even got a few ogres hired on to clean up around the Tower! I'm talking about hellfire and raw power sort of witches." Naruto said waving his hands in front of him and trailing black flames from them.

"So... magic is... really real?" Ayame asked fascinated and Naruto nodded.

"Yea but this world doesn't have its ley lines developed yet so no one here has magic anyone who does had to have spent time on another for at least a bit and gained their power there." Naruto explained and Ayame raised an eyebrow. "Well I don't know all of it but a lot of worlds have sort of... chakra coils of their own letting amazing things happen one of those things is the people can use mana the fuel of magic. This world's young so its mana coils aren't developed yet, but when they do in every world a huge war breaks out! The one I've been living on had this happen to it millennia ago and there are still horror stories." Naruto explained and Teuchi snorted good naturedly.

"Well kid I can't say I believe you but I can say you're a convincing little guy. School for witches.... next you'll tell me in realistic detail that your grandma has dark blue skin and pure white eyes." Teuchi said then laughed, he had a rustic sense of humour.

"Actually she has yellow eyes and light green skin." Naruto said softly and Teuchi howled with laughter.

"Oh you're a good kid, creative too." He said ruffling Naruto's hair and getting his hand swatted away to the amusement of the older man. Naruto sighed and pulled out the money he swiped to pay for the ramen and slid off his chair.

"Don't you want your change?" Ayame called to him.

"Keep it I swiped all that cash from those pale eyed guys anyways." Naruto called back before leaving to find a place to nap for a little. He found a nice tree by the western gate which practically had a seat in it just his size, while walking up he figured out that using his demon chakra caused him to burn and break the bark, but using his wind chakra was like using his demon chakra on stone. He was about to doze off when he heard a victe... a ninja coming his way. Naruto hid out of sight and noticed that the man had an aura of deception and was carrying a bag with a girl in it who had an aura of panic and fear. "Fuck" he swore and set up a rescue attempt

"I can appreciate the kinky stuff as much as the next guy but a bondage loving pedophiliac rapist... what the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto demanded the Cloud Nin who had the squirming bundle that Naruto correctly guessed was a girl his age. The man launched a pair of shuriken at him but Naruto simply gathered his wind chakra in his mouth and spat it out as a blast of wind and energy knocking them out of the air never letting the bored/mildly disgusted look leave his face. "Pathetic a grown man losing to a ten year old, tsk, tsk. If you keep this I'll have to apologize to your soon to be widow." Naruto said he had left emotion behind when the man went to the shuriken. Playtime was over.

"You're just a kid, I'm a special jounin of Kumo, you really think you can match me in combat?" The man retorted reaching for a kunai.

"Yea you're special alright. I bet you still wear diapers too." Naruto replied and wasn't the least bit surprised when a kunai went hurdling his way and he instantly flung one of his Hirashin kunai at the man who jumped over it and imbedded itself in the tree behind him but was shocked when Naruto vanished in a yellow flash.

"Impossible! That justu was lost!" He cried as he felt a normal kunai courtesy of Naruto sink into his liver from behind tearing through him like he was made of paper, the man fell to his knees as it dawned on Naruto he had just killed someone and not an illusion or hologram but a real flesh and blood human being. "I deny you your prize Yellow Flash!" he shouted and poured his depleting Chakra reserves into a special seal array he had painted on the inside of the bag and his captive screamed in agony as her chakra coils warped and twisted preventing her from ever using it externally.

Jarred out of his stupor Naruto grabbed his Hirashin kunai and tore into the bag releasing the girl his own age with pale lavender eyes and dark hair. She sobbed into him due to the pain and terror. "It's okay, you're alright he can't hurt you. He can't hurt anyone now." Naruto said and waited for her to calm down. "My name's Naruto now let's get you home."

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said and Naruto nodded.

"Where do you live?" Naruto asked and Hinata pointed towards the Hyuuga district, Naruto nodded sheathed his hirashin kunai and picked her up gently bridal style and pumped chakra into his legs to cover a few kilometres in just two minutes.

"Lord Hiashi! Hinata has been recovered!" a man shouted and the stiff looking man Naruto swiped the wallet from earlier came rushing out. "You! Boy what are you doing to her?" the Hyuuga guard demanded.

"H-he saved me! Took out a jounin on his own in seconds! But before he did the jounin did something to me, I can't feel my chakra!" Hinata half shouted in her distress.

"I see." The man Naruto swiped the wallet from earlier. "We have no need for a weak heiress who can no longer even use our taijutsu, prepare the ceremony! We will place the caged bird seal on her within the hour." Hiashi announced.

"Now hold on just what the hell are you trying to pull? There's no way in hell she could have taken him on, he'd even kick your ass!" Naruto shouted back despite Hinata attempting to quite him while choke down her tears. //Shit so these are the Byakugan users. And now their going to put a death sentence on her because she was caught off guard by a jounin.//

"If he was so powerful mind explaining how you obviously defeated him?" Hiashi challenged trying to intimidate the child with his byakugan. He got a sneer in return.

"Same way I swiped this from you." Naruto said holding up Hiashi's wallet he grinned at the look of astonishment then anger. "Same way I painted an entire portion of the village in Technicolor, the same way I glued the masks to the faces of the ANBU wearing them. I'm just that good, and better then you mister mast in the ass." Naruto said through clenched teeth a small amount of hellfire playing around his mouth giving off wavering waves of heat showing just how potent he was.

"Give me my daughter, she is week and will suffer the punishment for shaming the blood." Hiashi spat.

"Fuck you." Naruto returned with equal venom swirling his wind chakra inside the sides of his mouth to get ready for a surprise attack. Hiashi charged ready to sidestep the (to him) obvious wind technique and was surprised when Naruto instead aimed for the ground just in front of him causing him to be blasted to the side by the raw force of the wind as he jumped the same way to avoid it and was slammed into a nearby wall.

"Naruto! What in the Dragon's name are you doing!?" Griffin shouted appearing in a swirl of pale green light from in front of him as Hiashi picked himself out of the wall.

"That bastard's gonna put a torture mark on his own daughter because she was kidnapped and rescued!" Naruto shouted pointing at Hiashi with obvious contempt, Hiashi then tried to rush Naruto for a juuken takedown and was caught off guard as a blast of black fire shot towards him and although he dodged his left arm was utterly consumed by the flames and ash within bare moments.

"Everyone stand down!" Sarutobi hollered arriving on the scene. "What has happened here?" he asked his eyes dangerous.

"That little monster is interfering with clan affairs and attacked myself the head of the Hyuuga clan! Our laws state he must be put to death for his transgressions!" Hiashi bellowed.

"Naruto is this true!?" Sarutobi demanded and Naruto stared right back his term unnaturally hard for a ten year old.

"I saved Hinata here from being kidnapped and when I return her home I find that a fate perhaps even worse lays here. While she is with me she is in my care and as such I will prevent them from placing a caged bird seal upon her for being overpowered by a vastly superior foe." Naruto replied evenly with a calm deliberation that he could have only learned from his grandmother.

"Naruto you know it's against numerous interdimensional laws to interfere this much with an undeveloped world." Griffin said calmly.

"Can you in good conscious leave a ten year old girl in a life of slavery to her own family?" Naruto asked just as calmly and Griffin sighed.

"It will be her choice." She said and knelt in front of Hinata. "The choice is yours now, from what I've gathered your own father is now hellbent on turning your life into a misery. You can stay here and chance that or come with us and we will find you a place to be elsewhere where you can grow and be safe." Griffin said and Hinata fearfully turned to face her father then looked back in a silent question. "You don't need his permission to come with us if you want to." Griffin said and Hinata shuddered and nodded. "Alright then." Griffin said nodding.

"Now wait a minute Griffin this is kidnapping." Sarutobi said.

"It's not kidnapping if the person missing wants to be missed." Naruto said as green light started circling all three of them and the vanished into it.

//Way to leave me a bloody hornet's nest.// Sarutobi internally cursed.

Cloud Tower.

"Where are we?" Hinata asked.

"Home sweet home." Naruto said grinning.

"This young one is Cloud Tower the Academy for witches. Now if you'll come with me I believe I can find you a good home seeing as you do not have the proper temperament for witchcraft." Griffin said and Hinata nodded as Naruto kindly helped her walk as she was weak in the knees at all this. It took her a bare moment to activate the rune on her desk to contact Faragonda and was answered immediately.

"Ah Griffin what a pleasant surprise. What may I do for you?" she asked pleasantly.

"My grandson has stirred up a rather... interesting Troll's Den (magical equivalent of a hornet's nest), the end result is that I now have a small girl roughly his age separated from an obviously abusive family from an undeveloped world. Furthermore she doesn't have the right temperament for witchcraft but I thought perhaps..."

"May I see her?" Faragonda said and Griffin raised an eyebrow. "Oh don't get like that! We've known each other for so long I know exactly what you're going to ask, and frankly... I'm delighted that you still trust me so much."

"Very well." Griffin said. "Um... Hinata was it? Could you come here please?" Griffin asked and Hinata hesitatively walked up and into Faragonda's sight.

"What lovely eyes... Griffin I accept. I'll be over shortly." Faragonda said after getting a good look at Hinata's aura and the hologram winked out.

//Three...Two...One...// Griffin thought and there was a knock at the door. "Let her in Naruto." Griffin said and Naruto opened the door and Hinata was shocked. There was Faragonda, but she couldn't fathom how anyone could get around so fast short of the legendary hirashin. "Hello Faragonda." Griffin said.

"Hey Auntie!" Naruto chirped and his hair was mussed up by the chuckling fairy.

"Hello Griffin. And I take it you are Hinata little lady?" She asked gently and at Hinata's nod she knelt down in front of the girl and adjusted her glasses examining the child's aura intently then smiling warmly. "My name little one is Faragonda, and if you'll have me I'd like to adopt you as my own." Faragonda said in her gently manner and Hinata stared for a moment, memories of the past four years since her mother's death, all the loneliness and the constant tests rushing to her and without thinking she rushed into Faragonda's arms crying and thanking her over and over again. "Hush now little one it's alright, you'll be alright." Faragonda reassured the girl in her arms.

"If you'll excuse me Griffin, I have a room to prepare." Faragonda said gently and she nodded. They were gone in moments safely at Alfea.

"You know Naruto you have a strange knack for getting the best to come out of trouble. I'd hold onto that if I were you." Griffin said and Naruto chuckled scratching the back of his neck. "Although I do believe everything will turn out just fine for that girl now."

Author's Notes.

"Alright this is going to be a harem pairing bit, I know how to make it all work. Hinata if not in the harem will be like Naruto's sister. The main reason for this chapter was that I always kind of felt sorry for Hinata for growing up in such an abusive environment. So I pulled her out of there. That and I wanted to show a cute face to this and a cool one as well. By the way I'll start an in story poll on Hinata's and Naruto's natural mana types. Hinata has lost her chakra so she'll be a fairy not a shinobi. As for the Trix... I have a special fate in store for them that is part Irony, part Cruelty, part Hilarity, with a lot of fluff. Trust me you'll love it, but it's a long way off." Kytranis said confidently and the Anti-Muse nearby groaned in pain as she started to wake up only to be knocked out by a quick punch to the forehead.

"Anyways a word of advice for pairings with the Winx girls... to free one up something bad enough to take their matched specialists out of the story will have to happen and Naruto will catch the rebound, but it won't be pretty... On a lighter note if I ever fall to the temptation to put in a soundtrack Naruto will hear it. Make what you will of that." Kytranis said grinning then turning to the unconscious Anti-Muse. "Now what to do with you?"


	5. Enter the Trix

"Alright a lot of good ideas were tossed at me practically right away so I was able to make up my mind almost right away. Forget the poll for power types I now know what I'm doing and know what to do so thanks everyone who threw some ideas around. They really got my head going. But getting teabagged by the flue delayed me. Also for those worried about the whole harem deal there will be no lemons and I'll take it slow to avoid as many of the mistakes in a harem pairing as humanly possible. This kid will _**earn**_ his love." Kytranis said to the reader then crouching a bit avoiding the Anti-Muse's glaive singing over his head then grabbed it. "This is getting old fast lady, you keep this up and I won't just call the cops I'll sick Naruto on your ass." He threatened.

"Like you can do anything to me Author Scum!" the Anti-Muse swore.

"Like catch your glaive one handed and then break it?" Kytranis asked as he snapped the blade off the glaive without a problem. "Now on with the show." Kytranis said and the Anti-Muse smacked him in the head with the shaft. "Oh that is it!" he shouted as he jumped towards her liquid fire collecting in his right hand.

"Speech"

//thoughts//

**Supernatural shenanigans**

The Story.

The infiltration was perfect, he was nigh invisible to all around him and unnoticed, the assassin descended totally undetected on a single wire towards his target, inch by inch his eyes keen and focused on the target, he readied his weapon to strike and... "Don't even think about it." Hinata said calmly and Naruto lost his focus and crashed painfully into the floor.

"Oww." He muttered retracting the micro cable. "I'll trip you up some day." He vowed grinning at her.

"Yea and candy will fall from the sky." Hinata replied and a few nearby girls giggled. This wasn't the first time Naruto had snuck over to play with the only person his own age he knew. Although he got a thrill one upping people older then him someone his age was a comrade in arms. The teachers, the moment he hit puberty did everything in their considerable power to gain respect to be off the hit list. They succeeded, Cloud Tower's student body however... ouch.

"Top o' the morning to ye lad, how fares your grandmother on this fine day?" Wizgiz the leprechaun asked and Naruto grinned.

"Same as always, on top of everything and nigh unknowable." Naruto replied, he personally liked this teacher for his sense of humour. Who else would use mice in a class of panicky girls?

"Ah that's good to know laddy know if yu'll excuse me I've got to get to class." Wizgiz said hurrying along.

"Don't forget the mice!" The thirteen year old boy called after him getting a laugh from the tiny man as he vanished.

"So shorty any plans for the day?" Hinata asked resting her arm on his head which he brushed off.

"Hey! Just because you got into your growth spurts first doesn't mean you can lord it over me!" Naruto protested ignoring the taller girl's laugh.

"Yea right, you're just a shrimp!" Hinata chuckled.

"You'll see! Boys get their growth spurts later then girls and get them longer! I'll tower over you like an ogre!" Naruto retorted.

"And you'll probably smell only half as good." She remarked pinching her nose.

"... that one actually hurt a little." He said getting a giggle. "I mean come on I thought we were just playing around, cut it out!" he protested his tone drenched in sarcasm before he chuckled with her.

"Anyways as you know the school year's just begun so there's a new batch of vict... I mean students at Cloud Tower and I was wondering if I could tempt you this year into causing a touch of chaos?" Naruto asked and Hinata looked up while shaking her head.

"Now Naruto I'm a young lady now I can't just start pranking people at ran...dom... drop the kitten eyes." She said and Naruto started pouting a little. "Besides you still owe me a full day at Magix including lunch and a breakfast special." Hinata returned and Naruto gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine, I guess I'll just cause some hell tomorrow... all by myself..."

"I've known you way too long for those eyes to work." Hinata replied.

"Damnit. What are you frickin incorruptible? Going for the Saint of the year award?" Naruto asked cheekily getting Hinata to take a swipe at him which he dodged. "And I did remember, the bus there leaves in ten and I've got a hefty number in my bank account."

"Well I have to show good manners as the Headmistresses daughter." Hinata said and Naruto chuckled.

"That's funny I have to put up a vicious and cunning one back home, it's a real kick too. Sure you don't want to convince a few newbie witches that they don't want to cause trouble around here?" he asked and Hinata raised an eyebrow. "...please?" Naruto asked and she shook her head. "Fine we'll waste our time shopping." Naruto said sullenly and Hinata grinned he had no teeth when it came to her.

Magix

"Very Nice! Hmmm no. Pretty good..." Naruto said as Hinata went from a black gown to a frilly purple dress to a dark blue jacket that was unzipped revealing a lavender bikini top and a pair of jeans with sandals.

"You're just a Kage Bunshin aren't you?" Hinata asked.

"aheh... I'm busted wide open eh?" the clone asked and Hinata nodded.

"Where's the real Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Taking a nap, the boss remembers the last time you took him clothes shopping, three hours? By the dragon..." the clone said in exasperation.

"If I hadn't been taught self control my whole life I would have slapped you into next Sunday for that." Hinata threatened and the clone slid to the opposite side of the bench to get out of firing range. "You go and wake up Naruto now or I'll use a kunai he forgot at Alfea on you then him." Hinata said and there was an indoor breeze as the clone set a land speed record to get the original who was napping on a rooftop a half block away. There was a flash of yellow from Hinata's dressing room and Naruto stumbled out having used the Hirashin to come as fast as possible.

"Well you've killed the shopping mood so I say brunch, the Mango Dragon has a breakfast buffet that's still open." Hinata said.

"The Mango Dragon? Sounds like hippy heaven." Naruto said sideways causing his clone to chuckle.

"By the way I've decided I like all three." Hinata replied and Naruto and the clone sighed and they both pointed at each other.

"You're carrying... what!? No way in hell am I on bag duty you do it!" they said in perfect stereo getting laughs from all observers but Hinata who had seen this gag before, she just snorted in amusement, both she and Naruto knew it wouldn't be long before he hit a growth spurt and couldn't be called cute in the same way as a child anymore, so he was milking it while he still could a lot of fun to watch actually as he scammed left right and centre using big blue green eyes to get all sorts of things. (Kyuubi red plus Naruto blue equals Aqua blue green eyes.) Although the fact that they were slightly slitted took away some of the appeal the fact that he had deep red hair with blond tips balanced it out. It was all spiky too and pulled into a braid with a couple of bangs just over his eyes. (Think Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist but spikier)

He made a big show of his reluctance to pay to the cash register and even got some sympathy out of it. "You are impossible! You're thirteen Naruto when will you grow up and stop acting alike a prankster brat?" Hinata asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno, when I feel some growing pains maybe. Do know how creepy it would look for someone like me to be stiff and mature?" Naruto asked having casually sealed the clothing in a scroll and pocketed it, after a big fight about who had to carry it with his clone ending up with the clone making a face and dispelling itself leaving him high and dry. "Besides you're still a kid too just taller, relax a little!" Naruto countered casually. "I know we could make ourselves young again with High Magic but still the first time through childhood should be something special and memorable. We have eternity to worry about adulthood so let's just be kids for now."

"You know it's really easy to forget that you practically a prophet sometimes." Hinata said with a groan getting a laugh from Naruto that she couldn't help but join in. "Here we are, you wouldn't believe what they have here." Hinata said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Okay but if I don't believe in the food they have here I'm going to go hungry." He said then dodged a smack.

"Cheeky little, oh never mind." Hinata said with a sigh as they found a table and both ordered the buffet and a pitcher of orange juice between them. "Before we start eating... why do you keep hassling me? It's no where near the levels of anyone else but still..." Hinata asked and Naruto sighed.

"You're not the only one going through puberty here, you just hit it harder. I have a vent which is all of the Cloud Tower student body, I prank them when I'm confused or frustrated but you don't, you don't have a vent so I give you a reason to go at me and I send everything you do to me to the witches." Naruto said and Hinata stared blankly as he stood up and went to get some food, coming back a bit later with a plate heavy with hashbrowns and bacon.

Naruto ate heartily for a bit and was halfway down his plate when he noticed Hinata wasn't moving. //way to be aware genius.// he berated himself and snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Hinata? Hina? Hinata-chan?... Hyuuga?" Naruto asked and got slapped hard across the face.

"I am not a Hyuuga!" Hinata snarled then calmed down. "Sorry it's just..."

"Lost in thought, easy to do on an empty stomach so grab a plate and think while you eat." Naruto advised and Hinata got up to get her meal. While she was up Naruto felt like someone was staring at him and he turned to see a trio of sixteen year olds, each one of the girls gave him really bad vibes. Curios at the feeling of dread he tuned his hearing in to them and focused his chakra so he could overhear.

"No... it's not the Dragon Fire but it is similar." The one with glasses a lot like Naruto's and vaguely resembled Griffin at sixteen said.

"Yea this is more of a destructive consuming fire then a creating bolstering one." The one with a fuzzy hair style said glaring at him.

"Isn't he Griffin's grand-spawn? We'll have plenty of time to figure this out." The last one said and Naruto remembered who they were. New students at the Tower, Darcy, Stormy and Icy in their order of speech.

//So I guess these are the three witches... I was right they do feel dangerous. They're killers.// Naruto thought then a thought came to him. //I suppose I'm a killer too but... I kill to protect people these three feel like... they'd kill me for my Hellfire.// Naruto thought glaring at them somewhat. It was returned a thousand full by the three witches and a shiver went through his soul. //These may be the three Grandma keeps looking for. I should tell her as soon as I get home.// he raised an eyebrow and faked a snort before turning away hoping that they didn't try to call his bluff.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as they got up and left... without paying but that was to be expected, "Naruto... you're sweating." Hinata said having come back as he was focused on listening to them and watching through the reflection off his glass.

"S-sorry it's just..." he swallowed. "Hinata we have to cut this short, those three witches are huge threats your mom and my grandma need to be made aware of this." Naruto said. "Waiter can we get our bill?" Naruto asked as the man passed and he nodded.

"Wait just what kind of threat?" Hinata asked and Naruto sighed.

"Those three are the heirs of the ones your mother, my grandmother and Saladin fought on Domino in the battle that destroyed the world. They're looking for the Dragon's fire again and your mother at the least knows where it is, we have to warn her at the least or things can get very bad." Naruto said putting the needed amount of money on the table with a generous tip as well.

"How bad?" Hinata asked as she stood up in alarm and followed him as he carried.

"They could spark an apocalyptic war if they get what they want, and it's a guarantee that they will if no one is aware of who they are." Naruto said and he thought. "Hold tight." He told her as he grabbed her hand and started to go through some one handed seals and they both vanished in a flash of yellow light.

Cloud Tower

"N-Naruto why did we come to Cloud Tower and not Alfea? I thought my mother was in most danger?" Hinata asked as Naruto led the quick chase to Griffin's office.

"Because I can only teleport to where the three blade knives are and you're carrying the only one that would have been in Alfea, this get's everyone who needs to be in the know in it faster." Naruto explained and Hinata nodded. "Grandma! Big news!" Naruto hollered as he wrenched open the door to find an empty room. "Oh brilliant." He said. "We can still use the com-rune." Naruto said and he activated it quickly.

"Naruto? Where's Griffin? And why are you at Cloud Tower Hinata?" Faragonda asked surprised.

"They're here, the rebirths of the three who destroyed Domino are here as new students, Grandma wasn't in but you need to know. I ran into them and they thought for a bit I had the Dragon's Fire but then were actually able to sense my power type and accurately describe it in comparison to the Dragon's Fire!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I will be speaking to your grandmother young man about how you know all this but you are right to tell me of it. Can you positively identify them?" Faragonda reprimanded then asked and Naruto nodded.

"Their names are Darcy, Icy, and Stormy I remember them from a few class lists I messed with, they recognized me too but they don't know that I know that they know you know what I mean?" He asked and Faragonda blinked.

"I... believe so... anyways you were wise in coming to me with this information. I will however ask that you escort Hinata through the passages back to Alfea, I don't like the idea of her in the same building as those... monsters." Faragonda said and Naruto nodded. "Good hurry along now." She said and the hologram faded.

"Come on, we better go." Naruto said calmly and Hinata nodded a little unnerved by the rapid pace of all this. He led her into a hidden staircase that could be activated on all levels and hallways of the tower that led one floor down into the tunnels. "I still can't figure out how this place can be found almost everywhere and it's always the same small trip down and I'm below the school!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Temporal Distortion." Hinata said and Naruto turned to give her and incredulous look and hse sighed. "You really need to read up on more then burning things. Temporal Distortion effects are like summoning runes stabilized to allow a person to pass through without even noticing, this place, my home and Red Fountain all have them all over the place in case of emergencies and to allow fast communication." Hinata explained a little smugly at knowing something he didn't.

"...Oh, that explains a lot." Naruto said then he threw his arm out stopping Hinata. "Tripwire, someone's down here." he said calmly drawing what looked like a handle from his back pocket and activating it getting a sword nearly a foot and a half taller then him to burst out, it was made of pure blue energy. (shaped like Zabuza's but without holes.)

"What does this mean?" Hinata asked.

"Either those three witches are onto us, or someone's on my turf. Neither is gonna have a pleasant ending." Naruto said.

"Well isn't that interesting." A voice said from behind them and Naruto let out a blast of dark blue energy from his sword while stepping between it and Hinata, the darkness receded in the blast to reveal a mostly familiar face to Naruto.

"...Thorn?" Naruto asked after a moment and got a nodded from the woman. "What are you doing here? You graduated." Naruto asked.

"New job, it also means you can't do anything to me for the next six months, and I fully intend to abuse set leniency period." Thorn said comfortably, she looked like she was in her mid twenties now.

"So what are you teaching then?" Naruto asked deactivating the blade and pocketing it, he couldn't feel any illusions being pulled.

"Mystical Biology, I'll be bringing all sorts of surprises to class." Thorn said with a grin which Naruto matched.

"I look forwards to it, might I suggest a Bloodgorger Vine? It's good to know about. Or perhaps the Spider Roaches inside the garbage area? A fieldtrip there would prove _very_ educational." Naruto said with an evil grin then he remembered the trip wire. "Hey were you trying to catch me with a prank?" Naruto asked and she sighed and nodded.

"Yea but mind if I ask who your girlfriend is?" Thorn asked and both Hinata and Naruto blushed.

"Eww yuck I mean no way! He's just a friend a, I mean he's such a brat!" Hinata protested.

"Ouch." Naruto said and Hinata blushed and started stuttering. "I thought you were over that?" he asked.

"So who is she then?" Thorn asked grinning at the girl's discomfort.

"A friend and Faragonda's daughter, I was taking her back to Alfea when we ran into you." Naruto explained and Thorn nodded.

"So what's a little fairy doing here?" Thorn asked and Naruto put a finger to his lips with a grin. "Oh fine be like that you little punk, just remember six months." Thorn said pointing at him.

"Just remember I hold grudges." Naruto replied as he casually stepped over the trip wire and Hinata followed suit. "I'll see you later." He said and continued to lead Hinata towards Alfea.

"So... how long have you known about the witches? This sounds really big." Hinata asked.

"Since I was... about six? Seven maybe? I've been listening in on grandma for a long time, I've picked up what I think is most of the picture. But there has to be more then what I know." Naruto said frowning a little.

"Well what do you know total? Tell me everything!" Hinata said and Naruto nodded.

"Those three we encountered in Magix are most likely the reincarnations or descendents of the three witches that led the destruction of Domino." Naruto started.

"But Domino's a wasteland why would anyone attack it?" Hinata asked.

"It was a lush paradise before those three got to it complete with a royal family, and they held a massive power source."

"The Dragon's Fire!" Hinata exclaimed putting the pieces together and he nodded.

"Exactly, it's the power of the same dragon from the very beginning. Anyone and everyone who get's their hands on it gains massive power, and those three want it." Naruto said.

"Well... what exactly are they planning with it? Would keeping it out of their hands really be necessary?" Hinata asked and Naruto nodded.

"If what was seen in the past holds true they're megalomaniacal and ruthless, willing to kill anyone in their way. The entirety of their time at Cloud Tower will be mostly testing to see if they change at all at my guess. You see alone the Dragon's Fire is just like any fairy's or witches natural proficiency powerful if trained properly and maybe with a few extra perks then the norm. But if you already have an affinity it acts like an amplifier squaring your power who knows how many times, and if those three get their hands on it... well..." Naruto explained as they neared the end of their trip and he pushed open the secret door to Alfea.

"Wellp here you are you better see Faragonda asap so she won't worry anymore, I still have to find grandma and see what we can do about all this. Hopefully, _hopefully_ I'm actually wrong and the heirs to the Three suffered a childhood accident or crib death." Naruto said and Hinata stared.

"Hinata! Thank goodness. Thank you for bringing her home Naruto, there's far too many unknowns with the Three Witches so the sooner people get out of the line of fire the better." Faragonda said and Naruto nodded.

"Yea I know, problem is they sense the HellFire and although they know it's not what they want they're curious and that can mean all sorts of things." Naruto said in a slightly haunted tone, he was heading into unknown territory with enemies who would play for keeps. "If you'll excuse me." he said remembering his manners that Faragonda had been teaching him since he was small, he rarely used them though.

A flash of yellow later and Naruto fell onto his bed from a Hirashin seal he had successfully made himself after weeks of trying it was on the overhang of the walkway for the mini library above his bed and hidden in the shadows, he was sure even his grandma didn't know about it. He was wrong but hey good attempt. He almost fooled her, and by almost I mean she caught on ten seconds in. Hey you just can't slip a thing past that woman. Trust me, Naruto has _**tried**_.

Naruto went to the central staircase a plan forming in his mind, when he got there he sent out a dual nature chakra pulse of both demonic and natural nature. It acted like radar and any one even somewhat trained in chakra sensing would feel but only Naruto, Griffin and a couple members of the faculty were even aware of its existence. Naruto concentrated feeling all the students and most of the faculty's chakra signatures including the Three Witches. //Hmm... Elditrude, Zarathustra and Grandma are on the roof... probably to punch a hole in the clouds to let Astronomy lessons happen.// he thought as he felt the general shape of their positions come back and noticing the way their chakra was fluctuating.

He grinned casually as he jumped from one floor to the next using chakra to act as both a springboard and to stick him to the walls. He remembered the first time he used his 'radar' and that was when he decided that that pompous alp Night Mere needed a lesson, taking inspiration from a story about his mother Naruto had locked him in a closet for a week... and played an endless stream of hip-hop and rap mixed with a dance compulsion spell. Furthermore Naruto had rigged everything so that it all led back to a random student who... is a bit of an insomniac now. He thought ruefully remembering how truly vicious a pissed of alp could be. Massive shapeshifting powers mixed with the ability to slam you right in the head from the inside out makes an enemy you do not want to fight.

Few more floors to go and Naruto was then standing on the ceiling and racing to a window he opened before running up the side of the wall. He remembered the first time he tried this and his grandma was barely able to catch him as he tripped a security measure and was blasted into mid-air. It scared him away from wall climbing for a bit. Then he learned how to mix both his chakra types with his Hellfire to launch himself in midair. It was draining and he could only make a couple jumps but it was a lifesaver.

"Alright now ladies lay down the final layer so that we can retire for now." Griffin ordered as she and her employees (Naruto called them minions in private to Griffin as a joke once, the glare he got set him straight.) finished a vast runic circle that would create a large, sustained and constant pulse that would repel all clouds so that the heavens could be studied. Controlling weather usually involved either conjuring an effect or causing a chain reaction to build up. Resisting it with magic on the other hand was high powered, high levelled stuff that even the best like Griffin, Saladin or Faragonda would hesitate to do outside controlled conditions.

"Now Naruto I suppose you have something rather urgent to tell me considering you used the com rune in my office. Elditrude, Zarathustra." Griffin said nodding at them without even turning to face Naruto. After they left Naruto walked up beside her and looked up. "I assume you found the same thing I had?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"Why didn't you tell Faragonda? This involves most of Magix." Naruto said and Griffin sighed.

"I was intending to, but I've been trying to fill in the blanks. We have sixteen years for all three that make them all unknown factors, and I have yet to find anything substantial in any direction. I don't know what their next move is, if they've already moved, or if they will at all. It's the singularly most aggravating thing in years! Furthermore they have warded all their possessions so that any attempt at scrying is neatly disabled." Griffin said in frustration then Naruto held her hand to calm her down.

"Well that tells us a lot. It means they have something to hide." Naruto said and she smiled down at him and nodded. "Well although our home is a place of secrets some things have to be known." Naruto said calmly already planning.

"Yes such as a certain seal array above your bed." Griffin said and Naruto jerked back a little and stared at her. "What? I raised you, I know your tricks." Griffin said with a shrug and Naruto sighed. "And I also know that I won't be able to persuade you out of sneaking into their room." She said and Naruto looked up grinning. "Well it's only those three anyways."

"A triple room? That's weird it's usually single, double, or quadruple." Naruto thought crossing his arms and Griffin put her hand on his head.

"Yes the other roommate had a family incident and had to leave." Griffin said and Naruto frowned.

"Let's hope its just coincidence. But I can tell you this Grandma, when I saw them in Magix they were fully aware of me and they have the feel of killers. I don't think we'll have an easy time with them." Naruto said and Griffin nodded fully understanding.

Thirty minutes later

//Hmm, they've left the building... or shielded their chakra.// Naruto thought as he picked the lock on their door and slipped in locking it behind him. One of the things he had taken to heart from the scrolls was to hope for the best but expect the worst when on a mission, and right now he had one. He had to find evidence one way or another to the intentions and resources of the three witches. "Hmm alright I can sense some magic, most likely the anti-scrying shield. It's triple laced meaning that if you destroy one layer the bottom one starts to repair it while the residue reinforces the second while the first gets repaired stronger then ever. Hard to make, nearly impossible to pierce. Bloody hell that's advanced stuff." Naruto whispered to himself.

"Alright there must be something...?" Naruto murmured as he dug around all of the sources of magic. //Damnit, they're probably carrying the stuff around on them.// "Hold on." He said picking up a purse. "Icy Trix? Poor girl." Naruto said reading the name on the drivers licence inside. He heard a key in the latch and quickly replaced the wallet and purse before dispelling himself. A shadow clone.

"Smoke... Stormy! Darcy! Someone was in here!" Icy snarled and they quickly looked around the room.

"Maybe it was the Griffins grand-brat? He's known for these sorta things." Stormy suggested coming up with nothing.

"No, he uses magic. He'd have set a ward of if he used any in here." Darcy noted trying to sense any residue spells but coming up blank.

"Still someone, or somewitch has been in here, probably a smoke user. And when I find out who..." Icy snarled her eyes glowing a frosty blue in her anger.

"But there's no magic, they'd have had to pick the lock, relock it then disappear with only a wisp of smoke in the ten minutes we've been gone." Darcy said calming down a little.

"Still sisters, this is not good. We need to find which bitch was in here and put a lightning bolt through her!" Stormy said raging a little.

"Getting angry won't help. Save it for when we figure out who was here. Till then we tighten up the wards and lay some bait." Icy said.

"I get first dibs on the bitch." Stormy said electricity dancing around her a little.

Naruto let out a breath as he came out of meditation from absorbing the Kage Bunshin's memories. He found that with practice he could create an almost full power clone that could take serious damage before dispelling but he had to meditate to do so.

"Find anything?" Griffin asked a causing Naruto to jump a little she'd snuck up on him.

"Only that the scrying shield is triple layered which means a bunch of things." Naruto said.

"Yes, that they are exceptionally skilled and powerful." Griffin said and Naruto nodded.

"It also means they have something valuable to hide and that they work very well together. Could be the fact their siblings, or maybe something more." Naruto said.

"Twins are known to have close bonds, sometimes even empathy." Griffin noted and Naruto shook his head.

"But triplets? And besides we both know that usually happens when they have the same mana type. These three don't." Naruto said and Griffin nodded.

"All signs point to danger. Oh and Naruto I put the payment for a B rank mission into your account." Griffin said before vanishing.

"Wait what?" Naruto asked but his grandmother was gone. "How does she do that?" he asked his bedroom.

Author's notes

A quick bit about the Trix. I looked them up and found that they were sisters. But they're all around the same age so triplets is what made sense to me. I wanted to figure out where the nickname Trix would come from and it just came to me to make it a last name. As for their power, in canon Stormy the weakest of the three can create F-4 scale tornados, that translates to 333 to 418 K an hour. Hoe Lee Crap. That is not someone you piss off and she is the weakest. So Naruto is right to be cautious. I'll be looking up the Trix's powers so that I can properly describe the kind of hell their capable of unleashing.

I'd like to thank Undeen and HolyKnight5 for the suggestions.

Peace.


	6. Winx and Reaper

Alright the Winx get introduced this chapter! It's been another three years so Naruto and Hinata have their natural powersets. Also on the subject of the Trix as I said before Stormy is the weakest, she's also the least subtle, with the example of her breaking Techna's firewall for her power levels its because it was a computer based thing meaning electricity moves through it and can short circuit it. Icy didn't break it because it was a firewall I know that sounds like a bad pun but really. What are the physics of magic? We can make it do whatever we want it's freaking deus et machina. Hinata will befriend the Winx and fit in, after all its Hinata, Techna, Musa, Flora, Stella and Bloom.

Also when Undeen mentioned something to contain hellfire I instantly got a mental image of Naruto riding a missile and hanging ten. Pure Awesome.

"Speech"

//thoughts//

**Magic and whatnot**

What you came to see!

"...so what exactly did she do to you?" Naruto asked exasperated as some country hick was hassling a girl his age with a really bony frame. The man had ranted on an on about her being dangerous and doing all sorts of nasty things.

"Well, uh... she turned me into a newt!" the man said and Naruto's jaw dropped and his right eyebrow shot up in the pure incredulousness of that statement. "I uh... got better?" he said.

"Fucking dragon did I walk into a Monty Python sketch?" Naruto asked looking left and right for camera's finding none he sighed again. "Unbelievable. Look you ignorant crap pusher, if you keep this up than you're going to be hurting in places you don't even know you have, and it won't be by me." Naruto said his eyes flickering with traces of hellfire, his body was slowly adapting to it, in a couple more years he figured he'd be completely fire immune instead of resistant enough to go skinny dipping in lava, he couldn't stay in for more then five seconds but that was beyond the point. "Then when I catch wind of it, and I will catch wind of it. I'll ram this so far up your crap hole that your whole inbred family won't be able to sit down." Naruto threatened calling up a long jagged and spiked purple crystal pole in his right hand as he picked the guy up by his shirt with his left one.

Naruto, to his delight had figured out his natural mana type was Crystal letting him do all sorts of fun things with them. He'd already figured out how to make hollow ones full of hellfire and throwing spikes three times the size of his body like a bullet just had an appeal that he couldn't explain. "Do you understand?" he asked the fat farmer redneck who nodded shaking and was then dropped unceremoniously on his butt and he ran off.

"You alright?" he asked the girl who was blushing a little and hiding behind her hair somewhat.

"I'm fine, you didn't have to help me you know." She said and Naruto shrugged.

"Well just seeing anyone given crap they don't deserve just pisses me off, I suppose it's because apparently I was given a lot of crap before grandma found me." Naruto said chuckling glad he couldn't remember something that had apparently been down right nightmarish by his grandma's description.

"Found? What happened to your parents?" she asked.

"You haven't been keeping an ear on the gossip pools have you?" Naruto asked and she shook her head. "Well according to the most recent one I am the end result of a demon being killed by a crystal sword that had a blood drenched chip embedded into the ground and when the rain came the mud was soft enough for my three year old self to claw out of the dirt just in time for grandma to find me." Naruto said in a grandiose manner before snickering.

"Wait so you're...?"

"Naruto Uzumaki Everto, Griffin Everto's grandson." Naruto said with a slight bow, "And I saw you at Cloud Tower once or twice." (Everto is Latin for Demonic)

"You did?"

"Yea but I was practicing a camouflage technique both times so I was pretty much invisible." Naruto said.

"Oh, uhm." She said blushing. "I gotta go!" she said dashing off.

"Cyo Lucy!" he called out to her grinning then vanishing in a flash of yellow light and reappearing on top a nearby building in time to see her turn around with wide eyes.

"How did he know my name?" Lucy asked in shock and Naruto having caught it using chakra snickered. There wasn't as much thrill pranking people his age but one upping them like this left the same feeling of self satisfaction. He turned to walk off and a redheaded girl a head shorter then him was glaring at him and hovering so she was eye to eye.

"That was mean." She said crossly.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You shouldn't mess with her head like that, I don't care what you think she looks like she's a good person." She said nearly putting a finger in his eye.

"Look lady I think you missed the bit where I defended her from that country twit." Naruto protested completely taking the wind out of her sails.

"You what?" Mirta asked then her eyes widened when Naruto just vanished in a flash of yellow light. She had seen him toy with Lucy for a second and had blinked just as Naruto Hirashined away so she missed the yellow flash.

Naruto reappeared in his bedroom at Cloud Tower and panted for a second. He had figured out how to Hirashin without a seal a year ago but the bigger the distance the bigger the drain. He put too much of his natural chakra in that one. "I'll have to stick to my demon energies using that. They're limitless by natural ones aren't." He said as he got his breath back. He had true to his boasting a few years prior had shot up like a rocket and was now levelling out at an even six feet tall a full half foot over Hinata. //Hmm... the Alp should be giving a class now... no he made it pretty clear that I'm not supposed to be there.// Naruto thought remembering the incident a few months back where he had used the Sexy Jutsu in the middle of his class while henge'd as the guy's duplicate. The chase lasted three hours before Griffin broke it up and sealed Naruto's powers for a three day period. Luckily since Naruto had long developed a fondness for ninja wire he could still pretty much fly.

He sighed not really knowing what to do he had really nothing planned for the day. Then he felt a familiar pulse and grinned wickedly. "Well, well, well looks like miss prissy princess is back for the year." He said and poured a bunch of demonic chakra into a sealless hirashin and vanished to reappear on the border of Alfea's territory. Luckily it was behind a tree so his victim was unaware of his presence. //Hmm Stella has a friend with her, and I'm guessing those are the girls parents... I'm not sensing a lick of magic from the two of them, were did you find this stray princess?// he thought watching as the man slammed right into the anti-mundane barrier but the rabbit just went through. //That's gotta be a blow to the manhood right there... he missed it.// Naruto thought realizing the guy was too thick to even notice that a rabbit had gotten through no problem.

"Don't worry I'll send you home now don't move." Stella said confidently and Naruto snorted. She took off her ring and said the access word. "Solaria!" and it extended into a staff with a sun like design at the head.

"CHEAT! Cheater even use her own un-augmented magic!" Naruto called out leaning against the tree now in plain sight.

"YOU!! I knew it was you who sent that Ogre!" Stella called out and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? How do you figure that princess? Got any proof?" Naruto asked using hirashin to teleport right into her face and match her glare. He had to look down a little to get it eye to eye but that only added to it as he smiled broadly his elongated canines showing.

"Witch Spawn!" Stella shouted at him.

"Spoilt Brat!" Naruto countered

"Demon Freak!" She screamed.

"Failure!" he returned smiling even more now.

"Jackass!" she said

"Ditz" he said.

"Okay break it up you two!" the redhead that Naruto gathered was Bloom said getting between them. "Alright did you send the ogre?" she asked him.

"To where?" Naruto asked.

"Nevermind." Bloom said.

"Was the ogre in brown overalls?" Naruto asked getting a suspicion.

"Yes I knew it was you! You're still ticked off about my dumping you!" she announced and he spun around and was nose to nose to Stella.

"Alright first off we mutually broke it off on what I thought were good terms princess. Secondly the brown suspenders are standard issue to the janitors of Cloud Tower ogres all. It means you seriously pissed off a witch strong enough to intimidate a very strong, highly magic resistant being that are well known for having bad attitudes. Just what did you step into starsprite?" Naruto asked and Stella blushed.

"Don't call me that!" Stella half shouted and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Can you tell me anything about the ogre in question? Anything weird?" Naruto asked.

"Uh well it was on a non magical world first of all." Stella said and Naruto got a touch of whiplash turning his head from Stella to Bloom and back. Unbeknownst to them he had sent a magical probe.

"The hell? What were you doing on a non magical world?" Naruto demanded inwardly cursing. //Shit, son of a fucking bitch!! It's her! She's got the bloody Dragon's Fire! Hell she's already had a magical sentient animal drawn to her presence if what I'm sensing about the fuzz ball's right.// he thought. "Never mind I'm sure you're pretty busy. Good luck getting this past Griselda though, she's a sharp one. And holds grudges." Naruto said smirking.

"Oh so she's still mad at you about the banana cream pie incident?" Stella asked laughing a little.

"Not half as mad about you blowing up a chemistry lab to find a new shade of pink." Naruto countered.

"Touché." Stella replied. "I guess I'll be seeing you later." Stella said.

"Well I will be bugging Hinata later on so probably. Cyo." Naruto said bowing with a flourish and vanishing in a flash of yellow light.

"I still don't know how he does that without magic!" Stella said.

"You two dated?" Bloom asked her eyes wide.

"Oh it was a quick fling thing. We never got past first base. Although it's damned tempting." Stella giggled to herself. "Oh right before I forget! Bye Bye now." Stella said and Blooms parents had pillars of light appear at their feet and they faded from view. "There no worries now, I already know a way past Griselda."

Faragonda's office.

"Goodness Gracious Naruto you startled me!" Faragonda said surprised with his sudden, uninvited and unanticipated arrival.

"Sorry miss. I just came to warn you I've found the Dragon's Fire!" Naruto said and Faragonda's eyes went wide.

"Well then young man? Was it that Stella girl the Trix are fixated on currently?" Faragonda asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No but Stella found her, on Earth. I sensed the power and it's everything I thought it would be. Raging but protective and nurturing. Her name is Bloom, red hair, about a half inch taller then Hinata with blue eyes and is followed by a pixie rabbit without wings." Naruto said and Faragonda nodded.

"Thank you for bringing this to me Naruto. Although I sense something else is amiss." She said.

"Good grief! Can't I get anything past you or Grandma?" Naruto asked exasperated then sighed "Stella found Bloom while being attacked by and Ogre wearing Cloud Tower issue overalls, so the Trix know about Bloom's existence at the least so it's a bit of a step back already." Naruto said and Faragonda nodded.

"You'd better go tell your grandmother, now if you'll excuse me I have to welcome the new students." Faragonda said and Naruto nodded.

"Cyo." He said vanishing in a flash of yellow light.

A few hours later.

Naruto was walking down the streets of magic a little drained from how much his grandmother had drilled him on all the information she could get. She had begun an investigation about the Ogres to see if one was missing or the like. He grimaced at how intense she was about this and wondered why it was so much more personal for her then Faragonda or Saladin. Neither of them showed the same fervour. He was getting looks left and right and in all honesty Naruto couldn't blame them. A six foot main with a long crimson braid and golden spikes for bangs, wearing a black trenchcoat and with a vicious custom black claymore that was as big as he was hanging to his back without any form of hooks or straps was indeed an odd sight. He was proud of his sword or 'The Ninth Reaper' as he called it.

The blade was nine black triangles getting progressively shorter with the tip of one in the base of the next and each triangle held a unique rune with the pummel holding an enchanted gemstone that would cause the blade to violently reject anyone but himself from picking it up. Every edge was razor sharp and all together it was about one hundred and twenty pounds. Having made it with the help of his Grandmother, Faragonda, Saladin and half of the Cloud Tower faculty including Thorn it was one nasty piece of work that had been tempered in hellfire and oiled in his own blood. This was _**his sword.**_ Each Triangle down the length had an enchanted rune with a different effect.

The first Rune allowed Naruto to summon it by meditating for five minutes. Useless in combat but further insurance against the chance of it being stolen, Saladin had added that saying that he'd find such a thing useful and practical. The second Rune he put in himself which caused a near perfect duplicate of the sword to appear in the other hand for double blade combat. The third Rune was from Hinata who enchanted the blade to fly back to his hand if within a one K radius letting Naruto use it as a ranged weapon. The fourth Rune was from Faragonda who enchanted lightning into the blade and laid the foundation for the next two. Ediltrude had added the fifth Rune which imbued the blade with icy effects. Zarathustra added the sixth Rune which caused a sheen to cover the blade allowing Naruto to literally bat magic away with it, Jutsu's too. The seventh Rune was a gift from Hinata which allowed the sword to fly with Naruto surfing on it. The eighth Rune was a gift from Stella which caused the sword to emit a powerful bright light in either a concentrated glow or a blinding flash. The ninth Rune was a second gift from his grandmother that in all honesty Naruto had no clue what it was meant for or what it did. It had so much power it scared the crap out of him.

The handle was made of thousand year old ash that Thorn had enchanted with its defensive properties. The metal itself was pure Dusk-Stone an ore that could only be found at night by nocturnal beings making it very rare. Mr. Night had a large stock that he had donated for the blade that seamed to drink in the light around it, it literally was. The final piece was a creamé de la creamé that Naruto had put together, it was the dark gemstone in the pummel. This piece actually caused the blade to absorb light like a solar panel and convert it into its own mana store that could be used to activate the runes. It also allowed the sword to carry itself on Naruto's back without an issue. What was really cool though was that the sword was developing a mind and could actually perceive the world and speak telepathically. It was a stupid mind, but an observant one.

"Master two of Makers are coming. There are four more with them, one of fire, one of nature, one of sound, and one of machines." Reaper said to Naruto and he nodded and jumped up high onto a nearby roof. He didn't have to wait long as both Hinata and Stella walked through the street below with four other girls in tow with Bloom among them. Reaper always referred to everyone who had a hand in it's creation as a Maker, except Naruto who was Master.

"Oh I can't resist." Naruto said and he jumped again and teleported just behind them causing the one with black pigtails to jump in fright.

"Holy! Who are you?" she demanded shocked.

"Hey Naruto." Hinata said pleasantly.

"Hey Hina-chan. Mind introducing me to your friends?" Naruto asked relishing the looks of shock he was getting off the girls and was able to make snap discoveries about their personalities. Bloom hadn't panicked too badly but the trenchcoat and BFS (Big Fuckin' Sword) had thrown her off balance she out of her element here in Magix. The one with long brown hair was a serene girl who quickly regained her composure. The one with pigtails was very excitable and energetic. Finally the one with violet hair was very calm but she had weird chakra flows around several internal organs. //A cyborg?// Naruto thought curiously.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"I was wondering just which of your organs are cybernetic." Naruto said and she blushed.

"You... can tell? So easily? How?" she asked and Naruto put a finger to his lips and winked.

"Oh drop the cloak and dagger deal Naruto. This is Techna, Musa, Flora and Bloom." Hinata said and Naruto shook their hands as they were introduced.

"Hey was Stella telling the truth? That your grandmother is the founder and headmistress of Cloud Tower and that you've lived their since you were a toddler?" Bloom asked and Naruto nodded.

"Oh yea, lot o' fun too. You see you have to be cunning and downright nasty or everyone's walking over you. Curses, hexes, jinx's, traps, and outright violence is encouraged. As long as no one takes it too far then it's all in good fun." Naruto said grinning.

"And what exactly constitutes too far by Cloud Tower standards?" Techna asked.

"Somewhere below death and above decapitation." Naruto lied his face completely straight.

"You're lying." Techna said.

"I didn't know I have a tell." Naruto said frowning a little.

"Your heart rate increased ever so slightly." Techna said.

"Ah." Naruto said calmly. "How did you tell?" Naruto asked.

"The skin above veins ripples slightly with every beat. It is difficult to notice without ocular enhancements." Techna replied.

"Okay, I'll buy that. So Hinata you and Stella still splitting a room?" Naruto asked and got a nod. "Stella still snore like a foghorn?" he asked getting a squeak of embarrassment and outrage.

"I do not snore!" Stella protested.

"So Stella does Hinata still tie herself up in the sheets?" Naruto asked.

"You liar! You've never seen either of us sleep!" Hinata countered.

"Alright fine you got me." Naruto said his hands up.

"Anyways this is girl time Naruto so push off." Stella said with a dismissive gesture.

"Oh just for that I'm gonna stick around anyways." Naruto said grinning. Then a portal opened under his feet but Reaper was ready and simply started hovering holding its master up. "Nice try Hina-chan." Naruto said his grin showing his fangs clearly, combined with his eyes which now resembled his grandmother's slitted yellow orbs to a T and his attire made a freaky sight. (Not like a line think a yellow cat eye.)

"I knew I shouldn't have helped you make that hunk of junk." Stella said.

"Hey! Reaper is an artefact class weapon. People would sell their souls to have this bad boy call them master." Naruto protested.

"An artefact? And you made it? The raw energy and complexity required for such a level are on par with expert Architects. Who did you have assisting you?" Techna asked with renewed interest.

"The Headmasters of all three schools of Magix." Naruto said and there was a stunned silence. "I also had help from half of the Cloud Tower faculty as well as Stella and Hinata." Naruto said.

"Don't forget you used your own blood charged with demonic energies as a coolant while forging it." Hinata said cue goggle eyed staring.

"Your own blood? Oh dear didn't that hurt?" Flora asked.

"Pain is just the body's way of telling you what's going on, acknowledge it, and it feels like an itch at worst." Naruto said waving it off.

"Still the amount required to hold a blade that size is roughly ten litres at the minimum, which is over twice the amount the human body is capable of holding. How did you spill enough without killing yourself?" Techna asked, for an answer Naruto bit hard into his hand and showed them the steaming and rapidly closing wound. "Regeneration... fascinating your metabolism must be incredibly powerful to hold such an ability."

"Heh, you should see me hit a buffet, I've been banned from most of them." Naruto said grinning.

"Alright Naruto you've had your fun now be a gentleman and shoo." Stella said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Since when am I a gentleman?" Naruto asked.

"Since now. **Banishment!**" Hinata called out and Naruto was enveloped in darkness before vanishing. "There now let's have some fun."

Cloud Tower

Naruto blinked as he reappeared in his bedroom. "Man Hinata you've gotten quick on the draw." He said grinning before vanishing again in a flash of yellow. //Still I wanna see just what scam Stella cooked up. It's probably only half baked because it was on the fly but still I wanna see it fall apart.// he thought as he reappeared on a rooftop with them down the street. A few moments of roofhopping later and he was in close range.

"What the? Blooms gone?" Naruto said then his eyes widened as he remembered the secondary effect to Hinata's banishment spell. Temporal distortion, he'd been gone anywhere between ten minutes to three hours. //Son of a bitch! Hinata you should know better then to use that on me!" he swore mentally loud enough that Reaper heard it on his back.

"Reaper I want you to find the none maker with fire magic." Naruto said and his brow furrowed in concentration as he sent out a chakra pulse.

"Five near fire users." Reaper informed him and Naruto sighed. He'd already sensed them but none of them were even female. Then he got it, just a wisp near the edge of his range. "How long was I out?" Naruto asked as he jumped off and using both Reaper's flying and adhering abilities flew towards Blooms signature with the only sound being the trenchcoat flapping in the wind.

"Well I am a fairy!" Bloom announced trying a... pathetic attack against the Trix sisters. //Maybe I was wrong about her having the Dragon's Fire.// Naruto thought as he watched her get trapped in ice crystals, blasted back by waves of darkness then hit with a twister. //If it gets too dangerous I'll step in but I want to see what she's capable of.// Naruto thought.

"**Demon's Mirage.**" He said and quickly faded from sight into nothing but a slight shimmer on the rooftop. In short order Bloom was reduced to a fairysickle and just as he was about to interfere when Hinata, Stella, Techna, Flora and Musa showed up and powered up. Along with some music. "What the fuck?" he whispered hearing the strange word Winx being repeated over and over as all four of the girls erupted into different coloured light and stepped out transformed. Stella had a glittery yellow top and short skirt with her staff out and ready and orange heeled boots. Musa was in a similar outfit that had transparent mesh between the two and a pair of headphones on. Flora was in a single piece version that looked similar to pink flowers that would flow in the wind complete with a choker that had a clover on it and a pair of elbow length pink arm warmers. Techna really stood out in a full purple body suit with a swept upwards helmet. Each one had mini wings on them with Techna again the odd one out with a flowing glowing green hook for wings.

Naruto glanced around for Hinata then saw her. Her transformation produced no light but instead sucked it up so it was nearly invisible. She was in a tight black kimono and female shinobi sandals with a small pair of black feathered wings on her back. She was a fairy of Space and Time creating dark portals to do her duty. Not someone to mess with especially since she specialized in redirecting attacks. The only guaranteed way to get her was by surprised. "Though in battle there are no guarantees." Naruto half consciously quoted from a biography of his father Minato Namikaze. //Hmm looks like born fairy's have horrible punny names.// Naruto thought as he saw the girls power in action against one of Cloud Tower's janitors. A nearly blind and very mild natured ogre runt named Knut. Kid of his litter but surprisingly smart for an ogre. In nearly no time the poor oaf had been tossed away like a rotten apple.

Icy attacked in short order with a minigun like barrage of ice shards and Techna called everyone behind her and created a shield that the ice broke and shattered against. //Hmm looks like it's designed to stop physical attacks using a high energy barrier in a pulsing shield like pattern. If the pattern is disrupted with more energy or if it's pierced the whole thing will shatter with a...// Naruto thought before Stormy blew up the shield with a simple burst of lightning. "Yep." He said. "Time to get in there." He said as Hinata and Stella stood up to prepare a teleportation and Naruto raised a crystal shield through the ally way to block the ice blast. He let it shatter and dissolve before taking off still under the disguise of his demon mirage.

He decloaked and landed just as Stella was about to confess. "I may have been fibbing a little about Blooms background a little. I'll explain everything on the way back to Alfea." Stella said. "And where were you?" She asked Naruto.

"Ask Hina she's the one that chucked me into a time gap." Naruto said and Hinata had the decency to blush. "Still you girls need to learn about biting off more then you can chew. Those three are dangerous even by my standards. If I hadn't put up a shield to halt the blast teleportation or not you'd be corpsickles." Naruto said and they looked nervously towards each other.

"Wait you saw that?" Musa asked.

"Yea I was about to step in when you showed up to help Bloom and I wanted to see what you're capable of. I forgot for a bit that almost all of you are first year students and I should have stepped in earlier. I'm sorry." Naruto said with a slight bow.

"U-um that's alright...?" a confused Techna said unsure of herself.

"You girls had better head back to Alfea, its past curfew. Remember Hina-chan?" Naruto asked smirking.

"Oh no Mom's going to be so worried!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I'd better get going myself. Cyo!" Naruto said and vanished in a flash of yellow light.

Cloud Tower

"And just where were you young man?" Griffin asked as Naruto reappeared causing him to sweatdrop.

//I just can't get away with anything can I?// Naruto asked mentally. "I was watching the Trix and making sure that they didn't outright kill anyone." Naruto said.

"You're not telling me everything." A statement not a question.

//I really can't get away with anything!// "Alright I was following the girl that I think has the Dragon's Fire. She's befriended Stella and Hinata as well as three others. The ogre that attacked them was Knut. The one with the Dragon's Fire shows next to no skill with magic further confirming the fact she was raised on a mundane world. The Trix sisters are still focused on the Ring of Solaria and as of yet have not noticed what's right in front of them but it's only a matter of time now. I think that we should use Knut ourselves so that we have a pair of eyes and ears in their circle." Naruto explained and Griffin nodded.

"Yes that would be useful a recording rune that shows us what he sees and hears would do the job nicely. You're off the hook _this time._ Don't let me catch you breaking curfew again." Griffin said and Naruto nodded.

"Alright Grandma, you won't _catch me_ breaking curfew again." Naruto said and Griffin glared at him for a moment before laughing.

"Oh yes I've done a good job with you." She said patting him on the back and was swept up in a bear hug.

"Damn straight! Well I'll see you at breakfast." Naruto said smiling as he put her down.

"Sleep well." She said as she closed the door.

"Goodnight." Naruto said before putting Reaper on its stand he hung up his trenchcoat and jumped to the second level without a hitch. He stretched in his scarlet muscle shirt and baggy black cargo's held up by a burnt orange leather belt that tied into a pair of running shoes that were dark grey.

"Alright I've got down that hirashin like the back of my hand. Now for the other original, the Rasengan. Probably a good thing I trained to do the hirarashin so hard. It's just damn useful. And if this Rasengan is on that level then I'll have another ace." Naruto said grinning then snorted. "Like I need anymore aces. Still there ain't no kill like overkill!" he cackled and started to read through the jutsu methods.

Author's Notes

Hopefully this chapter has answered a lot of questions. And yes the claymore Naruto uses against Orochimaru is Reaper. Naruto will not by default win at things he can still get in over his head but he'll fricking try! As to the bit with Lucy I have plans, I can pretty much guarantee you'll like it. Unfortunately I'll be spending time with my Dad soon and he doesn't appreciate literature like we do so that means that he'll be rather brutal on my muse so the next update is likely to be horribly delayed. For those who really want to know about Lucy and my plans I have a number series and a single word for you: Transfiguration S1E12. If you must know. To those who guess it on the dot or really can't get it PM me about it.


	7. Dancing with Clones

Hey guys I'm back, I'm trying to put this in before my father goes ten rounds without a timer against my muse. He's not a bad guy, he's really supportive and is looking out for me but he just doesn't have an artistic mind so he doesn't see this as anything more important then writing a journal. Probably less so. As to Naruto's power I have a few reasons. Reason one: In canon Naruto was poorly trained but through sheer guts and raw unrefined talent he beat the Hyuuga genius, impressed a boss summons, went toe to toe to a creature with near infinite chakra and control of the environment around him. That is amazing. Reason Two: Naruto's idea of fun is training. His pranks strengthen his stealth abilities as well as his ever growing chakra and mana control. Reason Three: Despite being unwelcoming at times both Griffin and Cloud Tower promote growth in many forms. The Trix learned most of their magic there. Imagine being there listening, learning, and growing for most of your life. Reason Four: Naruto is using multiple skill sets in union. If he was just using the sword, or just mana, or just ninja techniques he's about medium level. He knows the trick to mixing them just right so that they compliment each other. THAT makes him very powerful but he can be outdone by any of the Trix in magic or third year specialist in swordmanship, or a high chuunin to low jounin in ninja techniques. Sarutobi, Faragonda, Saladin and of course his grandma Griffin could still bend him over their knee and spank him. Reason Five: The Kyuubi, he may have killed the beast and have it's power but it's still pretty volatile. It works like the Dragon's Fire would to the Trix it amplifies. If he uses too much though he triggers the canon Kyuubi transformations, although he won't go berserk it will hurt like a bitch. It has a nasty backlash.

His sword. When I made Naruto's sword I wanted it to be original. The first idea was heavily based off the claymores on Claymore, then while playing World of Warcraft I noticed the Death Knight's starter sword, a Runic Soulblade looked like multiple spades melded together at a glance. That got me to the design and empowerment of the blade with the runes down the length again coming from WoW. But I wanted it to be bigger and more badass like Zabuza or Kisame. Hence the size and lack of a guard, it being aware but stupid just happened.

"Speech"

//thoughts//

**You know the drill**

Enjoy!

"Good morning students. As usual it befalls me to kick off the school year. For those of you who haven't met me yet I am professor Wizgiz your teacher of Metamorphosis, or as I like to call it: The Art..." Naruto said in Wizgiz's form with Wizgiz as the hat. Naruto was currently pulling at his lip and let it go. "Of changing..." he said and started to change with a bit of help from Wizgiz then hid him behind the desk on the chair. "The way you look!" he said now in Griselda's form and got a smattering of applause.

"Oh that's nothing by year's end you'll do better then that!" Wizgiz announced happily changing back and jumping up beside Naruto. "Thank you for your help laddie, now can any of you student's first of tell me why changing the way you look means so much?" Wizigiz asked as Naruto's form wavered and returned to normal. He was in a pair of dark blue baggy cargos with a black stripe down them a pair of leather sandals and a tight white t-shirt showing off a perfect six pack and well muscled arms.

"We're square now right? I don't owe you anymore?" Naruto asked.

"Of course laddie, now since no one wants to answer I'll just say it. Metamorphosis let's you do good deeds without being interfered with. It's a powerful disguise and tool when used right. It also saves a bundle on looking your Sunday best." Wizgiz said as Naruto stood up.

"Good luck, it took me a while to get this right." Naruto said walking casually out of the classroom with many girls giving him flirty winks and sidelong glances. Wizgiz was now jumping on desks.

"And since every ending must have a beginning we'll start with this simple exercise." He said as mirrors rose up from all the desks. Naruto missed the rest as he closed the door behind him and started walking the halls barely realising he was whistling. It was strange, he'd instinctively become a devious sneak in Cloud Tower, here he'd whistle while he walked and sing for his supper, over at Red Fountain he'd get competitive and try and one up everyone. He could hold his own against a few second year students but the faculty could just lay him out. He learned that one the hard way. //Thank the dragon for regeneration.// Naruto thought wryly.

"Hello Naruto. Care to accompany me?" Faragonda offered surprising Naruto but he kept his composure. //Great, Grandma's been showing Faragonda chakra techniques.// Naruto thought as he nodded.

"I'd be honoured milady." Naruto said smoothly and Faragonda laughed at this.

"So I assume you're here for more then fulfilling a debt. You would have left already if you were." Faragonda said comfortably.

"What? I can't simply bask in the atmosphere? Breath in the fresh forest air and savour the taste compared to the crisp winds of my mountain home?" Naruto asked smiling and Faragonda laughed lightly.

"I suppose you have a point, all three schools have a different general feel to them and it's nice to have a change of pace now and then." Faragonda mused.

"Very true, and you were right earlier. There is more to the equation. Grandmother believes whether or not she approves of it the Trix will use the dance as a cover for an attack on Alfea. So she'll be opening a false contest to the students in order to be able to learn just what they will actually attempt so I can follow and play damage control with greater ease." Naruto said and Faragonda nodded.

"That is a shame a few girls will be disappointed to miss a dance with so notorious a bachelor. My daughter amongst them. You've made quite an impression on her over the years and that Stella girl certainly finds you attractive. Not to mention that noble and powerful impression you made on their friends." Faragonda said.

"Well it may be done regardless. I was planning on joining you. You remember that technique which I have used to cause grief over the years? The shadow clones?" Naruto asked and Faragonda nodded.

"Yes they are solid Illusions that although easily dispelled can use spells and return what they learn to you. It's one of those Chakra techniques isn't it?" Faragonda asked and Naruto nodded.

"Well as you know my demonic chakra supplies are nearly endless, I have yet to find a limit that is not easily broken. If I use a ridiculously disproportionate amount in a set number of clones they become more durable and last a great deal longer. I do however have to be either in deep meditation or asleep otherwise the memories that pour in when they finally dispel are like self lobotomy with a spoon." Naruto said grimacing remembering when he tried to read all of Cloud Tower's library in a day. He'd been out for a week after that stunt, and then grounded for two more. He was still sorting out all the knowledge too.

"Oh dear, it's best to use such a technique sparingly then." Faragonda said.

"Oh I do, the most I ever use during training is three, one to read theory and reference books. One to work with mana, one to work with chakra and I myself practice the sword so I gain muscle memory." Naruto said and Faragonda nodded at this.

"So what is your plan?" she asked.

"Well I'm going to be at the dance myself while several shadow clones tail the Trix under a demon mirage. They'll be on damage control and since I'm liable to be seen by them I have an alibi as well, they don't know about my clone abilities yet." Naruto explained.

"Very good, but before you leave, care to tell me whom you will be dancing with? Stella? Hinata? Bloom perhaps? Or one of their other friends?" she asked and Naruto grinned foxily.

"Heh, heh, heh, you forget. I can do all of the above at the exact same time. With my chakra stores I could do the waltz with all of Alfea." Naruto said his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Oh go home you troublemaker!" Faragonda chided him amused herself and let herself laugh when he vanished in a flash of yellow light. "That boy, he always surprises you." She said and decided to take the scenic route to her office humming as she went.

Cloud Tower

Naruto appeared in his room and stretched working the kinks out of his arms and back. Using his natural chakra to cross those kinda distances was a little tiring but he recovered quickly and liked the feeling of healing, it told him he was getting better and could do more. He grabbed his trenchcoat and Reaper, changed from sandals to combat boots with socks and stalked out of his room fishing a pair of fingerless gloves out of his pocket and slipping them on. He yawned broadly as he neatly stepped over a tripwire of one of his more recent victims trying to catch him in the very prank he used on them. "This warrants retribution Chika." Naruto said grinning thinking up a prank for the bird based witch which was mostly based, yes, around birds. //A simple translation rune tuned to the common chicken in an unnoticeable location will provide hours of entertainment.// he thought his grin turning evil. He had learned a while ago to figure out individual tells and put two and two together quickly when witches came for revenge. Naruto prided himself in his lack of a signature on his pranks. That had unfortunately become his signature but learning to fake another persons made it ever so sweet. Chika was a flighty type of witch so she'd stay far away from the scene of the crime and use something quick, dirty and simple. The black Raven feathers that were signature for her magic pinning the wire to the walls were also heavy duty hints.

"Hello Chika." Naruto said ominously in a hallway his hand on the back of her neck and she swallowed. "Did you really think something that pathetic would catch me?" Naruto asked as he channelled the tiny symbol on his knuckle to travel down her back and activate in three hours. "You'd better watch out now. I like revenge even more then simple random malice." He hissed in her ear chilling the blood and vanished in a swirl of dark fire which was a simple disguised hirashin. "Phew! And the games begin." He said to himself chuckling as he casually stretched in the sunlight on the top of the school. "This'll be the year that makes or breaks it." Naruto said comfortably. He took a deep breath. "I have to admit I'm a little scared." Naruto said "Well, regrets or not, I have a job to do, and a home to protect." Naruto said with self conviction his eyes flashing red then blue with energy as both types of chakra flared into a massive aura one after the other with the red one twice as long, twice as wide and twice as tall.

He then looked up at the sun. "Meh I think I can swipe an early lunch." He said as he used the hirashin to jump down several floors to the central staircase. Then jumped into the void and down another fifteen floors using the floor on the one above and a chakra covered hand to launch himself into the kitchen neatly avoiding being seen by the cook. The man had a bad attitude but was good at what he did. Really good. So good he would lip off to Griffin and keep his job. Naruto cloaked himself in chakra and demonic chakra equally causing light to bend around him leaving only a slight disturbance in the air. (Think the Predator) It was his ninjutsu equivalent of the Demon's Mirage he used when he didn't want his mana sensed.

He reached out to a large bowl full of chopped veggies intent on getting a handful when the ladle wrapped hard on his hand. "You stupid brat! This is my kitchen! Out! Get out! And If I catch anyone else in here I'll chop them up for the stew!" The cook said beating over the still cloaked Naruto with the ladle and shoving him out into the hall slamming the door behind him.

"Well that could've gone better." Naruto said decloaking and a nearby witch laughed. "Oh screw you." He snarled knocking her out of his way. He just felt lucky that ladle was clean. He was getting a little big for the direct approach of just walk up cloaked and snag something, especially now that he was eye level with that bad tempered blue skinned fatass that hopped everywhere he went. "Damn jiangshi." (Chinese vampire Hsien-Ko's species)

"Jiangshi? Is that what the blue tub of lard is?" the witch asked.

"Don't you have classes?" Naruto asked turning to get a good look at her. She had pure white hair and a spider web pattern all over her clothes.

"Don't you?" she countered.

"I'm the headmistresses grandson, not a student." Naruto said to her.

"So you get preferential treatment? Oh that's real fair." She said.

"Three things. One: Life's not fair, the shit you got when people realized you're a witch should have taught you that. Two: I've lived here since I was three, I picked up a hell of a lot over the years and my idea of time well spent includes practicing and expanding my powers. Three: and this is the more important part." Naruto said drawing her close now and grinning. "The faculty unanimously agree that they couldn't handle me being in their classes." He said and she chuckled.

"Fine stud you made your point. Still what's a jiangshi?" she asked.

"Hopping vampire. They have a couple extremely enhanced senses on top of massive strength and speed. The cook has enhanced smell and taste so he really knows what he's doing. And he's also serious with death threats if you look through the mystery meat he sometimes puts out you might find jewellery from the poor bastard he chopped up." Naruto said.

"I'm calling bullshit on that!" she protested.

"Call it what you will, but avoid ending in the stew." Naruto said and vanished in front of her. Again this was a normal Hirashin but he used an illusion to smother the light. //It would've been fun to keep tormenting her but I was getting close to the ridicules line.// It was another term Naruto coined while trying to lie to his grandmother. He could get away with it to a certain point but when he crossed a certain line the game ended. //So nothing till lunch.// he thought then tried to use the rasengan getting a lot of wind as he spun his chakra violently in his hand until it was enough to throw him around if he hadn't used the treewalking technique to stick to the floor.

"Good thing I'm back on the roof." He said the glowing blue energy spinning wildly in all sorts of directions. "Let's see what next?" Naruto asked himself pulling out the rasengan scroll. "Alright it's incomplete but up next is containing and maintaining it... how the hell am I supposed to do that? A skin over the ball or something?... Sweet." Naruto said musing out loud and getting it. He concentrated on forming an empty chakra skin and created a rasengan under it and it formed within a second. "Hmm this doesn't seem like I did it right." Naruto mused tossing it over his shoulder. VLAAWOOOOSH!!! Naruto blinked and whipped out the scroll again and read it through.

"No... he wasn't able to either chuck it or put elements in it before he went ten rounds with that fucking fox. I'll figure out how to do it the normal way, then add elements, then... hmm this is supposed to be a big bad trump card... could mana be added?" He mused then tried to combine them in one hand and was blasted back ten feet with chunks of stone attached to his feet.

"Oww." He murmured.

"That just looked painful." Griffin stated from overhead. "I can't dally long with my paperwork breeding like vermin but might I suggest using one hand for mana and the other for chakra?" she said and Naruto grinned. "And could you keep collateral damage to a minimum?"

"The whole tower is self repairing I could knock it down and it would literally pick itself up." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head as the stones on his feet rolled away and seamlessly melded into the tower again.

"Don't you even dare try." She said dead seriously and Naruto threw up his hands in submission.

"Alright I won't." He said then gave an exaggerated sigh.

"You're impossible." She said shaking her head.

"I am your grandson." He countered.

"That you are." Griffin said smiling and vanished.

"Hmm use each hand to control one aspect, mana and chakra. But there are four mana, chakra, wind and hellfire." Naruto thought and he concentrated and kicked himself up and concentrated making a doppelganger like Darcy would. As a mana creation it had a perfect copy of his chakra, like a shadow clone would have all the mana, doppelgangers had all the chakra. The nodded to each other and with his right hand Naruto spun the chakra and formed using his left to add wind in. //Shit it's destabilizing it needs a solid edge!// he mentally swore and forced it into a jagged shuriken shape.

While this was happening his clone was mixing in mana and hellfire turning the silver shuriken into a dark purple and smoke billowing monstrosity that they held between them. "We gotta ditch this thing!" they shouted in sync and hurled the attack as far away as possible with the clone dissolving into a sphere of light that melded into Naruto again. All in all it took about two minutes for this attack to form and be used, two minutes, might as well be ten years on the battlefield.

"It's slowing down." He said as it got to one hundred feet. "I wonder." He said and whipped out a crystal kunai he created with his natural mana and chucked it straight towards the bladed ball of energy. It connected at three hundred feet and the force of the blast nearly knocked Naruto off of Cloud Tower. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!" he shouted with the massive burning, bladed midair vortex that thankfully was thrown higher then Cloud Tower so it wouldn't damage it but the five hundred foot monster certainly grabbed attention.

"What the fuck was that!?" Icy swore as she and her sisters rushed up the stairs along with a good portion off the third year classes at Cloud Tower. About twenty girls arrived including both Thorn and the girl he had hassled earlier.

"Naruto what did you do?" Thorn asked and he came out of his stupor.

"I uh... created a spell of mass destruction. It's a bitch to use though, takes a long time to charge up." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck.

"YOU did that!?" Icy demanded getting right into his face.

"Yes I did that. First time though so I'm sure I can improve it further." He said and she stared at him. "Uh right now... bye." He said and vanished in a flash of yellow light. "God she gives me chills." He said reappearing in his room remembering that power hungry look in her eyes a bare inch from his own.

"Ice is cold." Reaper said.

"Brilliant observation that." Naruto said shaking his head at the stupidity of the sword as he hung it back up.

"Fuck you master." The sword replied.

"My sword has attitude? What the hell?" he asked staring at it and knowing it was staring back. "Since when do you have lip?" he asked but got no response. "Am I going crazy or something?" he asked.

"Yes" Reaper sent.

"Well if I'm talking to you I must be." Naruto countered and there was no reply. "I win." He said.

"You lose." Reaper countered.

"Screw you, I'll just use my phanto-blade today." Naruto said flipping his sword the burn and shoving his phanto-blade in his back pants pocket he tossed his trenchcoat on the bed and sighed. "Besides I need to practice my phanto-blade abilities." Naruto said making a doppelganger, a two shadow clones. "Alright you work on the rasengan, look for control, it would be a sweet throwing weapon if we get that." He said pointing to the doppelganger who saluted. "You work on a mana variation but keep it contained." He said pointing to the left shadow clone who nodded. "And you're on survey duty." He said pointing to the right one who nodded as well.

The day passed quickly with some decent work on the Rasengan being done, but the shadow clone working on it got bored and tried to find new ways to create weapons and found out how to make a crystal chain so fine that it would act like even more flexible and easily controlled razor ninja wire that he could run his hellfire down. Nasty. The doppelganger had gotten down a throwing rasengan and was thinking there may be a way to swallow it or breath out one like the 'Breath of Wind' ability they had.

The original Naruto had practiced the shockwave ability of the phanto-blade which is useful in combat because you can use it to dice up the battlefield lessoning your enemy load for a bit. He was also trying to get it so that when he threw this sword it would come back, he still needed to work on his finesse a little having nearly cleaved himself in two. He had to hirashin his ass out of the way when he missed the initial catch.

Supper was as guessed stew and he had rushed up to the girl he harassed earlier holding an earring he had made to show her that yes some student was in the dish, when she doubted him he without anyone seeing it had dropped a duplicate earring into her bowl and walked off. The scream was something he treasured.

He had drained himself pretty badly that day so he crashed early but woke up early as well "ZZZZZZZZCK!!" echoed through his room as he sat up and his gaze fell on Reaper.

"Unbelievable. I've heard of the singing sword, but the snoring sword?" Naruto asked incredulously glancing at his clock. "Six twenty what the hell!?" he asked. "Fuck it I'll just have a huge shower." He said scratching as he grabbed out a random assortment of clothes and headed down to a nearby bathroom area. He got into one of the larger stalls and turned on just the hotwater and frowned when nothing but steam gushed out of the nozzle. He sighed and added a little cold getting bubbling hot water to pour over him as he went through the long job of washing his huge head of hair. He finished an hour and a half later walking out feeling refreshed and very clean. (I'm not going into any more details, for female fans all you have to know is that he's tall, strong, and soaking wet.)

He stepped out of the bathroom in a burnt orange t-shirt, and faded jeans with a black leather belt, he had normal black sneakers with dark red lining. His hair shining and back in its braid he walked casually down for breakfast knowing full well that the cook would skin him alive if he went anywhere near the kitchen. That Jiangshi was a nasty piece of work. His punches were second to none. (Think Tsunade level strength with an even worse temper.) Naruto was trying to figure out a way to match it figuring chakra would do it, but something was missing from it, he couldn't put his finger on it yet and his grandmother didn't give him a random and utterly brilliant flash of insight. Yet.

"Oatmeal, toast, and omelettes with bacon bits and chopped peppers. Nice." He commented sitting in not spotting the onion in the omelette. He tucked in, he hated that cook, with a passion, but _damn!_ Did he do good work!

"Students! I have an announcement in twenty minutes, you will assemble within the auditorium, lateness will not be pardoned or excused." Griffin announced and a lot of young women picked up the pace.

In short order Naruto was sitting cross legged and looking up towards his grandmother and drawing a lot of attention. It stood to reason, he was sitting on the ceiling after all. "Now students, as you know the fairy's of Alfea are throwing a party tonight, and once again we are not invited. So I propose to you all, a challenge." Griffin said and some muttering ensued. "Silence! The challenge is that all those who wish to participate will submit a suggestion that uses your cursing skills to their highest degree. The winner shall be the one to use their cursing skills to crash the party and wipe the smiles from their faces!" Griffin announced to applause. "Naruto you may not enter." She said.

"WHAT?! Come on! You know I could get each and every one of them in nothing but spiderwebs and rags like that!" Naruto protested standing up snapping his fingers.

"True but I want to see just what kind of mayhem my students may bring about. You may prank them some other day." She said and a lot of witches developed evil grins at these announcements. "Dismissed!" Griffin announced and she left the students to their own devices.

"So think they'll take the bait?" Naruto asked appearing beside her in a flash.

"Most certainly, remember they've done everything in their power to flaunt their skills and show authority. It's like taking candy from a baby." Griffin said comfortably.

"So how easy is taking candy from a baby?" Naruto asked and Griffin just gave him a look. "Sorry." He said in surrender. "So what next wait till they send in a suggestion then I sick cloaked shadow clones on them?" Naruto asked and Griffin smiled.

"Just wait, you'll know what and when. I trust your judgement." Griffin said and Naruto smiled.

About two hours later.

The Trix sisters were in Griffin's office with Naruto lounging around the window behind the headmistress. "I've gone over all the entries but _this atrocity_ stands out." Griffin said slamming down the idea the Trix submitted. "It's downright disgusting, immoral and depraved. In other words... It's the best."

"You've taken hints from my own stunts haven't you?" Naruto asked from behind his grandmother and he got a nasty grin in return.

"Wonderful work great start to the year. Now I want you three to make sure this happens, failure is not an option. Understood?" Griffin said.

"Oh don't worry professor. Tonight we go to sleep to the sound of crying fairies." Icy said and Naruto barked out a laugh.

"Well the dance is gonna be a lot of fun then. I got myself an invite and I look forwards to seeing everyone panic up close and personal." Naruto said grinning.

"Oh don't you want to protect your friends? How about that girlfriend of yours from Solaria?" Darcy asked.

"We've already broken up, also it only means she off my hit list. For now. It doesn't mean she gets some kind of protection. If she can't protect herself, then it's more annoying then anything." Naruto said with a shrug. //Thank you for the lying lessons Saladin.// Naruto thought wryly.

"Oh so you're on the market?" Stormy asked and stiffened as she felt a hand on her butt and spun to face Naruto whose illusion faded out.

"Are you offering?" Naruto asked straight to her face and she pressed up against him.

"Well, either you like the idea or you've got a phanto-blade in your pocket." Stormy teased trying to make him flustered.

"A bit of both, but the question is: which do you prefer?" Naruto asked in a tone that an incubus would be proud of and Stormy blushed.

"Alright break it up you two. Stormy you can flirt later, we have to get moving." Icy said grabbing Stormy by the shoulder and pulling her back. The Trix left the room very quickly and Griffin sighed.

"Naruto I know you like to play but please. I don't think I'm ready to be a great-grandmother yet." She said with a sigh.

"Well from the looks that run through our family I'd say you have at most three decades before being a great-great-grandmother." Naruto said chuckling.

"Oh just get to Alfea you pain!" Griffin said.

"Alright Sorry." Naruto said sincerely and vanished in a flash of yellow light. He quickly changed and vanished in another flash.

"Whoa!" Stella shouted she was in a very revealing orange gown.

"Hello Naruto." Hinata said calmly in a simple but appealing long dress with a slit on her left leg revealing heels and the gown was low cut on her generous figure with her hair flowing freely. She had a small black leather choker on to complete the look.

Naruto whistled. "Sexy. You two went all out." Naruto said grinning. He was in a sharp black and white tux with a formal white wool trenchcoat replacing the jacket. The white pants with black lines up the side and black formal shirt underneath were well pressed and clean. "Now..." Naruto said confidently vanishing. "Shall I..." he continued in stereo as a Naruto stepped out from behind both Stella and Hinata taking their right hand each. "Have this dance Mademoiselle?" they asked in perfect sync and a few nearby fairies giggled at the sight.

"Flirt." Stella accused without any real venom in her tone. "You do realise it's just the one dance then I'll be casting my net out to some nearby specialists right?" she asked and the Naruto dancing with her chuckled.

"Of course, but until then Starsprite you're all mine." Stella's Naruto said with a flirty wink.

"Come on Hina-chan, don't be so nervous. Just imagine everyone naked." Hinata's Naruto whispered to her and she blushed brighter staring at him, without realizing it a touch of mana went into her dormant byakugan and she saw just that at close range, and turned bright red with both embarrassment and pleasure. She liked what she saw on her dancing partner.

"Naruto-kun I didn't know you naturally had two hair colours." Hinata said trying to get a reaction out of him but he grinned widely and deviously.

"You know you would have only had to ask for me to show you." He said and she went even brighter. "Song's wrapping up. Maybe you should sit down and I'll get you a drink." Hinata's Naruto offered as Stella kissed hers and she went towards the specialists that Naruto turning into a ball of light and entering the one with Hinata. He sat her down near the wall and well away from other people so she could have time to deactivate the wild mana using byakugan. It took her a little time but it was done and the veins glowing in her eyes instead of around faded. She drank deeply hoping to cool down.

Hinata had asked for a refill and on the way Naruto noted with interest that the gifts were transformed from their original state as per the prank of the Trix, then changed back. //Someone's on to them. My clones will only step in if any fighting breaks out.// Naruto thought absently bemoaning the lack of panic at the dance.

He felt some magical discharges in the distance a little later and after a few moments. "Ack!" Naruto groaned clutching his forehead at the sudden headache. His shadow clones had been dispelled by wide range attacks that they couldn't dodge or they'd give themselves away. Bloom had a full fairy transformation but hadn't used any magic outside of flight, she had transformed to a theme song, and one of the Shadow Clones had used itself to brace her impact so she was dazed instead of concussed. The Trix had stolen a small case but it didn't have the same energy signature the Ring of Solaria would give out.

About five minutes later Bloom arrived in a unique dress that really complimented her, Naruto gave out a loud whistle from the opposite side of the hall and Hinata playfully bopped him in the back of the head. "Hey it was a clone, not me." Naruto protested.

"They are you." Hinata countered and Naruto grinned. "Come on you flirt." She said and Naruto followed her to her friends.

"Still it'll be funny!" Stella announced chuckling as Hinata and Naruto arrived.

"What will be funny?" Hinata asked.

"Oh I love a good joke." Naruto said smoothly as Techna, Musa, Flora and Bloom went a little wide eyed at his appearance then returned to normal.

"We altered one of the enchanted eggs that we switched with the ring." Flora said calmly and giggling slightly.

"Nice." Naruto said appreciating that he was going to see a prank tonight after all. He did have about two shadow clones still trailing the Trix.

The rest of the dance was pretty good with Naruto, or was it a doppelganger? Dancing with Flora and Hinata as well as a quick bit with Bloom, Techna and Musa before the gifts were handed out. The eggs were opened and butterfly's poured out. Naruto had swiped two of them.

"Ladies." Naruto said to the group of friends (Winx plus Hinata) holding two hands clasped together in front of him then he tossed an entire swarm of golden butterflies that he'd messed with so that greens and reds and blues were mixed in as well in just such a way that they flowed around the girls in a flying river of glittering colour. All in all a damn good night. Naruto later on laughed himself to sleep at Icy having a grey duckling following her around and her new moniker of 'Mommy!'.

Authors Notes

Alright I'll be at my dad's soon, hopefully I can show him just how much this can mean to people so please help me with my case and leave comments. I hope this has cleared up some questions about how Naruto acts and about the Byakugan. Hinata's eyes are a little of wildcard since she's the first Hyuuga (by blood at least) to have access to mana. This also opens up the Lady's Man Side of Naruto. I'll break down his personality down quick. He's mostly a Bad-Boy with a great deal of loyalty and compassion. Being around girls all his life he knows how to interact with them and get reactions. He loves seeing people off balance. He is also really in tune with his surroundings, so much so it affects his behaviour. If the place is comforting and open like Alfea then he's a calm carefree gentleman. If it's a secretive, ominous and powerful environment then out comes the Bad-Boy full force. In more Neutral areas like Magix he'll swing one way or another depending on his mood and company. Also his favourite Ninja weapon is wire because he can do so much with it and when used properly it's nearly invisible. It's also why his clone started toying with it when it got bored.


	8. Mucking Around

Alright to those that don't know Winx canon all of the Winx with the exception of Stella are sixteen in season one Stella is seventeen. The Trix are three years older at nineteen. People asked why crystal and I have a few reasons. One, it's the source of his ninja weapons, his kunai, shuriken, wire and so on are all made of dark crystals. Two he needs defence to go with the hellfire's overwhelming offence. It rounds him out. Three it has multiple practical applications such as the mentioned weapons as well as things like boards to ride on and surfaces to stand on as well as visual obstructions. Finally it let's him mess the area around him and if you control the area you have a greater control of the fight. I'll be trying to follow canon one episode a chapter so this story can end up very long.

Also for the purpose of referring to things Hinata is a part of the Winx Club so when I refer to the Winx I mean her too. Unless I say otherwise.

"Speech"

//thoughts//

**Anything you can't do.**

Without further adieu. On with the show!

"Gentlemen, you four will be escorting this dangerous beast as well as Mr. Everto here to the Dark Forest Sanctuary for supernatural beasts. Now despite previous grievances I expect you to be on your best behaviour." Saladin explained with a meaningful glance at Riven.

"Hmph! We don't need him! Hell he's more dangerous then any troll it should be him inside that cage." Riven protested glaring at Naruto who glared back. The specialists were in uniform and Naruto was in faded jeans with sandals and a tight black t-shirt with Reaper at Cloud Tower and his phanto-blade in his pocket.

"I'd like to see you try purples." Naruto snarled at him obviously mocking his hair.

"Naruto! Riven! Manners! The both of you! I will not stand for fighting between allies! If you have grievances work it out in an official duel or on the field, do not. I repeat, do not brawl like savages. I will not have such tomfoolery in my school!" Saladin said slamming his cane down and asserting control.

"How much time do we have before the mission starts Lord Saladin?" Naruto asked tersely not looking away from Riven or breaking off the impromptu stearing contest.

"Half and hour." Saladin replied.

"Good, I just happen to have my phanto-blade on me. Riven I want a duel." Naruto said and Riven nodded. They marched to the nearby practice fields glaring at each other through the corner of their eyes and went to the opposite ends of the field.

"This'll be over quickly." Riven said activating his phanto-scimitar and the phanto-ball and chain bit (Balls and chains as weapons work on weight usage... how does a phanto version help? I always wondered that) and started swinging it around as Naruto unleashed his phanto-zambato with a flourish and slung it over his shoulders.

"Well come on then. Or are you going to wait till I fall asleep of boredom first?" Naruto asked and Riven charged recklessly shooting the orb at Naruto who sidestepped the attack and charged low knocking Riven's feet out from under him while flourishing his sword as a distraction. "So... how's the turf taste?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Can we just stop this now and get onto our mission." 'Brandon' asked helping Riven up who shoved him off.

"I don't need any help!" he announced and Naruto snorted loudly.

"Really because there's this butt ugly impression on the ground that looks just like your face!" Naruto said and Riven grabbed Timmy's gun to try to shoot the annoying bastard but he was wrestled off it.

"Let's just get this over with so we can get rid of him!" 'Sky' said and Riven threw them off and stomped towards the flyer.

"Did you really have to go so far?" 'Brandon' asked and Naruto adopted a thinking pose and looked upwards.

"yep." He said simply and straight faced before pocketing his phanto-blade. "Welp, come on! Trolls don't deliver themselves." He said sounding a little too eager. It was no time later that he was sitting with an impromptu staring contest with the droopy eyed ugly purple thing. Timmy watched for a bit before going to the cockpit.

"How's the prisoner?" 'Brandon' asked.

"Quiet, I think Naruto is intimidating it." Timmy said.

"Good at least snake eyes is good for something." Riven said snarling, Naruto could hear them loud and clear.

"Hey he's not that bad. You just don't like him because he's one upped you at every turn." 'Sky' said.

"Well as long as I'm in control of this vessel he stays in the prison bay where he belongs. If it were up to me he'd be in that cell with the troll." Riven said.

"Wait!" Naruto called out. "You're driving purples? I think I'd be better off if I jettison now." He shouted out and Riven started choking.

"You listen here you son of a bitch!" Riven shouted and something slammed into the ship.

"Something hit us!" 'Brandon' shouted.

"Impossible! There's nothing on the scanner!" Riven said tersely.

"It was an energy spell! Look for gaps in the scanner not blips!" Naruto shouted charging in. He stared at it intently. "Attack coming from the starboard side!" he shouted and Riven veered the ship to port. "It's a homing attack! Brace for impact!" Naruto shouted as the specialists strapped themselves in and he dug in deep with his chakra sticking to the floor. 'SLAAAM' they were hit and spinning out.

"I can't get back in control!" Riven shouted just before they hit.

"Is everyone alright?" 'Brandon' asked.

"I think I'm alright." Timmy said.

"I'm fine." Riven said unstrapping himself.

"I'll live to fight another day." 'Sky' said unbuckling himself and getting his balance on the slanted floor.

"I think my tail was ripped out!" Naruto moaned.

"You don't have a tail!" Riven shouted at him.

"Oh... then I'm fine." Naruto said grinning back in his usual spirits. He took a deep breath through his nose. "Oh shit we landed in the swamp, everyone out of the flyer! If we're lucky we're in a shallow part but I doubt it." Naruto said and Riven punched the board and the hatch flew open. They all stumbled out and into the muck with Naruto landing on the muck instead of in it. (Gotta love water walking.)

"Brandon!"

"Sky!"

"Are you guys alright?"

"Naruto what are you doing here?" It was the Winx who had seen the crash and rushed over to see what was going on.

"Don't you worry ladies the specialists have it all under control." Riven said confidently and Naruto snorted.

"The specialists are here? Where?" Stella asked and Naruto started laughing.

"Oh Burned! Good one Stella!" he said laughing.

"Grrrr... What hit us!?" Riven demanded.

"Some sort of high intensity bolt. High end stuff too since it homed in on us." Naruto remarked looking up at the hole. "Oh Dragon Damn It!" he shouted stomping the mush causing a small geyser of muck to shoot up towards the flyer.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked in the same safari clothes like everyone else.

"Oh no. We were transporting a troll to a reserve when something attacked us." 'Brandon' said looking up.

"More like someone. An attack like that just screams magic user." Timmy said adjusting his glasses. "It directly hit the troll's prison as well..."

"Meaning they knew exactly what was going on. I think it's time to let you people in on something." Naruto said and everyone gathered around. "The Trix sisters are more then just nasty high powered sisters. They are the heirs to three apocalyptic witches who wiped out an entire world, turning it from a lush paradise to a barren wasteland. Lord Saladin, Lady Faragonda, and my Grandmother Griffin were the ones responsible for their downfall. They are after Stella's ring believing it to contain a massive power amplifier, and the Troll is one of their minions. I was going to take it to a hidden chamber within Cloud Tower after the dropoff, by using this roundabout route we hope to keep the Trix unaware of our knowledge so we can blindside them if we need to." Naruto explained.

"So which ones are the Trix?" Bloom asked.

"The ones you tried to tango with on your first day in Magix City. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, you can guess their powers." Naruto explained. "Now come on I'll tell you the rest as we move." Naruto said.

"How do you know which way it's going?" 'Brandon' asked and Naruto pointed towards half sunken handcuffs.

"It's heading in that direction because it dropped the handcuffs as it went. Also that tree was clawed at a bit by it." Naruto said pointing a little ways away and sure enough there was a tree with four deep gouges in it.

"So you gonna tell us the rest? Like why they're being allowed to stay at Cloud Tower if they're so evil?" Riven asked in a snarking tone.

"Alright although we know they are the heirs until recently we didn't know they were still dangerous. So before we were watching, gathering information. Now the reason we let them stay is so we know where they are at least, so if and when they make their move we'll be able to find and contain them. The troll is one of their agents, by scanning its memories we'll be able to figure out about the things they don't want other people to figure out. We've been using the ogre Knut to do that." Naruto explained and there were a few nods.

"So why are you telling us now?" Techna asked.

"Because all of us are now in the thick of it. My Grandma taught me to always trust my instincts and I feel that each and every one of us will have a part to play. It will go much smoother if you know just what you're getting into though." Naruto said.

"You're not telling us everything." Musa said narrowing her eyes at him

"True and I have reasons for it. One, if I do a lot of you will jump to conclusions and do something stupid. Two, I'm not allowed." He said and a great deal of them had to resist falling over in what would have been a nasty faceplant. "And three, I don't have all the info myself. I'm deep in the loop but not even I've been able to listen in to everything."

"So there's a lot more too this?" Bloom asked and Naruto nodded.

"So are they really after?" Stella asked.

"It's the Dragon's Fire. Alone it's just a type of magic, used in tandem with another type and it's a nearly unrivalled amplifier. With it they can summon an army of shadow monsters that will be damned hard to destroy. I can regenerate but I have nothing on those beasties." Naruto said ominously.

"What do you mean? Regeneration even on the small scale requires a great deal of energy. I mean I've seen you eat once or twice at a local buffet and it looks like you're coming out of a famine." Hinata said and Naruto nodded.

"They take it to a new level. They're tens of thousands of creatures that come together to make a larger one. If you use a conventional attack all you do is cause it to fall apart where it can reform. Grandma summoned a small colony once so I could figure out some counters. Lucky me the creatures might as well be drenched in oil for how flammable they are. Grandma laughed out loud when I managed to properly kill one in less time then it took for her to summon it." Naruto said reminiscing. Suddenly he got a chill down his spine and threw his arms out to stop everyone from moving forwards.

"Now what? You spazzing out or something?" Riven asked.

"Shut up and listen. The water's draining away somewhere nearby, and in a swamp like this most of the ground is floating. If there's a whirlpool nearby..." Naruto let it hang.

"He's right look over there!" Flora said pointing a little ways away where a bunch of grass covered dirt clods were moving in a circle.

"Any ideas for going forwards? For what I can get the troll went that way." Bloom said pointing past the whirlpool.

"Hmm... A couple but I'd say the best one is **THIS!**" Naruto shouted slamming his hands on the ground and a crystal pane shot forwards and over the whirlpool with a bunch of spikes shooting downwards to support it. It was slightly transparent but sharp along the edges. "Careful I've only used these as a shield or weapon so the edges are pretty nasty." He said calmly.

"Right I'll lead the way." Riven said strutting over the only slightly arced bridged.

"Oh I get it! He keeps his phanto-blade in his ass!" Naruto shouted out as he was about halfway across.

"Fuck you, you goddamned witch's spawn!" Riven shouted at him.

"You realize I can make the bridge shatter at any point in time and you're right over a whirlpool that will drag you down for a hell of a lot longer then you can hold your breath." Naruto said just loud enough for it to carry over to Riven. Who promptly ran to the other side.

"Not any more!" Riven shouted at him.

"Urgh. What is wrong with this guy?" Naruto asked out loud as he started walking across on the water alone. The Winx and remainder of the specialists walked across the sturdy bridge. "I say we let him fall into the next natural trap." Naruto said to the Winx just behind him.

"What? You want to just kill him?" Hinata asked shocked.

"No I just want to see him humbled. I'm a cocky bastard but even I know when to clamp it. He needs to learn before he gets his stupid ass skinned." Naruto said bitterly as he stepped calmly over the whirlpool.

"What the hell is this?!" Riven shouted out from nearby and Naruto sighed.

"Anyone wanna draw lots on who saves his silly ass?" Naruto asked and everyone rushed forwards. He then felt a pang of something familiar. "You go ahead I need to check something!" He said as he jumped forwards and past them into the tree tops following a familiar mana source. //Can't do it from one side do it from another.// he thought as he landed in a crouch just above the Trix. He then dropped down just behind Stormy.

"Hey Stormy watcha doing in a swamp?" he asked right behind her.

"Holy Crap!" she shouted taking a jump back.

"Where did you come from?" Icy spat her tone 'cough' icy.

"Well you see when a man and a woman love each other very much..." Naruto started.

"Not that you idiot! Why are you here?!" Icy shouted in his face.

"Stink bomb material, mix swamp muck with standard garbage and Roack-Spider blood and you get a raunchy mix that sticks and lingers for weeks." Naruto said grinning.

"Really? Any planned target?" Darcy asked.

"Not really I thought I'd roll a couple dice and go after the one who passes me depending on the number. Random chaos keeps you sharp and keeps everyone else on edge." Naruto said with a vicious grin. "So what are you three beauties up to?" he asked.

"If you must know." Icy began. "We are tracing down a troll that ruined an experiment of ours. Planning on petrifying the dumb beast." She said and Naruto grinned.

"Mind if I tag along? I'd love to catch the expression on its face." Naruto said and Icy raised an eyebrow.

"Sister's quick huddle." She said and motioned for Naruto to turn around. He did so but used chakra to enhance his hearing. "If we turn him away it will look suspicious and we know how deep Professor Griffin has her claws in him, he'll rat us out!" Icy exclaimed

//Too late for that miss frigid.// Naruto thought wryly.

"What harm could taking him along cause? We know he's powerful and as long as we watch what we say he'll never be the wiser." Darcy said.

"Also if we have him take point we'll have a damn better sight then all this swamp." Stormy said and there was a pause. "Oh, and he'll also be the first to fall into any hazards so he'll keep us safer." She added quickly. No one bought it.

"Alright stud you're in." Darcy said as they turned.

"Cool. Which way pretty ones?" Naruto asked casually not really caring about the reactions. He got them anyways there was just something in his tone.

"This way." Icy said taking point and Naruto walked behind her with both Darcy and Stormy behind him following closely wondering how he the hell was walking on top of the muck without a drop of mana being emitted.

It didn't take long before Icy held up her hand to stop and the ugly purple beast walked up to them. "Smell good." It said sounding like an utter idiot in Naruto's opinion.

"Are all trolls this stupid? I haven't met many." He asked and it glared at him. He sent down a crystal spike that grew downwards and then just under the troll and spread outwards in a spiderweb pattern. Until about five metres away tiny bombs of dull crystal appeared in the water in a circular pattern. He fiddled with a black fireball to throw the Trix sisters off his scent. He casually tossed it over his shoulder and practically disintegrated a tree Darcy was leaning on.

"Holy Crap! Watch where you throw those things!!" Darcy screamed.

"Enough of this!" Icy said and she petrified the troll and it sunk into the muck and below viewing level it was caught in the crystal. Naruto grinned internally.

"What? No incantation?! Fucking hell." He swore and vanished in their eyes.

"He didn't even say goodbye!" Stormy said in a huff and Naruto grinned from behind a nearby tree, all he was using his mana for was keeping that stone troll where he could grab it. There was a quacking sound and a cry of 'Mommy!' and he nearly gave away his position from laughing. In short order the duckling was frozen and the Trix were gone. He stepped out casually just in time for the Winx and Specialists to arrive.

"I could swear it's supposed to be right here." Timmy said holding a locater.

"It is, just petrified." Naruto said stepping into view as his entire crystal creation with the troll safely in it.

"How are you doing this? Isn't your mana hellfire?" Stella asked looking at the glittering web in awe.

"Yes and no, I have two types. Hellfire and crystals." He said then spotted Riven. "Oh great, you're still alive." Naruto noted.

"Well no thanks you your abandoning us out of nowhere!" he snarled at him.

"I left to keep tabs on the Trix and make sure things went properly. If not then I would have had no idea where the troll sunk and all this would have been for nothing. Also I'd say I've convinced them I'm oblivious to their plans." Naruto said and Riven growled.

"Look I'm getting really sick of your oh so superior attitude jackass!" Riven said stomping up to Naruto and nearly sinking into the bog but caught a rounded part of Naruto's web.

"You okay there?" Naruto asked.

"Screw you!" Riven swore spitting out some muck as 'Brandon' helped him up.

"Look thanks for all your help, but I have to port out of here with ugly in tow. Ladies the place you want to get to is that way. Guys you can tell Saladin that despite complications the mission is complete." Naruto said pointing in the appropriate direction that he could sense the elven teacher. "If you'll excuse me." he said grabbing a piece of parchment with a storage seal on it and biting his thumb to seal the stone troll inside. Then vanished in a flash of yellow light.

"That... that was without a drop of magic!" Timmy said in awe.

"That's impossible! No one can teleport without magic!" Riven snarled.

"Can we please just get back to red fountain?" 'Sky' said in exasperation. "We can ask Headmaster Saladin when we get back."

Cloud Tower.

Naruto appeared in a flash inside the room he and Griffin had prepared ahead of time. It had hirashin seals on the floor so it would act as a beacon. He tried to stand the creature upright but it was at a weird angle. He growled and crystals appeared around it propping it up. "There! Finally!" he said just as his grandma walked in.

"It would be safe to assume the Trix got to it first then?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yep, I even scored a front row seat. They didn't use an incantation so it's likely to be a little weaker. " Naruto said and Griffin nodded.

"Very good. Now let's see what we can learn." She said as she placed a hand on the stone troll's brow and a glowing green symbol was left behind. A flash of green light erupted and beams like an old fashion camera came from it's eyes and showed them all of it's interactions with the Trix. Nothing they didn't know about already but it was confirming a few things. In a minute the show was over. "Well that was... somewhat informative." She said and concentrated and the stoned troll sunk into a pool of green light depetrifying as it reappeared in a distant wilderness reserve.

"That was a waste of time, we need new information not five thousand confirmations. Oh crap that rhymed." Naruto noted and Griffin gave a small smile.

"True but we know enough. Everything is in place. The Dragon's Fire. The Trix. The Three Schools. All we have to do is wait for someone to make a move now." Griffin said.

"The best traps are made off of reactions after all. Hinata and I are ready, we've been trained in using our mana in all sorts of dangerous ways and how to defend from all sorts of attacks. The combination spells we can work together will trump just about anything. Two high powered defensive spells and two offensive ones. I hope it's enough, because if not..." Naruto let it hang, he didn't have to continue that phrase.

"Don't worry, they'll still have myself, Saladin and Faragonda to go through. Although with the Dragon's Fire it may not be enough." Griffin said sombrely.

"Well with my Hellfire practically it's opposite I might be able to cancel it out if I overchannel it." he said and Griffin grabbed him by the shoulder.

"No. Naruto you are forbidden from doing so if there lies even a single option otherwise. You remember the last time you attempted to use all of the demonic power inside you." Griffin said sternly and Naruto grimaced.

_Flashback_

_**"GHRAAUGH!!!" **__Naruto bellowed his body consumed by demonic energies, red power was tearing off his skin and dark red almost black mana was pouring out of his eyes. He pounded against the barrier his grandmother had put up. He was in agony but he couldn't cut the flow, he couldn't stop it. He was still conscious but only barely as a fifth fox shaped tail formed of hellfire and demonic chakra, something... anything... EVERYTHING HAD TO BE DESTROYED!!_

_"I don't mean to be presumptuous but I believe we can help." Saladin said as he and Faragonda walked up to them having teleported nearby after sensing the colossal demonic energy being released. Griffin nodded sweating. She knew the monster in her grandson was a powerful beast but this was a league all its own!_

_**"ALL MUST BURN!!!"**__ He screamed gathering Yoki (Demonic Chakra) and Hellfire in his right hand and slamming the orb of volatile energy into the ground creating a pillar of pure demonic energy rising upwards with the barrier Griffin had put up being reinforced by Saladin and Faragonda just in time. __**"NO!!!! NOOOO MOOOOOORE!!!"**__ he screamed and suddenly the energy solidified and shattered as his natural Mana type came out a full year early then the norm at fifteen containing and purifying the hellfire and yoki leaving a crystal statue of the five tailed Naruto that started to crack then all at once shattered and evaporated leaving Naruto to fall to his hands and knees panting in horror and exhaustion._

_"Naruto!" Griffin yelled abandoning her cold demeanour and rushing up to help him. He groaned painfully but looked unharmed. His canines had grown into small but undeniable fangs, but it was still him. "How do you feel?" she asked._

_"Oww." He said simply as she helped him up his injuries already closing up with steam rushing out. "I'm just glad I didn't kill anyone." He said shuddering then his stomach started heaving and blood red crystals fell out of his mouth and shattered on the ground and he passed out._

_"...We need to find a way for this to be less volatile. Knowing your grandson he's liable to get into a situation that he has to use that much energy again." Saladin suggested and they nodded. It was from this incident that not only was Naruto's natural mana type discovered but the idea for the final Rune on Naruto's sword was born. Its purpose: to give Naruto total control of his demonic transformations for as long as he holds the blade. To act as a buffer so that instead of being overwhelmed by bloodlust his emotions are instead temporarily shut down allowing him to make intelligent, calculated decisions. This however was dangerous as it was liable to remove his inhibitions as well which could be even worse._

_Flashback Over_

"I'd rather not go through that nightmare again but if I have to I will. I hope I'm ready." Naruto said his eyes steeling and Griffin nodded.

"Naruto I want you to practice with Hinata at Alfea tonight. Bring in all of her friends as well, they are tied into all this." Griffin said and Naruto nodded. "I'll also be giving you the pay of an A rank mission." She said and Naruto blinked and he was alone in the room.

"How does she keep doing that while suppressing her mana and chakra? It's driving me nuts!" he said out loud shaking his head and leaving the room, his grandmother totally invisible smirked.

That night

"So you want us to attack you, as you and Hinata use conjoined magic to defend?" Techna asked the obvious question on everyone's mind. Naruto had shown up in the middle of their apartment scaring the crap out of all the Winx before practically muscling them out the door towards the gym.

"You know you could have asked nicely." Flora said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Naruto asked getting a sigh from Stella.

"Do you ever change?" Stella asked as they walked into the gym.

"Have you seen my grandmother's photo album?" Naruto asked and Stella shook her head.

"He was born a blue eyed blond with whisker marks on his cheeks." Hinata said and Naruto nodded.

"I'm going to need an explanation here." Bloom said and Naruto grinned.

"Basically for all my life I've been exposed to both foreign mana and life energy. It's affected me." Naruto said still grinning.

"So that's why you're so annoying!" Musa exclaimed.

"Nope that's all me!" Naruto said boasting as he and Hinata walked away to take a position nearby. "Okay now, let's get started." He said and the training began in earnest.

Author's Notes

I'm leaving the combo magic as a treat for later. As for why I dislike the 4-kids version of WInx it's because they deleted scenes that go a long way for character development. A good example is Stella, in 4-kids she's s ditzy stupid valley girl. In the Rei version she is a vain but empathetic girl who although is reliable can get caught up in things, she's also hoping to get her divorced parents back together, what teenager wouldn't? Finally a bit of a spoiler is that Naruto will have at least three kickass fights when the Trix get the Dragon's Fire.


	9. Day of the Rose, Naruto style!

I do not Own Naruto or Winx.

"Yes I've been reading reviews so I'd like to be more clear on what I'm doing. Most of these chapters will be based around episodes of Winx Club from following Naruto around so I will be skipping some episodes, adding in a few of my own invention and so on and so forth. As for the fights Naruto will have, he'll have a hard as hell time winning or even holding his own at times so it's a toss up." Kytranis said looking right at you.

"People have also been wondering about Naruto and possible transformations, well that. Is a Secret!" He says with a smirk reminiscent of Xellos from slayers.

"Speech"

//thoughts//

**Magic**

Story

"Unbelievable." Naruto said after hearing what the Winx had gotten up to while he'd gone on a training trip. "One week, just one freaking week and you get into this much trouble? Without me? Oh you are cruel." Naruto said dramatically and got a snort out of Stella and Musa, Hinata was just exasperated and the remaining three Winx were confused.

"Still I had my communicator on me you could have just called me and skipped the whole mess. I mean really? Who sneaks into a school of witches and doesn't expect to get into trouble?" Naruto asked and there were a couple blushes.

"Well… how do witches and warlocks expect to find anything with how poorly categorized their inventories are?" Techna asked as an attempt at a rebuttal.

"You girls fell into a trap with those rooms. The artefacts were solid illusions as the tower specifically started hounding all of you into more and more dangerous areas and away from the actual artifacts and libraries. The only reason you girls are alive is because Grandma deactivated them and let you out." He said sternly.

"Hey no fair Naruto! You get into trouble on a regular basis and I don't read you the riot act!" Stella protested.

"That's because I don't get myself this close to getting killed if not for outside intervention." He said holding his index finger and thumb less than an inch apart. "It's because I train to get out of trouble and I use it so that I can get more powerful. It's because I take into account the legal and easier routes as well. Did it not occur to any of you that if you told Faragonda then you would have had the Ring of Solaria back in your hand in less than five minutes without any hassle whatsoever?" he asked and Hinata's eyes widened and she smacked herself in the forehead.

"Quick question." Musa said raising her hand.

"Yes the pigtailed girl in the back." He said grinning at her.

"What the hell are you doing here on the Day of the Rose? Shouldn't you be with your mother or something?" she asked and Naruto's face fell.

"Musa, Naruto's mother died due to delivery complications, it's not only his birthday but the anniversary of his parents deaths." Hinata explained and Naruto flinched.

"Alright Hinata that's enough." He said a little grimly.

"Did you do anything for your Grandmother then?" Flora asked and he smiled.

"I did, she's busy today so I put a vase of crystal roses on her desk. It should brighten her day a little." He said grinning a little.

"That's so sweet! It reminds me of my cousin Abigail how she'd still give her mother a rose despite being on bad terms with her." Flora said.

"Ah so you are Thorn's cousin! I was wondering at the uncanny resemblance. Can you give her a message for me if you see her?" he asked and Flora nodded. "Tell her I managed to undo the damage she did to my room and I'm going to return the favour tenfold." He said and Flora was taken aback.

"Um certainly but what did she do?" Flora asked nervously.

"She grew a whole load of Blood Roses in my room so when I woke up they attacked. And in case you don't know Blood Roses will shoot up into the air and try and stab anything that moves so as to make its own fertilizer. There were at least a thousand in my room and that is not the type of wakeup call I appreciate." Naruto said then grimaced. "Getting out all that ash was such a pain."

"Ash?" Techna asked.

"Oh I put up a high intensity fire cloak and they all burnt to nearly nothing as they attacked." Naruto said grinning and Hinata blinked.

"I didn't know you could use your hellfire defensively, doesn't it burn even you?" Hinata asked and Naruto nodded.

"That's where crystal armour comes in, it's one of the only things I know of that actively holds back hellfire with reliability. A thin layer of it and I'm laughing." Naruto said.

"So just where were you last week?" Stella asked.

"Training, I was working on more ways of mixing my mana types. They're direct opposites so it's hard to get it to work. One corrupts and destroys while the other purifies and protects, one's malleable and dark the other is solid and nearly transparent. They just don't want to fit together. I also finished off a project of mine but it fell through anyways. Though I did come up with a pretty decent alternative." Naruto explained shrugging before Flora's clock beeped.

"Oh dear I really have to go I'm late as is! I'll see you all later!" Flora said dashing off so she could get home to be with her mother.

"I'm afraid I must leave as well. I bid you all good day." Techna said before walking out. Naruto shrugged.

"So, who wants to hit the dining hall for some breakfast? Part of my gift to Grandma is that for the next week I don't stir up any trouble for her so you don't have to worry about watching me." Naruto said and there were a few nods. He walked with them casually down to the dining hall and got a few curious glances. Hinata used this time to give Faragonda a hug and put a de-thorned rose into her hair, a quick kiss on the cheek later and she was sitting with her friends again.

"So what is the Day of the Rose anyways? It's something like Mother's Day right?" Bloom asked and Hinata nodded.

"Yes, it's a day you show appreciation to your mother usually in the form of a rose." Hinata said and then thought. "Why don't you visit your mother on Earth? I'm sure she'd be glad to see you." Hinata said and Bloom thought for a bit.

"No, she's not too comfortable with magic last I saw her. I don't want to make it worse by introducing her to a bunch of strange holidays." Bloom said fidgeting a little.

"Well you have a pass for this week but…" Naruto sighed then shook it off. "Nevermind." He said before wandering off.

"He always acts weird this time of year. I guess he's going for melancholy this time." Hinata said softly.

"Poor guy, all he's got are pictures and stories of his mom. He doesn't even have memories." Stella said with a sigh.

"I know a bit of what that's like, I'll go see if he's okay." Musa said standing up and walking out after him. She found him easily a bit later turning a boulder into a pincushion by throwing spikes of crystal with burning hellfire inside at it. When he finally didn't have a single square foot to impale he snapped his fingers and they all detonated. The explosions were small but extremely intense, so much so that it rained burning slag.

"ACK!" Musa cried out in shock and it also stopped just then and Naruto was in front of her biting his thumb hard enough to draw blood.

"Arm please." He said and she held out her right arm and nearly pulled it back in shock when he squeezed a drop of blood on it, he had a hell of a grip. **"May vos lucrum meus vox"** he intoned (May you gain my power) and Musa felt herself heat up a little as the blood sank into her arm and her burns faded to nothingness in moments. It did however leave a gnawing hunger in her stomach. "Sorry about that, I should have checked if someone was around before using hellfire."

"What did you do?" Musa asked and he smiled ruefully.

"I've always sucked at healing spells despite my regeneration. So what I do instead is I use a bit of blood magic to give someone their own regeneration for about a day. It's just as strong as mine including the massive appetite." Naruto explained and Musa nodded. It made sense to her.

"So…" Musa started not really sure where to go now. Things had gotten pretty awkward. It was then that Musa noted a huge crystal spike erupting out of the ground just behind her and shooting a pane of transparent crystal over her head, it had caught a lot of the burning rock. "Just what do you know about your mom?" Musa asked clutching at a small lotus flower pendent she had been carrying in her pocket earlier.

"I barely know anything of either of my parents. From what I know about my mom she was a real troublemaker, I get that from her. She also had a knack for escape and retribution. She was a powerful witch but, she was a wild soul. She hated being restricted and was a real free spirit. I guess that's what led her into that fight with Grandma. She ran away and vanished entirely nine years before I was born. She incorporated herself well into my father's world despite the fact it hasn't developed ley lines yet. It's ironic really, the fight she had with Grandma drove her to my dad. What killed her gave me life." Naruto said lost in thought.

"What about your father? What happened to him?" Musa asked.

"On the day I was born a demon attacked the village. My father was the strongest ninja there, he was strong enough to end a decade long war with just a month of effort but… the creature was a living natural disaster. Unkillable, unstoppable and utterly indestructible. It was a nine tailed fox the size of a mountain. Each one of its tails could cause an earthquake or a tsunami. It had a burning aura that decimated everything that came near it." Naruto said shuddering a little.

"Your father beat it didn't he?" Musa asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yea, but he had to use a suicide technique. He summoned something. Some people say it was the personification of death itself, no one really knows. He used its power to contain the creature, in me." He said and Musa gasped. "Oh it gets better. I lived alone for the first three years of my life, I don't remember it but I've scryed on my own past. I was neglected and abused because the idiots thought I was the monster reborn despite being the spitting image of the local hero, my own father. My grandmother found me on my third birthday when I made the mistake of going into the main village to enjoy the party celebrating the demon's defeat. I ran into a drunk and tripped him, he said the demon was attacking and a small mob was quickly whipped up. When a couple of them grabbed weapons I ran and hid. Just in time for Grandma to scry on me. The rest is history." Naruto said and Musa was staring a little.

"Wow, and I thought this was a confusing day for me." She said.

"Hell if you want it to be some kinda competition I got more." Naruto said snickering a little.

"Alright big guy try me. What could you possibly have to make The Day of the Rose more confusing?" Musa challenged.

"Six years ago, again on the day of the rose I went with Grandma to lay a flower on my mother's grave. The leader of the village I was born at turned out to be an Architect of some skill and had to talk business with Grandma for a bit." He started and Musa nodded. "So I was left to my own devices for a while. Naturally I caused widespread pandemonium and headaches before finding a spot to nap. As I settled down I heard someone rushing in my direction and I watched laying a trap. He had kidnapped a girl my age. Her name was Hinata." Naruto said and Musa did a bit of a knee jerk to that.

"I ended up killing the man, and rescuing Hinata, but not before he could enact his revenge and used a complicated rune system to lock up certain abilities highly valued in her family. So highly valued that when her father, the clan head learned about what happened he ordered for a torture slash enslavement rune to be branded onto her forehead." Naruto said grimly and Musa was now giving him her complete and undivided attention.

"I won't get into the sordid details on what I did to the guy and how many laws I broke. Me and Grandma did however teleport with Hinata in tow out of there and introduced her to Faragonda who promptly adopted her. So it's also the day I got Hinata adopted, killed for the first time, and first time I got the riot act read to me front to back by Grandma, before it would never be at that level. So on these days I don't know whether to be happy, sad, proud or ashamed." Naruto said.

"Alright! Alright! You had me beat really early on into that anyways. Geeze. Still nice to know someone can wallow in the misery with me." Musa said.

"Heh, grandma'd join us if she wasn't so busy. For political reasons she has to record the comings and goings of every student in the tower, that takes a huge chunk of her day, then there's typical damage control, administration, and helping out numerous teachers as well as maintaining many artefacts, not to mention politics for someone of her rank. Before she saved me Grandma had often made a habit of doing most of her work on this day and it helps her cope with the fact that I'm the only family she has left." Naruto said.

"I thought witches don't care about other people. Aren't they all supposed to be… I don't know, bad?" Musa asked as Naruto started to lead her on a little walk after he had shattered the crystal and used a bit of mana to give the grounds already fast self repairing ability a kick start.

"Well look at things this way, if nearly everyone you met thought you were a monster before getting to know you you'd be on guard right?" Naruto asked and Musa nodded. "If nearly everyone blamed everything on you or would double cross you you'd be pretty paranoid yea?" he asked and got another nod. "Well it's like that for witches and warlocks alike. We have to be picky as hell when it comes to friends and you need to be exceptional at reading aura's to find someone's true intentions. Lucky me though I have a few cheats so I know who I can talk to." Naruto said smiling at her a bit and she caught the indirect compliment.

"So I guess losing someone you do trust to a witch is…" Musa started and Naruto nodded.

"It's devastating, and the pain never goes away. There are very few truly evil witches and warlocks. You could probably count all of the ones in Magix with your fingers. We're more paranoid then anything." Naruto finished up and Musa nodded. "Oh I almost forgot. I do have a picture of my mother, right… about… here." He said riffling through his pockets and pulling out a picture of a twenty year old woman with long crimson hair and catlike yellow eyes. She was tall and well endowed and the picture showed her successfully dragging out a younger Griffin, with the help of her father who despite what must have been an advanced age was in great shape and she obviously had his hair and skin. All three of them were in bathing suits with a semi crowded beach in the background. Instead of her horn like hairstyle though Griffin's hair was long and flowing and she apparently had a very enviable figure in her youth.

"She's very beautiful, was very beautiful." Musa said.

"Thanks, it runs in the family." Naruto said grinning.

"Oh you! Freaking… break up the moment why don't you?" Musa demanded and he laughed.

"So…" Naruto started after another couple minutes. "What's your mom like?" he asked and Musa shook her head slowly. "Ah, so she's gone."

"Yea, she was an amazing singer. The people of my world have always, always gained their power from music. But she was in a league of her own. There was no real way to describe it, she just… had this ability." Musa said wistfully.

"Nothing harder to describe then that all important personal touch, that little bit of the soul you push out eh?" he said and Musa nodded. "I take it that's a holo picture?" he asked spotting the mechanical lotus in her hands.

"Yea it is." She said activating it with a spark of mana and it unfurled with one layer of petals slowly turning and making a tinkling sound like a music box. It showed a woman maybe early thirties with long flowing black hair and Asian features. She was in a flowing crimson and pink gown and in a pose as if she were singing.

"Well she's certainly beautiful." Naruto said and Musa smiled a bit at the memories. "And I can see you take after her." He noted and she beamed a bit.

"Can you go five minutes without flirting?" Musa asked blushing slightly as she pocketed the holo picture. Naruto took on a thinking pose.

"Nope." He said cheerfully.

"Urgh. You're impossible." She said no real amount of venom in her voice.

"Well that's kinda the point." Naruto admitted and she sighed.

"How can you be so cheerful?" she asked, "This is the anniversary of your parent's death!"

"I sound cheerful? Hunh… weird." Naruto said looking introspective. "Damn environment messing with me again." He said without any real venom in his tone.

"You're so weird." Musa noted.

"You have no idea." Naruto said grinning then he thought for a moment. "Want to go somewhere and get our mind off mothers?" Naruto asked and Musa gave a small smile. "Come on, let's have the day fly by." He said holding out his hand and she took it with both of them vanishing in a flash of yellow light.

The Dragonspine Mountain Range half a mile from Cloud Tower.

"Holy Crap!!!" Musa shouted grabbing onto Naruto for dear life as they fell towards a load of rocks as Naruto gave out a shot downwards kick starting an avalanche. He landed on a large flat stone and started riding it down holding Musa bridal style. "You're nuts!" she screamed slamming him in the head and he only grinned more broadly.

"Hey your mind's off grief, mine too for that matter! Beside's you're a fairy! Fly!" he shouted throwing her up. She bit down on the urge to scream and transformed as quickly as possible and hovered. Naruto flash summoned Reaper and was soon surfing in midair right up to her.

"You reckless jerk! What the hell's wrong with you!?" she demanded trying to punch him but he just ducked under her fist.

"You needed to get your mind off your mom, so did I. This is a day off for both of us, I spend most of my time studying or training but I'm taking it easy today. We both deserve a break and crying and moping is a pretty shoddy vacation in my opinion." He said "So nyaa!" he said pulling down on his eye and sticking out his tongue playfully before soaring away on Reaper.

"Oh you!" Musa said before taking off after him.

"Comeon Slowpoke!" he shouted back at her weaving around the massive pines near the mountain's base.

"Just you wait smart guy I'll wipe that grin off your face!!" She hollered down to him moving with more agility then the soaring sword.

"With a kiss I hope!" Naruto shot at her getting a crimson blush as he without even bothering to look dodged around an old pine and ducked under a branch.

"Bloody Pervert!" Musa yelled now fully intent on revenge, Naruto laughed loud and long as he jumped over another branch and landed only to duck in an instant back on Reaper.

After ten minutes of frantic flying and dodging Musa finally got an idea grinning mischievously she cuped her hands and shouted up to Naruto. "ACK! MY TOP!" and snorted when he gave himself whiplash to get an eyeful but was disappointed and not paying attention as a branch swept him off Reaper causing him to land badly with a sickening crunch. Musa paled. "Oh no." she said and flew down to his prone and still form. She didn't even need to check, his neck was at an angle she didn't even think was possible.

"Ouch that's gotta sting." Naruto said from behind her and she nodded before doing a doubletake and staring at him.

"You! He! I mean you! HOW!?" Musa demanded pointing from one to the other and Naruto grinned and pointed at the other him which started to dissolve into blood.

"It's a new technique I developed." He said casually holding out his hand and Reaper materialized in it as he swung the massive blade onto his back. "I created one when I first teleported by purposely displacing some blood and channelling energy into it. I've been not only following but cloaked the whole time."

Musa drew herself up but couldn't find the words and walked off in a huff. "AH HAH HAH HAH HAAAA!! Oh, it's a good day alright." Naruto laughed a huge grin on his face. He then quickly cloaked himself in chakra and casually followed Musa who depowered and wandered in a large but slow circle.

"Blood? Did something die here?" Musa asked.

"Yea me." Naruto said from nearby leaning against a tree grinning slightly, the grin only widened as Musa marched off again. He didn't follow this time, instead he pulled out music player and listened for about half an hour until Musa walked into the small clearing again this time from right beside the tree he was leaning against and he raised an eyebrow. "Ello." He said and sniggered when she jumped.

"Stop following me!" Musa shouted still angry.

"Follow you? You're a big girl I don't need to follow you. I just stood here burning through my favourite tunes." Naruto said "You've been going in circles. See the blood spot's just over there." He said pointing and true enough there was a pool of blood the size of a person.

"Oh for the love of!" Musa started to swear but Naruto walked up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulder and in a flash they were back at Alfea. "Stop that!" she said and he held up his hands.

"Would you rather I leave a friend to wallow in sorrow and self pity?" he asked and Musa grumbled a bit. "Here, how about something a little more… docile?" Naruto asked offering his hand and Musa heaved a sigh and took it. They were gone in a flash and appeared in the VR area of Alfea. "Ah good no one's using it." He said before pulling up a protocol he had prepared for things like this.

"What is this place?" Musa asked.

"A Virtual Reality Centre, the program is going to be a game type where you'll temporarily be in the mindset of another person. In this case we'll both be sharing a role as the player doesn't directly do things." Naruto explained grinning.

"Really? What game?" Musa asked and Naruto smirked.

"It's called Ghost Master. The goal of the game is to scare the crap out of mundanes." Naruto said and Musa rolled her eyes. "Hey come on now this can give you the same guilty thrill of pulling one over on someone without getting into trouble."

"Alright fine but only to keep you out of it." Musa said and they entered the chamber.

_In the Chamber_

_"What is your name spirit?" The teenagers asked and Naruto, now incorporeal and hovering beside Musa and grinned._

_"Come on… what's our name?" he asked her and she moved the wigi marker to the letters M U S. Naruto grinned then put his hand and guided it towards T and O._

_"MUSTO!!" a malevolent voice shouted and a whirlwind of green energy shot out of the wigi board and the teenagers scattered only to run into numerous spirits which had been attracted to the general area. Three minutes later Naruto was chuckling as he watched them all running in fear screaming bloody murder._

_"You enjoy this?" Musa asked._

_"Oh just wait, you'll learn to love it." He said and helped guide her into mentally scarring an entire sorority for life. Then helped her bring three murders to light by leading mortals to the dead bodies and freeing the trapped and tormented spirits. Taught frat boys to respect the dead while freeing more spirits before…_

"Are you two quite done in there?" A clipped voice asked as the program cancelled.

"Sorry we'll port out." Naruto called out grabbing Musa's shoulder and they vanished reappearing in the dining hall just in time for Musa to note her stomach was completely empty.

"Oh god I'm starving." She moaned.

"Welcome to my world, stay for a day, it'll feel like a lifetime." Naruto said grinning as she rolled her eyes. "Here, it sealed this from lunch yesterday." He said holding out a tiny crystal with a rune on it. A burst of smoke later and he had a large sandwich platter in front of them. They were halfway through and still hungry when Naruto's communicator started ringing.

"Yo this is Naruto." He greeted then listened his eyes widening then narrowing. "Got it, I'll intercept." He said before closing it and putting it into his pocket. "Looks like I'm going to have to run Musa, duty calls and I need to nip a potential disaster in the bud." He said.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it but I gotta go. You can finish the platter I know you're still hungry." He said then smirked. "Cyo." He said kissing her on the cheek then vanishing before she could respond.

Musa reached up to feel the lingering warmth of the kiss then looked down to the assorted sandwiches and sighed. "My first date and he scared me to death, brought me to school and fed me leftovers… ouch." She said snickering to herself before grabbing another sandwich.

Under Cloud Tower.

"Hey Purples." Naruto said as Riven tried to sneak past. In an instant the phanto blade was out and pointed at him. "Hey chill out man, I'm not here to fight."

"What are you doing here?" Riven demanded.

"I use these tunnels to train things like stealth, detection, all sorts of stuff." Naruto said and Riven nodded but didn't let up on the blade. "But I do wanna talk." He said.

"About what?" he snarled.

"The Trix." Naruto replied.

"I don't care what you say, she saved me." Riven said and Naruto nodded.

"That she did, but from Icy not Bloom." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Riven demanded.

"Think about it, Bloom comes from an underdeveloped world both tech and magic wise. She has no violent tendencies and was conveniently placed to take the blame. It was a good attempt but still a little sloppy. She was a good but nowhere near good enough scapegoat. Icy on the other hand is known for brutality is well experienced with magic and such a thing is just her style. Her sister Darcy on the other hand is developing a little something for you Purples, she got cold feet and knew how to save you because her elder sister was the perpetrator." Naruto explained calmly and slowly and Riven's eyes widened and he lowered the sword then brought it back up.

"How the hell could you know any of this!? You weren't there!" he half shouted.

"We have animated Scying Orbs scuttling all over Cloud Tower, its small potatoes to use one to watch the past. Hell you just need the passwords and you can do it. I could even show you how!" Naruto said and the sword was deactivated.

"I don't see how this changes anything, if you're not going to make a problem out of this then why are we talking?" Riven asked pocketing the weapon.

"Icy's dragging her sisters into things that could lead to all unholy hell and she could convince Darcy to use you to do it. Those three are close. I just want you to know what you're getting into, you remember what I said in the swamp right?

_Flashback_

"_They are the heirs to three apocalyptic witches who wiped out an entire world…"_

_Flashback ends_

"Yea, so what? That Bloom girl's supposedly from a non-magical world but she's a fairy." Riven said.

"Good point, which is why I'm saying be careful. I could be wrong. I hope I'm wrong, but with stuff at this level you have to speak softly and always have a few aces. Speaking of aces…" Naruto said unsealing a pair of revolvers from his belt.

"What the?!" Riven asked as Naruto held them out.

"Well, if you're going to tango with high level witches you need to level the playing field. These guns will do that, they will constantly create bullets in an empty chamber, the bullets will have a single dispel magic charge on top of being dangerous. I made them thinking it would fit me but I'm better suited for throwing weapons when it comes to distance combat. Though they're probably perfect for you." Naruto said and Riven took them and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you're giving me lethal magic dispelling weapons?" he asked taking them regardless.

"Consider it a sign of trust, something we need. Especially if you're going to be hanging around Cloud Tower." Naruto said and Riven nodded, it kinda made sense. "You'd better get going to Red Fountain." He said walking towards one of Cloud Tower's underground entrances. "And Riven, think about what I said." Naruto said over his shoulder before vanishing from sight.

Author's Notes

Alright another chapter down. From what I'm planning Musa is a definite in with the rest of the Winx as well as a few witches being maybe's, I just need to lay it out one bit at a time. Also a quick thought, they say time flies when you're having fun but when I'm in school the week just vanishes, what does that say about me?


	10. Voodoo and Vanity

"I'm sorry for the long delay my memory chip was destroyed so… yea." Kytranis said in an apologetic tone.

"Bwahaha! You authors will never win!" the Anti-muse called and he rolled his eyes.

"Who keeps letting her out without medication? Seriously?" he asked himself as a dark purple bolt jumped from his hand and slammed into her knocking her out the window. There was a scream then. CRASH!!! Kytranis vanished and reappeared near the window before giving out a piercing whistle. "Oh this is gonna come back to bite me." He said noting she had crushed the front part of a car that broke her fall. She was alive and seemingly unhurt but still this would bring all the wrong type of attention.

"Speech"

//thoughts//

**You know the drill**

The Story.

"Narutoooooooo? Naaaaaaruuuuuuutoooooo? Where are youuuuuuu?" A small voice called out as a tiny form zipped quickly around the tower. At a closer inspection this tiny form was a girl maybe fifteen centimetres tall with insect wings and wearing black and yellow camo with a pair of insect eye goggles hanging around her neck. She had pageboy styled hair that was dark purple. "So… he's gonna play that way eh?" Zing asked herself grinning. "Kage-Bunshin No-Jutsu! " (That's right! Ninja Zing!)

"Alright gang time to split up and look for clues!" the newly conjured and ascot wearing Zing proclaimed (Freddy from Scooby Doo). Naruto hanging out overhead stifled a snort that would have given him away. All his partner in crime had to do was slip on her goggles, they were like his shades, designed to pierce all but the most powerful illusions and act as a shield from mind effecting spells. "Now where could he… you stinker." Zing said looking up in thought and spotting the slight bending in the air that showed Naruto was cloaked.

"Heh, heh, heh. You're getting good at that Zing." Naruto said dropping to the floor and landing gracefully as he decloaked.

"She ruined your fun! Teach her a lesson!" a voice said in his ear and Naruto rolled his eyes. It was a shadow clone of Zing in a devil costume.

"No! You should apologize for hiding from her when she came to visit! It's only polite." Another shadow clone of Zing said from his right shoulder this one was in an angel outfit complete with a plastic halo and fake harp.

"Oh this is so old Zing! Knock it off!" he announced brushing the clones off his shoulders. He felt the original land on top his head as the clones dispelled.

"Hey Naruto I have a question." Zing said and he looked up at her as she leaned over so they could stare at each other. "Which one of us is the bad influence?" she asked and got a shrug.

"Hell if I know, all I can say is that we egg each other on." He admitted and got a nod. "Hey would you like to do the honours of activating my latest prank in about two minutes?"

"Sure! What is it?" Zing asked excitedly.

"We're going to steal lunch hour." Naruto boasted and got a flat stare.

"How the hell are we gonna do that!?"

"I've placed illusion runes on every window pane and clock down to the smallest watch and computer screen. We just need to put some energy in the master rune and all clocks will read one hour later for twelve hours and the same story for the location of the sun in the windows. This has taken me about five days to get down pat." He boasted and Zing started chuckling evilly.

"Oh they are gonna be so mad at us." Zing said getting a chuckle then pumped some energy into the activation rune. Naruto took a step back into a small alcove as the noise built up then hundreds of nervous and frazzled witches rushed past complaining and moaning about the time.

"So Zing how would you rate this one?" he asked.

"Nine point five Naruto, to hit the perfect grade you need to get a mass of girls screaming not swearing and groaning. But you got massive points for getting everyone in the mix." She explained and he 'ahhed'

"If zis vas not zo funny I vould be smacking hyu." A sibilant voice said from behind Naruto. "And let go hoff me, I nein like to be skewerrred on crystalz." Night snarled and Naruto let go of his shirt and let the crystal that had shot out of his sleeve dissolve. (Think Assassins Creed Wristblade.)

"Sorry I don't like people getting behind me." He apologized as Night readjusted his suit. "So anything of note recently?" This was standard business between them. Night would supply Naruto with hard to find items and information and in return Naruto would prank specific targets in such a way that Night's nightly dining would be fit for a king.

"No. Reegarrdlez hye have somting for hyu. I believe mye debt has been getting rrrathar larrrge." Night said pulling out a spell scroll and fading into the wall. Naruto unrolled it and skimmed the summary.

**Phantasmal Strangler**

** Spell Type: Fear, Mind Affecting. Level 3 Medium**

** Affect: Creates a band of shadow which chokes the victim while placing them in an illusion to make them believe that a creature cleaved from a deep seated phobia is strangling them making them ignore more pertinent threats such as the caster and the actual item strangling them. A favourite of assassins. **

He gave out a piercing whistle of admiration. "Scary shit here, wonder where he got his claws on this?" Naruto asked as Zing read over it and gave a quick 'wow'.

"So we doing anything interesting today? Stealing lunch was fun but... I want more!" Zing announced and Naruto grinned. He couldn't believe the mischief streak in Zing, hell it was bigger than Zing herself!

"Well... alright I'll let you in on something." Naruto said punching a brick into the wall causing a whole bunch of other bricks to retreat until there was a whole panel that simply vanished into the floor and he stepped into the passage with Zing on his shoulder. The passage closed behind him and green flame torches burst into existence. "You know that contest that's going on today in the capital right? The Miss Magix?" he asked and she nodded.

"Alright, a student here named Lucy a witch with Luck based powers, however when it's come to genetics she's not very lucky. So she's going to enter with the Trix sisters using a powerful illusion so that she'll look absolutely stunning. And we are going to screw over everyone and get out looking like the good guys. The Trix will be pissed, Lucy will be expelled from the contest and the contest itself will be vandalised and we will look like innocent bystanders." Naruto said and the grin on Zing's face was huge.

"What's the plan boss?" she asked and he grinned.

"Well the sisters are going to: A, put up a powerful illusion then drop it at the last second. B, vandalise the competition. We are going to use from me a crapload of both chakra and mana and from you that enormous skill at transformation to transform Lucy for real, right down to the DNA with a few alterations so that the illusions effects are minor. Then step back and watch the show as Lucy get's disqualified the Trix get pissed and the competition goes down the toilet. So you in?" he asked and there was a cheer.

"Yes! Oh yea! I'm totally into that!" Zing shouted in joy.

"Cool! It starts up in a couple hours whatta ya wanna do to kill time till then?" Naruto asked and Zing hummed in thought.

"Hmmmm…… let's visit Alfea!" she suggested and Naruto nodded.

"Alright let's go!" Naruto exclaimed and Zing grabbed his hair hard and in a flash of yellow they were gone.

"Oh dear goodness!" Palladium said as the somewhat jumpy elf was half blinded by Naruto appearing right in front of him.

"Oh sorry am I interrupting class?" he asked scratching the back of his neck in front of nearly thirty girls in a lecture hall. He just homed in on the Winx Girls signatures. He figured they wouldn't all be in the same class so if they were all together then it'd be alright to port in. Baring a change room but that would just be a guilty bonus where he could talk out of the trouble.

"Not exactly, I was just about to dismiss them." Palladium said brushing himself off a little.

"You shouldn't just arbitrarily insult your class, although if you want to do that I can find you a temp job at Cloud Tower." Naruto said grinning and Palladium rolled his eyes.

"Class Dismissed!" Zing shouted at the top of her lungs beating both Palladium and Naruto to it. The latter of whom chuckled at this. Most of the students left chuckling a little but the Winx girls stayed.

"Hello Naruto, Zing, how are you two?" Hinata asked politely.

"Alright, but Tune's been whacking around with her parasol again." Zing said and Naruto snorted.

"And just what have you been up to, to get miss prim and proper to go medieval on ye old arse?" Naruto asked with a grin looking up at her.

"Heh, heh, heh..." Zing said scratching the back of her neck. "Well... I might have used my connections to bugs to kinda... mess up her place..." she confessed and Naruto's grin was now reminiscent of a fox

"Let me guess. She chased you all over the Pixie village?" he asked and got a nod. "She shouted insults but still remained polite about it." Another nod. "And yet I think you're still holding out on me. Spill." Naruto said and Zing laughed ruefully.

"I kinda did it every day for a month." Zing admitted and Naruto cackled.

"Nice job partner." He said reaching up and they shook hands. Hinata sighed.

"You two are impossible." She said.

"And proud of it!" Naruto said eliciting groans.

"That's nice and all but we don't have time to goof today I've gotta get ready for... Oh opps." Stalls started to say but faltered when Naruto started grinning at her.

"Ready for what?" Naruto asked and Stella turned away eyes wide at her slip. "Come on, tell me." He said appearing in front of her no flash, no smoke, no blur, he was just there. She turned again. "Please?" Turned "Come on!" Turn. "Hunh?" this went on for another minute and a half until Stella let out a huge flash of light blinding him. There was a sound of running as Naruto's vision cleared but he smirked regardless.

"Why'd you let them get away?" Zing asked curiously.

"I already know what she was hiding I just wanted to needle her a little. Stella is going to participate in the Miss Magix. I already slapped a slight amount of spell resistance on her. I won't last past the day but it should keep her safe from the Trix." Naruto explained and Zing raised an eyebrow then looked down at him.

"You really care about her don't you?" she asked from on top of his head.

"I care about a lot of people. I just don't like saying it." Naruto said with a shrug and Zing flew down to his shoulder.

"Why not? I mean, won't it help things along a little?" Zing asked and Naruto sighed.

"Because, actions speak louder than words and I am a man of action after all. I keep them safe, that's enough for me. I don't need glory." Naruto said and Zing smiled gently, every once and a while Naruto could still blow her away. "Hang on." He said and she grabbed onto his ear and they were gone in a yellow flash.

"So where neeeeeext!?!" Zing started to ask but screamed the rest as she grabbed onto Naruto's ear for dear life as he had appeared right outside Cloud Tower instead of inside like she was used to.

"Sonovabitch! Someone must have blocked me!!" he shouted and shot out a crystal spike from his left sleeve that trailed a fine chain of crystals that sunk into a spire and he swung around.

"Holy Smokes!!" Zing shouted diving behind Naruto's head and hanging onto the neck hairs as he swung into, then through a window shattering it and landing on the desk of a student and then the next, the next and the next as if he were simply walking and he casually landed on the opposite end the regenerative magic of the tower having already fixed the window. He had also cut the chain line from his arm and the crystal had evaporated into harmless and invisible gas.

"I enjoy the mayhem you cause as much as the next witch Naruto, but you will have to tell me what the fuck is going through your head that you thought interrupting my class was a good idea!" Elditrude said growing louder as she started glowing blood red with a stench of brimstone arising from around her.

"Someone blocked my teleportation into the tower. So it was either swing into a window or decorate the rocks below. It being yours was simply coincidence. Now if you'll excuse me I doubt your students want me to continue to interrupt your lecture on proper strategy and stacking curses." Naruto said with a short bow and quickly left the room having no desire for one of her curses. Naruto's pranks were annoying, Elditrude's curses were NASTY.

"Is it safe?" Zing asked and Naruto nodded. "That is one scary woman."

"I won't argue that." Naruto said simply. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and sent out a massive pulse of both pure mana and chakra out and felt the echoes. "Sloppy." He said jumping into the gap of the central spire and spread his arms to shoot a tiny spike trailed by a fine crystal chain from between each of his fingers and descended and deliberately. Halfway down he flipped upside down and continued to lower himself downwards to a dark blue circular carpet dead centre of the tower. It was enchanted to cushion any blow making it so that students wouldn't kill themselves. But… Naruto wasn't in the mood for a freefall, he was pissed.

Someone had somehow gotten a piece of him that would block his entry through the tower if he wasn't corporeal. Meaning no teleportation, it would even block the Hirashin. High end stuff but it was easy to destroy and amateurly hidden. "Absolutely sloppy." He said again and gave a chakra enhanced puff of air at the end of the carpet which sent it flying showing a bunch of runes written in an herbal compound that had some part of him as part of the mix.

"Still credit where it's due, them actually going as far as to yank one of your hairs out of a drain right after you shower shows they kinda thought it out." Zing said trying to be gentle.

"Not well enough. I was doing better when I was in my single digits, besides these types of ritual compounds leave a trail." Naruto said pouring mana into his right hand and slamming it down open palmed on the centre rune. His eyes glowed white. "Areana and Chika hunh? Fine then, if those two newbies wanna play rough then let's see how they handle a sensory swap." He asked making a tiny flat scoop out of crystal and taking part of one rune with this kind of magic you need a part of not only the victims but yourself as well so it could draw power from you.

With the sequence disrupted the remainder of them powered down. Naruto breathed black fire onto it turning the diagram into ash and making the stones below glow before launching himself up until he came to the apex of his jump he latched onto the railing of the spiral staircase and launched himself again upwards and upwards practically flying as he soared through the air until he lightly landed on a railing and hopped off.

"You know I remember when those railings where up to your eyebrows." Zing noted as he slowly walked down a corridor then pressed a stone in on a wall and the whole wall… vanished. He walked through into a completely dark room beyond that seemed to swallow the light and the wall reappeared behind him causing it to go completely dark.

"**Phasmatis Lux lucis"( Ghost Light.) **Naruto intoned and behind him nine plumes of dark blue fire appeared then darted around the room to form an eerie nine point formation that shifted every few moments. It barely eased the darkness but for Naruto and Zing it was more than enough.

"Naruto… are you sure this is wise?" Zing asked slowly expanding until she was the same height and proportions that you would expect from a sixteen year old bombshell.

"Zing, you know as well as I do that blocking teleportation in an area such as this is borderline lethal. They are standing upon the line. I need to humble them to drag them away from that dangerous limit. Before it was fun and games but this is very serious now. They need to understand just what a person goes through when sympathetic magic is attacking them, and risking their lives. Madam Cross will be able to reverse their condition within a few moments should the worst happen and heal any injury. We need to cure the stupidity before they get themselves and others killed." Naruto said and Zing nodded solemnly.

"**Phasmatis of Obscurum."(Spirits of Darkness) **Naruto began four circles appearing in midair one horizontal two diagonal and one vertical.

"**Phasmatis of Ira."(Spirits of Wrath) **Zing continued as engravings appeared around the small flecks from the earlier runes.

"**Audite nostrum dico , cruor of duos foes es hic pro nos."(Hear our call, the blood of two foes are here before us.) **Naruto went on Runes appearing within the edges of the circles.

"**Redimio lemma."(Bind them.) **Zing intoned as another circle appeared within each circle separating the engravings from the runes.

"**Vis lemma communico poena , communico sanus quod os. Pareo!"(Force them to share pain, to share sound and sight. Obey!) **They both finished and the circles contracted and there was a flash of light and Naruto snatched something rapidly dimming out of the air and pocketed it.

"Brrrr… It always creeps me out when we use this kind of magic. Do we always have to do it in here?" Zing asked.

"Yep, we're free from distractions and we get a power boost thanks to this room." Naruto said.

"I still think you're being a little harsh." Zing said reproachfully and Naruto shrugged.

"They need to know what it's like to be on the receiving end of such a high level curse. If not they'll end up killing themselves and injuring hundreds." Naruto explained and something started beeping. He pulled a watch out of his back pocket and glanced at it as Zing shrank back down to normal size.

"Time to go?" Zing asked a little excited. She was a little put off having to use sympathetic magic. It was very powerful stuff and unless you were a grand master like Griffin or Faragonda you always needed someone to help you with it. It was a curse that could only be dispelled when the anchor was destroyed. For the earlier spell it was the runes in question that Naruto had picked apart then melted, this one was a small marble that Naruto had pocketed and was actually all four of the runic circles compacted around the focus points of their victims. As long as the marble was intact Naruto could activate and deactivate the curse with total impunity. (Think Voodoo but much more powerful and can be turned on and off if you can interact with the focus.)

"Yea just one quick stop first though." Naruto said and him and Zing vanished in a flash of yellow light. He quickly ducked to dodge a swipe from Madam Cross the extremely stern Nurse of Cloud Tower. She was good at her job but her bedside manner held much to be desired.

"Alright you menace just what are you up to this time?" She demanded giving him a death glare that thankfully held no mana in it. Naruto wordlessly handed her the marble. She examined it and her eyes widened then her glare doubled in power.

"Earlier today I found myself victim of sympathetic magic. This marble will let you unravel my retaliation before things get too dangerous. The two students in question are Areana and Chika the spider and the raven witches. They need to know exactly how powerful this kind of magic is before toying with it. I trust your discretion." Naruto explained before giving a slight salute and vanishing. No flash this time.

Lucy during this time was admiring her new look in the mirror. She knew it was temporary, she knew she was paying through the nose for it, but… still she had never been this beautiful before and she wanted to savour it. So can you blame her for screaming when Naruto appeared behind her in the mirror she turned and he clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shht!" he said a finger in front of his mouth. "I'm about to take my hand away, you will not scream, you will not hex me. You will however listen to what I have to say." Naruto said and Lucy nodded.

"Alright Lucy," he started taking his hand away. "this illusion is as you know temporary. My partner and I can make a permanent down to the DNA transformation. However there will be minor flaws such as hair length and such but so long as the illusion stays up you should have no problem pocketing the entire contest." Naruto explained and Lucy was staring at him wide eyed perfectly aware that the shades he was wearing on the tip of his nose let him see through the illusion.

"And what are you getting out of it?" she asked her voice sultry instead of its normal hoarse tone.

"I'm just messing with the Trix sisters, you getting something out of it… is an unrelated bonus for you." Naruto explained with a wink and Lucy nodded eagerly.

"Yes! Do it! Make me beautiful!" she exclaimed and Naruto bit his left hand and pooled as much blood as possible into his palm. He dipped his fingers in it and drew a pentagram on her forehead then placed his palm on it and Zing put her hand over his. Naruto then started focusing in pure power, Zing did her best to shape and mould it to what they wanted and an eerie reddish glow permeated the room then slowly died. Naruto stepped back panting after carefully plucking Zing out of the air and putting her onto his shoulder and pushed his shades further up his nose and got a good look at the new Lucy.

"We do good work." Zing noted through her goggles with a grin and Naruto handed Lucy his shades and glanced pointedly at the mirror. She slipped them on and faced it and froze, she was completely still then in one movement she spun around and pulled him into a deep throated and very torrid kiss. "WHOA!!" Zing exclaimed before whipping out a pixie sized camera and snapping a few shots. Naruto was very aware that her now DD sized bust was pressing into his chest as she squeezed against him, not that he was complaining mind you.

About a minute later she pulled away panting then grinned and playfully shoved him out of the change room, before skipping back to the vanity. Naruto was still silent as he slowly walked towards the viewing area and slipped into a seat with enough shadow to hide him but not make it look like he was hiding. "Was it really that good Naruto?" Zing asked curiously, and he glanced at her.

"You know the saying that enthusiasm should never replace skill?" he asked and Zing nodded. "Lucy just proved it wrong." He said and Zing laughed then stopped.

"Naruto! She still has you glasses!" Zing realised then blinked as Naruto pulled them out of his pocket. "How did you do that?" she asked and he grinned but said nothing. A man in a white outfit and with his hair pulled back into a pair of ridiculous… things came out and Naruto groaned, this was gonna be bad.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He announced and Naruto glanced around, not many of either around. "I'm happy to give you my special and magical welcome to Miss Magix! This night we'll crown the most beautiful girl of the realm of Magix. You know the rules, No magic! And remember, every kind of magical ruse is totally banned, and will be harshly punished by our incorruptible and impartial jury; there will be only the girls with their talent and beauty." he said and Naruto snorted at that. "After all…" he bagan and Naruto groaned, he was about to ham it up he could sense it. "What greater magic is there then beauty?" he asked and Naruto face palmed.

Naruto pointedly ignored the moron as he introduced the contestants, he was only interested in two of them and he knew what they looked like thank you very much. After about a minute he spotted the Trix near the front of the stage. How had he missed that? He focused some mana into his eyes and saw the workings of magic around them. A simple 'ignore this' compulsion nothing serious. "Oh we made a masterpiece." Icy declared getting her sisters to laugh as the contestants left the stage.

Now that Naruto knew what to look for he kept his eyes on the Trix ready to cancel out any spells if they took it too far but... let's see basic trips, a loss of coordination, a ten foot fall… nothing serious. The announcer looked ready to break down and cry though. Naruto was hoping he would as he never failed to chuckle at the sight of a grown man bawling.

Naruto had to grin however as Lucy walked out confidently and showed a surprising talent in dance as she spun gracefully. //Well, you just never know what weird skills someone may have.// he thought as Zing was enraptured by the sight being a fan of dancing herself. The applause was massive and Naruto smiled at Zing as she was one of the loudest despite her small size.

Stella came out next in a cowgirl outfit and did an energetic dance of her own to a country song. Icy took offence at the fact that Stella was actually rather good and tried to smash an over head light on top of Stella.

//STELLA DODGE LEFT!!// Naruto sent telepathically and Stella did avoiding the missile from above and even made it look like she was only dancing. Darcy noticed this and Naruto could almost feel her smirk as a tiny amount of mana shot from her, he smirked when it bounced off the invisible barrier that Naruto had put on Stella earlier that day. Darcy growled as Stella took a bow and the announcer hammed up to her to play the crowd. Darcy muttered something unrepeatable causing Naruto to wonder if she hung around sailors. A few moments later all the contestants with only Stella and Lucy looking like…

"Hey, aren't those girls that same colour Stella tried to make in the labs last year?" Zing asked and Naruto nodded.

"Wonder how they got their hands on that." Naruto said simply as Lucy was nominated. She walked up to the front beaming and as soon as the crown was placed on her head the Trix dropped the illusion and Naruto and Zing high fived as they choked on nothing.

"I'm sorry Miss Lucy but even a change as minor as hair extension is forbidden. You're disqualified." The announcer said in a disappointed tone.

"WHAT!? You can't do this to me! This is my dream! Give that back you bastard!!!" Lucy screamed grabbing the crown and running off through the crowd slipping through the fingers of pedestrian and bouncer alike by sheer luck. "The deal's off you backstabbing whores!!!" she screamed before she left and the Trix sisters looked shocked.

"Uhm… ah… oh dear." The announcer said before he managed to bring out a spare crown. "In light of current events this year's Miss Magix is contestant number six Stella princess of Solaria!" he announced and Stella was immediately crowned to a large amount of applause. Naruto stood up during it instantly grabbing her attention and she levelled a glare at him. He grinned and vanished from her sight.

A short while later.

"Stella are you okay? That light nearly got you!" Bloom exclaimed and Stella waved it off.

"It'll take more than that to catch this girl unaware!" She boasted.

"That's funny because I could have sworn I told you to dodge left with telepathy." Naruto called down from his perch on top of a street light. He was silhouetted against the sunset as a black figure with his tiny glasses and wide grin glinting in the low light.

"So it was you messing with the competition!!" Stella shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Those girls could have gotten hurt!" She half screamed at him.

"HEY! I did not, the Trix sisters were there. They were the 'backstabbing whores' Lucy was referring to. They were vandalizing the contest." Naruto explained dropping to street level and standing up. "The only bit of magic I used in that building was to protect you and to transform Lucy so she wouldn't be mortally embarrassed and shammed by the Trix." Naruto explained and there was a slight silence. "Besides, what are you complaining about? You won didn't you?" he asked and Stella visibly deflated.

"Yea but… I don't know that Lucy girl…" Stella said and Naruto grinned.

"Will have another chance next year," Naruto finished for her. "and she's going to get a lot of fame in Cloud Tower for apparently screwing over the entire Miss Magix, life's about to take a turn for the better for her. So don't worry your pretty head about it. Enjoy your victory." He said before walking off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Musa shouted.

"Home! A transformation down to the DNA really wears you down! I need to crash!" he shouted before turning a corner. "Oh what the fuck I'll risk it." He said activating an undisguised Hirashin and teleporting to the rune above his bed and landing in it. He quickly pulled off his boots coat, and jeans before slipping on some pyjama bottoms and his t-shirt off as Zing fluttered down to an extra pillow he kept for her and he slipped into his bed dead tired. 3...2…1… KO! He was out!

Authors Notes.

"Again, sorry about the long delay, what can I say? Shit's been happening. I'm slowly getting back on track but life just gets more and more complicated. Anyways I'd like to thank Lord Martiya for information on the Miss Magix episode. Although I didn't follow it fully just having it around helped me get back on track. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find a way out of this mess." Kytranis said to the screen before putting a black hood up and walking into a crowd allowing a wanted poster with his and the Anti-Muse's faces on it with a hefty bounty offered.


	11. Seriousness & Revelations

(Insert standard disclaimer and delay apologies here)

"Speech"

-/thoughts/-

**Supernatural stuff**

_Past!_

Emphasis

Story.

"Now class this is going to be a practice within the simulator for surviving dangerous areas and… good lord." Palladium said looking into the simulator seeing Naruto and Zing rocking out duelling guitar style with a clone of each one doing the drums as they spun around with lights pouring everywhere and music blaring loudly. (It's the duelling guitars of Reboot except an expanded Zing and Naruto rocking out with Naruto in Megabyte's place and Zing in Bob's.)

"Excuse me you two!" He announced on the speaker into the room and the music came to a screeching halt and they stared at him.

"Hey you're killing the mood here!" Zing shouted.

"Well I apologise for that however I do have a class to teach, and why don't you do that at Cloud Tower anyways?" he asked.

"Naruto here got us banned from the Simulator there for a month with his last stunt." Zing said jerking a thumb at him and he shot her a look.

"Hey I seem to recall a pint sized cheerleader there egging me on." Naruto protested.

"Who called up the hellfire?" Zing asked.

"Hey it's not my fault it wasn't built up to code." Naruto said looking a little smug.

"You blew up an entire wing of Cloud Tower!" Zing shouted at him.

"Eh it fixed itself, and Cross managed to regrow the skin they lost." Naruto countered dispelling himself showing that the one on the drums was the real Naruto as the simulator deactivated. He walked towards the exit as Zing shrunk down to her normal size with a sigh and flew over to land on his shoulder and he vanished to reappear walking past Palladium.

"Hold on Naruto. It's a little early in the semester for it but I believe my class would appreciate a bit of knowledge on Pixies such as your friend there. I can introduce them to a volcano and its effect on spells later." He explained and the class breathed a small sigh of relief having no desire to go up a great big burning mountain. Palladium was surprisingly bold when inside the Simulator. Go figure.

He shrugged thinking it a simple request at Zings nod he nodded as well. "Alright sure, what do you need to know?"

"The process of Bonding as it is called." He said and Zing nodded giving Naruto a tap telling him she'd take it.

"For a normal fairy and a pixie you just need a single match. These matches can be in hobbies, the general theme of your powers or a few personality traits. With me and Naruto it's the fact that we love causing mischief all over the place that helped us bond." She said giving him a pat on the earlobe.

"But there's more to it than that. Every now and again a match can be made that by all logic just wouldn't work I think I remember meeting a fairy that was heavy into sports with an always napping newborn for a bonded pixie. They had nothing in common but the bond was just as strong." Naruto said rubbing his chin a little in thought.

"How did you two bond?" One of the fairies in the class asked and Naruto grinned.

"It would be best if we showed you, Grandma has a habit of using magic to make family videos, at times annoying at others useful. Give me a few minutes I'll get it." Naruto said and Palladium nodded before Naruto vanished in a flash of yellow light leaving Zing to catch herself in mid air.

"Of course he realizes this means war." She said with a grin.

"Knowing him he's counting on it." Stella said and the class giggled a little.

"Well that was easy enough." Naruto said reappearing with another flash at the keyboard and inserting a disk. "By the way if I hear any teasing about this I will get you back fifty times over."

"You're on." Hinata replied and Naruto turned to give her an amused look before turning back to the screen as it flared to life.

_ "Now Naruto we are guests here so I expect you to be on your best behaviour." Griffin said as she and Naruto arrived in a small village looking like giants compared to the environment around them._

"Oh crap this is the first visit. Gimme a moment I'll take this out and... why isn't it coming out? Come on!" he said mashing a few buttons before sticking a small crystal needle into the cd slot before Palladium forced him away from it.

_ He blinked a few times in confusion. "Be on my best what?" he asked looking thoroughly taken aback._

_ "Precisely now go and have fun." She said before vanishing a hazy spiral of green light._

_ "Behave but have fun? Let me guess I should stay out of the sun but away from dark places while I'm at it?" he shook his head._

"Oh you were so cute as a kid!" "Why'd your hair change colour and what happened to those adorable whiskers?" "How old were you?" Were some of the questions and statements tossed around.

"I was about eight and the colour changes were due to magic, that's all you're getting." Naruto replied a hairs-breath from conjuring hellfire to trash the terminal.

_"So this is the pixie village. Whatever's going on about those Codex thingies that everyone says is important and grandma got a weird idea about needing a friend. I mean Hinata's my friend why do I need more? I've got all Cloud Tower to play with so what's wrong?" he thought out loud._

"Son of a bitch." Naruto groaned as the class behind him 'awwed' to his younger self's earlier comments. Griffin appeared on the screen scowling towards him.

"Naruto next time you want a video from my collection ask." She reprimanded him and he straightened up.

"How in the blue bloody bowls of butt-fucking hell does she do that?" he asked incredulously and her image scowled further.

"And watch your language while at Alfea you know how upset Faragonda gets." The image said.

"Yes Grandma." He said dejectedly.

"Don't take that tone with me! This is your punishment for the damages to Cloud Tower." She said sternly and Naruto sighed.

"I just can't win..."

"Not against me. Now you will see the scenes you intended to show." She said and the screen blanked out.

"How does she do that?" Naruto asked dejectedly.

"I'm just that good." Griffin's voice said just before the scene came up. Naruto banged his head against the wall in sheer exasperation.

_"So Naruto. Enjoying yourself?" Griffin asked the child Naruto and he nodded._

_ "It's hard making traps so small but it should be useful back home." He said looking impish and Griffin smirked at this._

_ "Now Naruto there is a reason I've been bringing you here."_

_ "Uh huh?" _

_ "Essentially your natural mana type will have an extremely difficult time emerging without help. It needs a purifying presence and all pixies have natural healing magic of some form. By forging a bond between you and a pixie here it will empower the both of you without any negative side effects. Is there any one of them that stood out?"_

_ "Not really..." Naruto began then his head whipped around when he heard screaming._

_ "It's Zing again. I'm sorry she keeps getting into trouble." A voice said from nearby and they turned to see Ninfea the leader of the pixie village and guardian of their codex fragment. She had shimmering blond hair done up to a sweeping point with a gem set in the middle a yellow dress and cape with a pink lining as well as a jewelled staff._

_ "What kind of trouble?" Naruto asked and Ninfea blinked at the question._

_ "Well mostly pranks and such mischief. She has an affinity for insects and uses it to be as annoying as possible. Usually harmless but very abrupt and disturbing." She said dismissively._

_ "Could they be more?" Naruto asked with a mischievous and thoughtful look on his face. The whiskers only helped to make him look more like a fox at this point._

"Cuuute!" Some fairy's gushed and Naruto groaned wondering just what the hell had to have been slipped into his food to think this was in any way a good idea.

_"Yes. I suppose." Ninfea said warily and Naruto's mischievous look turned downright diabolical._

_ "Zing then!" he said and Ninjea looked shocked._

_ "Why her? You haven't even met her yet."_

_ "Because I've been all over this place and there isn't anyone here I want to really be with. It's not that they're mean or bad or anything it's just that the things they like are things I don't like. Zing sounds different." Naruto explained and Ninfea gave him an appraising look then sighed._

_ "Just like his mother." She said shaking her head with a sigh and Griffin smiled at this. "Alright then. But first you two must live at least a week together to make sure that the match works." She said before focusing a bit of energy and a younger and even smaller Zing rolled out of a small flash of purple light._

_ "I didn't do it! Whatever they said was a total lie!" she protested immediately. _

_ "Familiar words eh Naruto?" Griffin asked and he snickered._

_ "What's going on?" Zing asked looking rather confused at the fox like boy and the obvious witch nearby._

_ "Well young one the boy you see in front of you is in need of a partner and you seem to be the best match. However this is not a light decision if a bond is formed only death may remove it." Ninfea explained and Zing flew over to Naruto and began flying around him to get a good view._

_ "So... partners? What's that gonna mean?" Zing asked and Naruto shrugged._

_ "It means you two will amplify one another's power and be able to use the others abilities to an extent." Griffin explained and Zing double blinked before grinning._

_ "So what can you do then?" Zing asked and Naruto conjured a ball of hellfire. "That's it? Laaaame!" she announced and Naruto looked pissed before dispelling the fire and forming a cross seal causing another Naruto to appear in a blast of smoke. "Cool! I'm sold if only you teach me that."_

_ Ninfea gave out a sigh of exasperation. "A match made in hell it would seem." She noted and Griffin's nod did nothing to encourage her. _Finally, finally the video ended.

"Well then now Naruto's spent the past twenty minutes trying in vain to use the now warded consul so as to stop the video only being halted from resorting to violence by no less than five scrying sensors does anyone have any remaining questions?" Palladium asked the class and they couldn't take it anymore and broke down into helpless laughter.

"That's it. Everyone dies." Naruto snarled hellfire burning around him. He breathed out a huge breath of it towards the class only for Palladium to place up an energy barrier blocking it. If only just, Naruto's eyes now glowing red settled on Palladium and he charged at the elf who leapt backwards flying through the air leading him away from the class now paying very close attention. Barrage after barrage of fireballs were hurled at the teacher who dodged blocked deflected and teleported with desperate abandon. He was dodging blasts of hellfire by only the smallest margin and it looked like his luck would soon run out.

The hallway had a wall blasted out and Palladium used it as an escape hole and soared outside putting some distance between the two so he could put up a stronger shield. **"Vulpes Volpus Flamma!" **Naruto shouted a colossal spiral of dark fire shooting upwards and forming into a dark blue fox with glowing red eyes.** "GRAURGH!"** he screamed spitting out at crystal that shattered in midair hooked onto each one of its claws and tail tips becoming jagged blades as the massive nine tailed fox charged towards the elf.

The teacher in question launched the barrier he erected towards the fox and as it shattered fire rained down from the sky and Naruto vanished. The fire vanished and the hole in the wall began to self repair.

"Well class, I hope you have learned an important lesson today. Never tempt a magic user if you do not know their proficiency. Oftentimes it will influence the behaviour of the magic user in question." Palladium explained to the class who was looking shell shocked by now.

"You me big time for all of this." Naruto announced from the wall above them. He was completely calm and glaring pointedly at the teacher.

"This is the first part of your payment." He said tossing Naruto a small tome. He caught it one handed and stashed it into one of his cargo pockets in a single move.

"Wait so all that was fake?" Someone asked sounding shocked.

"Pretty much. No one was in any danger, although we were using razor sharp force barriers and fires so hot that stone would melt in a moment." Palladium explained and everyone looked back and forth quickly completely blindsided by this.

"So... even Naruto just being there and Lady Griffin one upping him?" a student asked and Naruto coughed before vanishing.

"Naruto being there was indeed planned however his grandmother was an unexpected surprise. It did however add to the lesson." Palladium said and the crowd turned to face were Naruto was but he was already long gone.

"That was scary. I really thought he went off the rails for minute." Bloom said her hand on her heart.

"I went through it last year and it still scares me." Stella said and everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Some warning would have been nice!" Musa exclaimed getting a few nods of agreement before everyone glanced to Techna who had managed to stay stoic for the entire time.

"What? There was only a two point three nine percentile chance that he had actually gone berserk. That and his pulse stayed steady during the entire time meaning such activates had to be both non-exhaustive and unsurprising meaning premeditated and light exercise." She explained and everyone in hearing range stared at her. It had been quiet before she spoke so the whole damn class had heard it. "What?"

"You couldn't have told us anything?" someone asked and Techna looked into the crowd and sighed. "There was a zero percentile chance of me being believed anyways." She said dismissively and there was a sigh. "Annoying cyborgs..." someone noted and Techna flinched at this then there was a squeal of indignation in the same voice.

"Watch it little lady. She's a friend and I'm vindictive. Do you really want to go any further?" Naruto asked having reappeared as if he had never left. He was tossing an egg up and down in his hand.

"But!"

**"May vos grow vomica."** (May you grow boils) Naruto intoned and the girl gave out a scream and ran out of the crowd covering her face and sobbing. "Anyone else?" he asked and the fairies took a step backwards wondering just what the hell he had done to her. "Good."

"Class dismissed. I have to check on Miss Forcia." Palladium said walking out calmly after the hysterical girl.

"What did you do?" Stella asked and Naruto grinned down.

"Boils." He said and she glared at him. "What? She had it coming!" The Winx groaned before leaving him behind. "Hey wait up! Look I need to be away from Cloud Tower for the next few days and I know a breaks coming up with some of you leaving for a while, can I come with?" he asked and they looked at him incredulously. "I have an explanation." He said putting his hands up.

"We're waiting." Stella said and he sighed.

"I forgot to check the date when I was experimenting with my hellfire. Grandma's going to be really testy for the next few days. What she did during that lesson is just the slight breeze before the hurricane. I have maybe an hour left before she starts to come down on people for things like breathing too loud. This is a VERY bad time of year for her." He said looking very earnest. They were wavering but still not buying it.

"And why is this a bad time of year? I'd think the Tenth of October would be worse." Flora said and Naruto grimaced.

"This is the anniversary of her marriage and honeymoon. My grandfather was killed on their second honeymoon also in this week trying to protect her." He explained and there were a few flinches. "Why else do you think my grandmother or really, Witches and Warlocks in general are so bitter and harsh? Our lives are filled with so much crap we're ass deep in it at best." He said and everyone looked around before Bloom sighed.

"I'm going to be visiting my parents on another planet, I've just figured out portal magic so if you really need to then I don't think they'll mind you staying in the guest room." She said and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He said with a friendly smile. "How soon can we get out of here, I have maybe an hour before the guillotine drops." He said and Bloom nodded.

"I'm going in twenty minutes. Meet me in front of the dorm." She said.

"Thank you, I'll see you there." He said with a slight bow before vanishing with a yellow flash.

"Come to think of it what happened to Zing?" Flora asked and everyone looked at her in shock only now remembering the pixie themselves. They got another shock as Zing was revealed to be sitting on Flora's head no less.

"What? You're only now noticing me? You girls really need to work on your awareness. See you later!" she said before taking off and flying away so fast that she was quickly out of sight.

"Great so we have to deal with a six foot prankster ninja and a six inch one too!" Musa exclaimed.

"He's not that bad. After all he did defend Techna earlier." Stella reminds her.

"Still I do wonder why he actually helped me. It seemed more like cruel entertainment to me." Techna said but Stella shook her head.

"No, I find that unless he's got a good reason to lie he just won't. He's weird that way." She dismissed and Techna 'ahhed'.

"Alright I'm ready." Naruto said with a bag with a drawstring and a single sling hanging off his back (If anyone knows the proper name for this tell me! I've been going nuts trying to find one!) . It looked stuffed full of clothes.

"That was fast." Stella noted and he snorted.

"A guy getting ready for a couple of days away is simply tossing a bit from his underwear drawer in a bag and grabbing a jacket. That's all we need." He said simply and he got a few sighs but they decided to ignore this topic.

"You know I expected you to take a while..." Bloom muttered.

"I actually wrote my excuse of absence note this morning I just didn't fill the names in. Now I have." He said casually and Bloom sighed.

"I'll be ready soon, but please. Don't make me regret this." She said and he nodded.

Twenty minutes later.

"Ready?" Bloom asked and he nodded. "Alright then hold on to your horses." She said and a bright orange and yellow fire surrounded them both before compacting in on itself and they both vanished.

Gardenia Earth

"Bloom! It's so good to see you again sweetie!" Vanessa cried as she embraced her daughter.

"Welcome home sweetheart." Mike said embracing her as well. "And I see you brought a friend. We haven't been properly introduced yet. Michael Peters." The large man said extending a hand which Naruto shook.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Entari. A pleasure." He said with a grin.

"Long name that." Mike noted and Naruto snorted.

"I've seen a lot longer. There's a world where you name everyone of either your fathers or mothers depending on gender going back all the way to the founding of the planet, which is fifty or so generations long. Its nuts." He said getting a chuckle.

"Well nice to meet you, you've been keeping her out of trouble I hope?" he said and Bloom blushed a bit.

"I've tried but it's not easy. I left for a quick two weeks at one point and she had gotten into several hair raising situations. I don't think that she understands that magic does not equal immortal and even if it did, others have magic too and she's still a beginner." Naruto said bluntly.

"Naruto!" she half shouted her face flaming as Mike chuckled at her embarrassment.

"But she's proven to be talented for a beginner to the point that all she lacks is experience. She's already unlocked a true fairy form which is rare for someone her age. Her friends also having them is due to all of them being powerful lifelong magic users, and she can match them. That says only good things about her raw talent." He continued as if never even interrupted getting Bloom to blush deeper and Vanessa pulled her into a warm hug.

"Well that's..." Mike began but he was interrupted by his watch beeping. "Oh deer, time to go to the station. Later honey. It's good to see you again sweetheart." He said kissing his wife on the lips then his daughter on the forehead. He gave a wave to Naruto who returned it before walking into the house.

"Right let's get out of the yard and you can tell me all about your year so far." Vanessa said leading Bloom inside. Naruto seemingly forgotten scratched his head and shrugged before picking up his own and Bloom's luggage and following them.

Some time later.

"So how long are you off for?" Vanessa asked Bloom as they began to prepare the dinner. A pot roast which was going to be flash cooked in the oven then slowly simmered for the rest of the day in a crock pot. It was already smelling tasty.

"A week, it's some kind of holiday..."

"Week of Verus Diligo. Or roughly translated Week of True Love." Naruto said reaching for another raisin oat cookie.

"Oh a Valentines week! How romantic!" Vanessa gushed and Naruto grinned.

"Wait? It's a romantic holiday? Oh my god he must think that I... oh oups." Bloom began then trailed off getting Naruto's grin to widen as Vanessa immediately began paying close attention to her daughter. However before she could begin needling her daughter.

"The roast!" naruto shouted jumping over the counter and reaching into the oven that now had no small amount of fire pouring out. Flames licking his arms he pulled out the dish and set it on the counter top.

"Get back! I got this!" Bloom announced and as she focused a huge amount of orange sparks appeared over her head nad the fire and smoke was all sucked up into it until it vanished into nothingness.

"Oh my." Vanessa said collapsing into a nearby chair. "You are amazing." She said beaming up to her daughter.

"Heh-Hey! We saved the roast." Naruto commented and they glanced over to see him standing above the oven which rather then burnt and broken looked brand new.

"How did you?" Bloom asked.

"A simple repair spell, it's one of those things everyone seems to know when they arrive so it's not on any curriculum. I can show it to you if you like." He offered and she smiled.

"Well you've certainly not waisted any time making some incredible friends either have you sweetie? Now why don't you show him around your old hometown hmm? I'll have dinner ready soon enough." She said moving Naruto out of the kitchen.

"Alright but be careful with the pot it's still scalding hot." Naruto said as he let the thin woman push him out the kitchen door.

"Then how were you holding it?" Vanessa asked ands on her hips.

"I'm fireproof." He said simply with a small smile.

Twenty minutes later

"This place is pretty nice. It has a real homey feel to it. Calm. Yes it's calm." Naruto noted as he pedaled Mike's bike beside Bloom as she rode her own.

"Yea it's a good place to grow up." Bloom noted "Red light stop before the line." She said and they both hit the brakes.

"Hey there little one!" Mike said pulling up in his fire truck.

"Hi Daddy!" Bloom said and Naruto smiled to watch the interaction from the opposite side mentally sniggering at how awkward it would have been if he had been on Bloom's right side rather than the left. The light changed.

"See you at Dinner." He said driving off.

"Yea! Have a good day." She replied before leading Naruto off.

"Hey Bloom you mentioned something called Pizza before right?" he asked and she nodded. "I'd like to try one. I'll treat you when we get back to Magix." He said and she grinned before pointing at a street on the hill and he nodded as they rode down. She hopped off the bike comfortable and started to walk it as Naruto simply stepped off it and picked it up.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back." A voice said from nearby and Naruto still a bit behind a slight corner could only watch Bloom's reaction.

"Oh Misty! I'm here on break." Bloom said

"On break from what?"

"From school. I have to go." Bloom said about to leave but Misty blocked her Naruto raised an eyebrow on seeing the girl with diva sunglasses.

"Hey what's the rush? Everyone in our class is asking why you left."

"I switched schools that's all."

"Gardenia highschool was too difficult for you?" Misty asked.

"Actually she was scouted by a prominent student of my godmother's school. She's got so much in raw talent that they just had to have her." Naruto spoke up sparing Bloom from Misty.

"What? She got into a private school?" Misty demanded shocked and Naruto nodded.

"Yea, she's got a free tuition as well. Anyways Bloom's told me about this great Pizza place nearby and I'm rather hungry. Cyo." Naruto said and Bloom used that as her cue to brush by Misty with Naruto in pursuit.

"Thanks for the save back there." Bloom said to him.

"No problem. Her aura told me everything I needed to know." He said with a grin.

"Her aura?" Bloom asked.

"Right, you're not used to it yet..." he said slowing to a stop with her right beside him. "Look at that man there, think of the soul as you gaze upon him." Naruto said pointing out a well built man walking a dog. She then saw what looked like a purple ghost fly out and smell the roses he had passed by. "Purple, the colour of dishonesty. He's not being honest with himself and to keep up a self image he has cultivated he refuses to allow his more sensitive side out." Naruto said gazing towards her.

"Why couldn't I see them at Magix?" Bloom asks and he smiles.

"The Magic itself. It's just as much the lock as the key. It hides your aura while letting you see someone else's, you can make out colour though if you look hard enough." He said "So where is the pizza place?" he asked and she grinned while shaking her head.

"Just around the corner I'll need to borrow some money from mom though." Bloom said and he nodded and followed her to her mother's Flower Shop a few doors down. They walked in and Naruto groaned.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"You're mother's talking to the two most transparent, incompetent and frankly obvious Con men I've seen in my life." Naruto said loudly enough for the whole store to hear him.

"What?" Bloom asked again shocked this time. She'd seen their auras but was shocked he was announcing this.

"A shifty driver out front, a deal out of nowhere, a deal too good to be true, speaking in sync, stiff posture with the shoulders forwards, slicked back hair, the second lower left molar of the taller one is golden for crying out loud, roving eyes looking for escape routes, striped suit on one of them, a total opposite double act with somehow matching yet very different suits to catch and draw attention away from what they are actually saying, a general angry motion in their movements and numerous other twitches and characteristics that just scream Con Man." Naruto explained on one breath before panting a little. "Oh I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"Just what gives you the right to call us Con Men?" One of them demanded.

"Training, I was simply putting together a profile." Naruto said looking down his nose at them as they stormed over and tried to intimidate him.

"Do you know who we are!" One of them asked.

"Two idiots with petty thugs?" Naruto asked and they both tensed up.

"Well! I can see there is no need to offer any deals here! You obviously don't know good luck if it danced in front of you!" the short one announced and they marched out.

"Naruto what did you..." Bloom began.

"Saved your mother's flower shop, call the Police. I've just pulled some incriminating documents off of them." He said pulling a stack of papers out from his jacket and holding them forwards. "These detail how these men tricked no less than twenty three people out of their businesses before scrapping them into something more profitable." He said holding them out and Vanessa rushed forwards and took them quickly scanning them and gasping.

"I... I trusted them. I trusted them!" she sputtered in rage. "Oh if I could get my hands on those two crooks!" Vanessa began to rant and there was a skidding of tires and a crash. They both looked to Naruto who only smiled deviously.

"How did you do all that?" Bloom asked and he chuckled for a moment.

"I've had a few clones following me all day. They got the notes, they vandalized the car they helped me with the profiling. It's one of my better strengths. There is safety in numbers after all. And I'm an army." He said casually and Bloom started to giggle a little.

"Useful, but what do we tell the police?" Vanessa asked and he grinned.

"The wind blew a paper into my face and when I read it I decided to collect the rest before coming to visit the flower shop where the men introduced themselves as the people listed on the paper. A coincidence but hardly a crime."

"You've planned for this somehow, didn't you?" Bloom asked and he put a finger to his lips.

The Next Day

"Morning Princess. Don't you look chipper?" Naruto asked as a frazzled looking bloom walked into the dining room holding a pillow to herself with a haunted look in her eyes.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Vanessa asked concerned.

"I saw something last night and... I don't know what to make of it." Bloom said softly.

"You mean you had a vision and do not understand the symbology." Naruto said sipping his coffee and she shook her head. "A vision of the past then?" he asked and got a nod.

"I... I saw myself as a baby, in a fire and daddy rescued me." She said sounding lost. Mike and Vanessa looked at each other nervous for a little while before Vanessa sighed.

"Yes, Mike... I think it's time we told her."

"Told me what?" Bloom asked and Naruto edged out of the chair and stood against a nearby wall to give her the seat.

"That vision, of me recuing you from the fire... it was true." Mike admitted and Bloom gasped. "Sixteen years ago I witnessed a miracle, a newborn baby resting calmly in the middle of an inferno untouched and unhurt by the fire. It kept away from you, like it respected you."

"We knew that day that you were a very special girl." Vanessa continued.

"Then that means... you aren't my parents..." Bloom asked her voice breaking as tears formed in her eyes.

"Of course they're your parents. They raised you. They cared for you. They watched you grow up. Someone else may have given you life, magic and made you a fairy, but its Vanessa and Michael Peters that made you Bloom. In the end, nothing more is truly needed. Sure there are questions, but there are always questions." Naruto said breaking Bloom out of her tears as she stared at him for a moment as he raised his drink in a kind of toast before taking a deep pull. He noticed the stares. "Look Bloom told me to behave so that means no tricks, no pranks meaning I get like this. Now if you'll excuse me." He said ducking out of the room to let Bloom simply spend time with her parents.

Authors Notes

Wow it took a long time to find the material for this episode with all the copyright wrangling. Sorry about the wait.


End file.
